If Only You Knew
by Hatori's Snowdrop Princess
Summary: 2 female relatives come into the lives of the Host Club members and reveal what is hidden behind closed doors, shattering their happy reality by revealing lies and removing the masks. Collaborative work with XXLostDreamerXX. R&R, please.
1. Secret 1: Meeting

Hey! This is a collaboration between Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xxlostdreamerxx! We hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club, it is purely the work of the genius manga-ka, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko Minamoto and Keiko Kaien are out OCs and any other character not existing in the Host Club world in this story are ours, too.

___________________  
Secret 1: Meeting

A wave of awkwardness coursed through her as she felt completely out of place with a duffle bag filled with some of her possessions, a black and grey messenger bag, and a vinyl guitar case slung over her shoulder. Beside her was a taller, elder man with kind, warm, mahogany eyes behind glasses, black hair, and cream-and peach skin who looked to be in his late twenties.

"Now you behave, all right? I don't want to hear any word about you being wild an untamed all right?"

"I promise," she grinned, pulling up her pinkie. Her father chuckled softly and wrapped his pinkie around hers.

"I'm keeping you too that," she nodded in reply and a small silence fell between the two. He brushed her bangs that curtain her right eye behind her ear and lets out a sad sigh. "I'm sure going to miss you, Kei," he hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Dad," she hugs him back. "But at least I'll get to see you every Sunday right?" She smiled weakly. She was trying to sell the idea more to herself than her father at the moment.

"Yeah, that'll be the highlight of my week from now on," he pressed his lips to her forehead. She smiled reassuringly and he ruffled her hair a bit. "I better get going; it's a long drive back," he says a bit hesitantly, fiddling with his glasses a bit, like he always did when he was nervous.

"Yeah…. Call me when you get home."

"Sure thing sport, I guess this is good bye," he smiled sadly and hugged her once again. A small twang of panic struck her and she gripped him tightly.

"Don't say that! I'm going to see you again!" she mumbles as she childishly hid her face in his chest. He looked at her curiously for a bit, but slowly smiled softly and nodded more to himself.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'll see you Sunday," he kissed her atop of her head and gives her one last squeeze before letting go and heading out to his car, "Tell Yuzuha that I'm sorry I couldn't stay and that I say hello," he calls out from the car.

"You got it, see you later!" she waved to him as he drove off. She let out a small sigh as she returned to the house, taking off her sneakers by the front door. _I guess this is my life from now on._ She circled in place a bit as she looked at the all too familiar décor. She combed her pale cream-and-rose fingers through her mixed golden brown and black hair. It was styled in a way that it was layered and the longest length just past her shoulders and parted on the left. Her translucent frost silver-grey-blue eyes scan the area as a small smile grew on her pale frost rose pink lips. Out of habit, she played with one of the various earrings she had on her right ear. She knew she stood out like a sore thumb in all this finesse since she was dressed in worn out jeans, a slightly baggy t-shirt, various bracelets, a few necklaces, earrings, and rings. She was about 5' 6 ½" in height and had a slim figure with subtle curves. But, she couldn't care less since she has been her so many times in her life.

"Keiko, is that you?" she heard a familiar female voice call out from above and behind her. She turned on her heel and looked up to the top of the staircase to see a beautiful woman in fashionable clothes.

"Yuzu-obasan…!" she called out as the woman rushes down the stairs and envelops Keiko in a hug.

"Oh, look how much you've grown!" she pulled Keiko arms length away and looks her over. "Oh it has been so long! How are you doing? I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit sooner. How is he? What happened?"

"Kaien…he's…." Keiko choked up a bit as she felt her throat constrict and shifts her gaze to the floor. "It was my fault.

"I won't hear any of that. What happened, happened and nothing can be done now. I'm just glad one of you is safe and sound." she hugged Keiko tightly once again. "I assume your leg is better now, I heard you broke it somehow."

"Yeah, it's fine, scarred, but fine," she shrugged lightly. "How have you been? Still taking the fashion world by storm?"

"Always," she smiled graciously like a sophisticated woman of high class. "Now let's get you and your stuff upstairs and if we're lucky enough I can get you to school just in time for the first few classes," she says, glancing at her watch.

"Oh, Dad says hello and that he's sorry he couldn't stay and wait for you to say it himself but it is a long drive and all."

"Oh, I completely understand no need to explain. I'll just call him later when I get the chance," Keiko hoisted her bag up and followed her aunt up the stairs and down some halls before they reach an all too familiar bedroom door. Normally, a ton of the servants would have taken her luggage but everyone here knew well enough that Keiko would not allow it, use to the commoner customs.

They entered into a lovely pastel grey-blue room with rich mahogany furniture with antique and gold detailing, a walk-in closet, a personal full bathroom, and plush carpeting. A few flower shaped wall sconces adorn the walls of the room. She set her things down on the bed and let out a deep breath as she headed to one of the windows and pulled the fine silk curtains aside to reveal a beautiful view of the garden.

"Man, I missed this room," She said more to herself as she turned to her aunt once again but this time sees her holding a uniform that consists of a pale lavender blazer, black slacks, black tie with a middle lavender stripe, and a white button down. On the left breast of the coat was the school insignia.

"I assumed you saw the girl's uniform and was appalled." Keiko cringed at the thought of the poufy pastel yellow dress with a high white collar, cuffs, and a tiny red ribbon. Yuzuha saw the look of disgust take over the once calm face of the young teen girl before her and giggled softly at the childish antic. "I was correct, so I ordered the boy's uniform for you. You better get dressed; I'll be waiting down stairs."

"Yuzu-obasan, you shouldn't have!"

"Ah, not a word, now go freshen up and change so I can see if it is a good fit," she placed the clothes in Keiko's arms and lightly pushed her towards the bathroom door. Keiko chuckles at the refreshing behavior of the famous fashion designer and quickly showered before she changed into the clothes and replaces all of her accessories. She came out with the tie loosely hung around her in a Windsor knot and the first few buttons of her shirt undone, showing bits of her necklaces. The uniform fit perfectly. Keiko did not have a prominent chest so she had no issues with the cut of the blazer at all. Yuzuha quickly looked her over a bit before fussing with Keiko's hair, styling it with some gel, making the layers seem messy yet cohesive all at once, the parting still on the left. "Where is your make up?"

"Make up…? All I have is eyeliner really," she shrugs, pulling it out from her messenger bag.

"We've really got to expand that collection," Yuzuha sighs and grabbed Keiko's hand, leading the young teen to her personal make up room. She sat Keiko down on the chair and applied some barely noticeable eye shadow that matched the jacket, eyeliner, and some lip gloss that matched Keiko's lip colour. "And viola, we are done!" she moved from the mirror for Keiko to see who just grinned at her slightly rocker, yet elegant look.

"Thanks, Yuzu-obasan," she hugged the beautiful woman who gladly hugged her back.

"Now quickly go back and get your shoes, they should be in the closet and your messenger bag. I'll tell the driver to get a car ready," Keiko nodded in reply and did as was told. She headed down with her messenger bag and the shoe box with her new black loafers. She put the shoes on as she reached the front door and thanks the maid who opened the door for her as she walks out and into the awaiting limousine.

The ride was pretty calm, she leaned back into the comfortable seats, the windows partially rolled down as she and Yuzuha caught up. She had not seen her aunt for about ten years or so since she had such a busy schedule and they lived too far away. After about ten minutes or so, the limousine stops at the school's gates.

"This is my stop," Keiko sighed, looking at the stall castle like academy.

"Well, enjoy your first few hours of school. You should head to the main office first just in case but you are enrolled in the first year class A, the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Oh really, that's sick!" she grinned excitedly and hopped out of the car after giving her aunt one last hug. "See you when I see you!" she says to her aunt and thanks the driver and waves to the car as it drives off. After it turns out of sight she let out a sigh and looked up at the looming academy with a blank expression. _This is going to be quite the adventure. Maybe I'll get a chance to see the amazing Host Club the two always talk about. They're in it right? I think I'll pay them a surprised visit._ She smirked to herself and walked into the building, masking her anxiety with an indifferent expression. From the outside she looked calm, cool, and collected. On the inside, she was a jumble of nerves knotted with frantic butterflies.

She eventually found her way to the main office after asking for some directions from some giggling girls in the yellow dress she calls a monstrosity. _They actually make it look decent._ Keiko noted, seeing the various girls in the dress. She had thanked them and gave a courteous bow before heading on her way. They went into a flutter of giggles as Keiko left them but she did not really care to hear what they and almost all the other girls in the hall were tittering over. She talked to the main office for a bit and got whatever information and papers she needed before heading to her classroom and scoping it out. No one unique caught her eyes except for one girl that also wore the boy's uniform. Ignoring it, she handed the teacher a note that said her name and what not.

"You can all just call me Kai, pleasure," she said before the class president could say anything with a shrug and headed to a seat by the window, ignoring the twins. A few girls giggle and whisper but she ignores it and takes the empty seat. A girl with her own variation of the girl's suddenly walked in soon after. Her hair was long and wavy in a brilliant espresso color, the right side of the hair that hung in the front by her bangs had a streak of blonde and the back was collected in a messy bun with the top layer of hair and the bottom layer reached her hip. Her pale gold skin was enhanced by her hair.

The way her fishnet black stockings were torn under her ripped, less puffy canary yellow dress skirt with a pale yellow peeking out from under the canary yellow that reached her knees. She donned a yellow ripped tank top with what looks like was once short sleeves that she made from the remains of her dress' top, now fully detached from the bottom and taken from the boys' uniform were the tie and blue jacket. Her navy yellow slouch boots and yellow gloves just covering her wrists completed the outfit with the diamond studded black belt that hung from her not so thin, yet not fat, waist. There was nothing unique physically about her. She had the body parts for a young teenage girl, but there was this unique quality to her that struck Keiko that somehow made this new girl different from the rest. For one thing her uniform was the same yellow but not the same cut. This girl actually made that sewing machine explosion in Keiko's terms to look somewhat decent.

The teacher directed her to the desk a row and a seat away from a girl that caught her eye. She was wearing the boys' uniform and no one else seemed to notice that 'he' was a she; in fact, she almost had Anko fooled. Her hair was beautiful with a two, maybe three toned look. It was a golden brown on top, verging on blonde, but not quite, the bottom layer was black, some streaks peeking through the top layer giving it an amazing three dimensional look. She smiled and decided that she would talk to her when given the time. When the break came for lunch she stood up quickly and looked around the room, finding that the girl was gone. She moved without watching where she was going and bumped into a cute looking boy, no girl, no boy. She looked hard at her as she got up.

"Eh, another one? My, my, this school has a lot of cross dressers… Oh, well, who the heck am I to talk? I've destroyed this uniform," she thought to herself and then spoke to this boy, maybe girl, person, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh, no, it's fine," he/she said.

"Haruhi!" a couple of voices called from behind her and she realized that they were talking to this person. "Over here!"

Anko's heart stopped, "Oh… my…" The glistening smiles of the boys (yes, she was sure THEY were boys) made her heart melt like butter during a heat wave. Haruhi gave her a little farewell gesture and went to join the boys. Looking at them stand together she noticed how incredibly tall the boys were, tall and handsome. The auburn hair, the easy faces, the slim builds, she screamed in her head, "They're freaking gorgeous!"

The other students took their seats, still whispering when the 1-A class president, Kazukiyo Souga cleared his throat, "Um, this is Minamoto Anko, another new student. Please welcome her." Anko bowed her head slightly and looked up with her large, amber eyes and a somewhat shy smile, "Pleased to meet you all."

The classes seemed to breeze on by and soon she was headed down to the cafeteria, where she should be at the moment. It was packed with various kinds of students and filled with chatter with excellent dining wear, elegant tables and seating, and gourmet food. Not really seeing any vacant seats, she headed to a far corner in the room. She let her bag drop to the ground and lightly thuds against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor.

Anko noticed this as she takes a seat in the back corner by the windows. Just as Keiko was about to hit the ground she shouted "No!" and Keiko froze. She looked up to see where the voice came from and saw at the seat nearest the girl with unique uniform there. Her brows were furrowed a bit in mix of what seems to be disgust and disappointment with a dash of shock.

_What was her name…Minamoto Anko was it?_

"Uh, uh, come here!" Anko demanded."Sorry," Anko continued. "You are NOT sitting on the floor. Come on, where's your sense of pride? Come sit with me." Anko made a swooping gesture with her hand and the girl sat down.

"Oh…okay," Keiko straightened up and grabbed her bag before taking the seat across from the girl. "Thank you." She bows her head.

"No need to thank me," she said softly, which intrigues Keiko a bit.

_Is this really the same girl that demanded I sit here instead of the floor? She's much meeker. _She ponders a bit at the sudden shift in personality. The girl begins to eat her food and Keiko watched her a bit before letting her eyes wander around the room and take in the trivial details that strike her.

"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" Keiko looked back at the girl with a raised brow. "I know you're a girl. I can tell." She rolled her eyes lightly as Keiko smiled.

"I didn't like the girl's uniform," she shrugged.

"Yeah neither did I so I fixed mine up," she grins proudly. "I did it myself."

"Really, that's cool! I never thought about that. You did a great job from what it looks like."

"Thank you," she smiles with a light blush.

"I worked pretty hard on it."

"Well it paid off." Keiko nod and notices a manga amongst the girl's possession. "You read manga?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"Hunh…? Oh yeah, all the time! You…?"

"Yeah…!" Keiko smiled and stuck out her hand. "My name is Kian Keiko. But you can call me Kai."

"Minamoto Anko, you can call me Anko."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Anko-san." As soon as she hears the san, Anko's nose wrinkled in slight distaste.

"I don't like san, I prefer chan."

"Well then Anko-chan it is."

"What about you, what are your preferences?" Keiko looked at Anko with a blank expression. She never really thought about a preference for that. She just shrugged in reply.

"I don't really have a preference per say-so whatever you want."

"Well since you look like a guy I switch between kun and san!" Anko finally decides after a few minutes of thought.

"Haha yeah, I'm like an ironing board!" Keiko joked along.

"Hey maybe you were a boy at birth but then your Dad decided her wanted a girl after two seconds and made you go through surgery!" Keiko just stared at Anko for a bit, not expecting that at all but eventually starts laughing at the thought.

"Maybe, maybe…!" she agreed as she calmed down. "Ah, you are something else, Anko-chan. I never expected to meet someone like you!" she grinned.

"Is that a bad thing?" she frowned lightly and Keiko instantly felt guilty for giving the wrong impression.

"No, not at all, I didn't mean in that sense! I'm sorry, that was my bad! I meant it in a good way! I'm glad I met someone like you in this place. I thought I'd be stuck with a bunch of superficial snobby airhead heirs and heiresses!" she quickly explained, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, okay," she smiles once again and ate some of her food. Keiko pulls out a sandwich she made out of precaution and began to eat that.

"So what does your family do?" Anko randomly asked.

"Hunh…?" Keiko looked at her, oblivious to what her new found friend means.

"What is your family known for? Like my family is full of famous chefs and has a line of successful restaurants worldwide."

"Really…?" Keiko looked at her, completely stunned by the enormity that entails. "No wonder your name sounds so familiar! I read about it in the news a few days ago. Your family opened a new site somewhere near here right?" She nodded her head in response. "Wow…." she rested her cheek on her fist with her elbow on the table.

"So what about you, what is your family known for…?"

"My family…? Oh I'm a commoner. My Dad is a teacher at a school in the town over. My aunt insisted on sending me here and paying for the costs." she frowned lightly as the idea of how much this all costs resurfaces in her mind. _How am I going to pay her back for this? There has to be some kind of way!_ She ponders on about the subject when Anko's voice pulls Keiko out of her thoughts.

"Hello, Earth to Kai-kun!" she waved her hand in Keiko's face.

"Eh? Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "I'm glad I'm not the only new kid though."

"So you're new here too?" Anko looked up with a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes which is reassured by Keiko's nod.

"So do you by any chance know anything about a 'Host Club'?" she asked, using air quotes. _They did say it was popular amongst the girls, right? But then again she is new also…maybe news spreads fast here._

"Host club? Well, some girl was talking about them a little while ago, but I don't really know. I didn't stay to listen."

"Ah that stinks…would you like to join me in my quest for this club?" she looked to Anko with a slightly pleading look. _If I'm going to get lost in this kingdom of a school, might as well be with someone I can actually get along with right? And as they say, two heads are way better than one._ "This place is huge and I am looking for this club because some people I know that go here are a part of said club. I want o surprise them-if they can tell I am me that is," she said, toying with her ear cuff on her left ear cartilage. "I vaguely remember them saying it is in some music room…I think the third," she thought for a bit, furrowing her brows a bit as she concentrates on one of the chandeliers hanging nearby. _Why can't I remember the darn room they spoke about! I could go ask them now…._ She looked over at the handsome twins pestering the undercover girl and snickers at the sight, knowing just how the poor victim feels. She has been on the receiving too many times to just simply forget. But she also has been on the pranking end as well and knows the adrenaline rush of it. _At least I know they aren't rusty._

"Sure, why not?" Anko shrugged lightly. "That sounds oddly familiar…" Anko put on a quizzical look and started to think hard. "Where is it?"

Just then, a girl sneaks up behind them and shouts, "The Host Club?! I can tell you where they are!"

"Uh… Okay," Anko said and waits after looking at Keiko in confusion. Keiko shrugged; clueless herself, as to how or where this overzealous sugar high teen came from.

"You just have to go to Music Room 3!" Renge announced and then disappeared as soon as she had come.

"Thanks," Keiko and Anko said to the thin air Renge left behind.

"That was awkward…." Keiko said after a few moments of silence. "But at least we know where the club is." She shrugged. "And it seems like lunch is ending soon so I guess we should head back to class?"

"Uh…yeah…." Anko rose from her seat, pushing the strange event to the back of her mind. "This school just seems to have more and more surprises from cross-dressers like you, rebels like me, and ninjas like her."

"Heh, maybe she is from a ninja family?" Keiko suggested, shrugging nonchalantly as they leave the room. Not really looking where she is going, she bumped into some girls. "Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going."

"O-oh, no it's all right!" the girl said, her face turning a tinge of rouge.

"You okay…?" Keiko looked at the girl, concerned. "You look kind of flushed."

"Oh, n-no I'm fine."

"O-okay…" she stepped aside to let the girl pass and she runs to her friends giggling. "That was weird…." She looked to Anko for an explanation. She shrugged in reply so Keiko just left it as is, another yet to be explained event. Lunch wrapped itself up and the two walked back to the classroom together to finish up today's classes. Keiko sat and wondered what kind of chaos would ensue when they stepped through the doors of Music Room 3_. Would there be music? An onsen…?_ She looked over to see if Anko was paying attention, because she wasn't. She had too much on her mind to think about the Japanese history lesson. The final class ended and this time she waited for Anko at the door.

"Are you ready?" Keiko asked her.

"Sure," Anko replied, grinning, "This is gonna be interesting since we have no clue where music room 3 is."

Keiko made a face that said she hadn't thought of it as a group of giggling girls went by talking about the Host Club and how they wanted to get there first so that they could have Tamaki-senpai first or Mori-senpai and how cute Hunny-senpai is.

"There's a lead." Keiko and Anko shrugged and followed them up the stairs, down the hall, and together they opened the doors to a bright light with a gentle whirlwind of rose petals, that when it cleared would become the Ouran High School Host Club.


	2. Secret 2: Revelations

Hey, welcome back! Thanks for joining us again! ~Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xxlostdreamerxx

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club, that is purely the work of Bisco Hatori-sensei! But, Anko and Keiko are ours!

Chapter 2: Revelations

As the blinding light faded and the rose petals disappeared into thin air an arousing, "Welcome to the Host Club!" chimed in a chorus of cheerful voices of equally cheerful, handsome men sitting on the sofa. The other girls dispersed into the room, taking seats where they were to be joined by the members of their choice. Keiko and Anko stood in awe, taking it all in. Before the two new students is a group of seven of varying heights. The other cross dressing girl sat in the seat with six handsome teens standing behind her seat. Exactly behind her, leaning on the chair a bit was a tall blonde with effervescent blue eyes, class 2-A's Suoh Tamaki. To his left are the mischievous twins, 1-A's Hitachin Hikaru and Kaoru. To the right was a slightly shorter neatly combed raven haired male with frameless glasses and grey eyes, 2-A's Ohtori Kyoya. Standing behind him was the tallest member with short messy raven hair and dark brown eyes, 3-A's Morinozuka Takashi (Mori). In front of the boy with glass was a very short blonde haired boy with big childish honey brown eyes, Haninozuka Mitsukuni (Hunny). All of them had slender lean bodies that seemed to border feminine but was just not hitting the over mark.

_Are these girls really that gullible…? Do the members even know?_ The two couldn't help but wonder as they took their first step onto the clean marble floors. The room was elegant as always and the boys were dressed as candy makers. They all had their topes and aprons. They all wore a light blue button up collared shirts, and brown pants with light blue pinstriping. The room had tables on the side covered with exotic candies from all over the world.

Tamaki Suoh spotted Keiko and Anko and his blue eyes sparkled like the ocean. behind the group of model males but when the two visiting girls look to their right, the see a huge line of gawking, giggling, gossiping, squealing girls with bright blushes and big hearts in their eyes. They took look at each other and shrug. As he spun over towards them in all of his sparkling glory Keiko backed up slowly and Anko stared at him skeptically. He pulled out a chocolate rose from his apron and offered it to Anko while taking her free hand. "Welcome, welcome, you must be new here. Hikaru and Kaoru told us that there were new students in their class. I'm Tamaki. You are?" Tamaki continued to glow as he spotted Keiko against the door majestically.

"M-Minamoto Anko," she managed to say, bewildered by the way he is.

"I see you've brought an escort," he said with a keen look in his eye.

Tamaki moved toward Keiko now and put his arm around her, "Now, my good man, you may join in our festivities or you are free to leave and pick up this young lady later."

"Er, I'm not a-" Keiko begins, she sees the he/she staring from her table of swooning ladies and shakes her head.

…_Not again…_ Haruhi thinks with a nice annoyed face.

Keiko is about say something again, but feels a light tap on the back of her shoulder and a small "ahem" from behind her. She turned her head only to see who it is but sees only a flash of pale yellow so she turned completely around to see more clearly.

_The girl I bumped into after lunch._ "May I help you…?" She asked with a small kind smile, her hands in her pockets. Her friends squeal a bit and their faces flush. Keiko dismissed as them fawning over the club boys and keeps her attention on the one girl that called for it.

"Uhm…I was wondering…if it is not too much trouble for you…if you don't…that I designate you?" She said in a very meek tone that is barely above a whisper. Because it was so low, Keiko had to lean in a bit, being that the girl is several inches shorter than her.

"Come again?" Her face only a few inches from the all ready flustered girl makes the girl stumble on her footing and Keiko caught her. (Tamaki, still holding her is intrigued.)

"I'm sorry!" She quickly said in a flurry and stands on her own once again. "I was wondering if I may designate you!" She quickly said a little louder than before.

"Designate…me…?" Keiko raised a brow in confusion and curiosity. She turned to Anko who shrugs.

"Don't look at me. I'm as clueless as just as you are!" She raised her hands up in the air, as if claiming surrender.

"Did I hear designate?" Tamaki chimed in. He put his hand under his chin to look like a handsome thinker. He closed his eyes, "Ah, so that's it! You want to join! Well, you're a little scrawny, but we can give you a try! Welcome to the Host Club, now, what is your name?!' Tamaki asks grandly, now opening his eyes and notices that at some point that from right under his arm Keiko had escaped and was now crossing the room to get a better look at it with Anko, who was now munching on the rose.

"HEY!" Tamaki began, but then the twins interrupted, "Kei-wei!" They waved her over and Anko followed, not wanting to be captured by Tamaki again. Keiko was blushing madly and her fist was shaking a little.

"I told you guys to stop calling me that!" she scolded.

"Call you what?" they asked nonchalantly together. "Kei-wei? Kei-pii?"

"Oh, you know him?" Tamaki asked them.

"Milord, haven't you learned? This is not a him," Hikaru shook his head.

"This is our cousin and classmate, Kian Keiko," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki stared at the three of them, trying to see the similarities without luck when Kyoya came over to Tamaki, "Tamaki, you need to get to work. We're losing profit with your idle chatter."

"B-but, Kyoya… I want to meet Kian-san!" Tamaki whined. Kyoya shot him a look and Tamaki went into his corner and the sound of the girls whispering, "Poor Master Tamaki…" all around them.

"Don't be so mean, Kyo-oniisan," Anko scolded, crossing her arms.

Kyoya's eye twitched as he took a look at her, "My father let you out of the house like that?"

"Oji-san wasn't home when I got there this morning," Anko explained with a sigh. "I plan to be home early enough for him not see. That is, if you don't rat me out, of course."

"I won't, I have nothing to gain from that. But, if my father so happens to see a picture of your uniform it will be out of my hands, Anko-chan," Kyoya fought back.

"Come now, you know you would never do such a thing," she said in the same chilly tone as him.

Tamaki looked from Kyoya to Anko and then from the twins to Keiko and he put his hands on his head and tugged at his hair, "What's going on?! Why does everyone have a relative here except me?! Even Mori and Hunny are related!"

"Will you just call me Kai? I don't want those names spreading around." She rested her face into her palm. _Now I remember why I hated the receiving end of the torture! _"Took you guys a while to recognize it was me, though." She grinned, combing her fingers through her hair. "So this is the 'amazing Host Club' you both never shut up about?" She said, looking around at all the romance filling the air. Most of it made her want to gag while some minor things made her smile. "You flirt with girls all day?"

"What is little Kei-wei jealous?" Hikaru grinned, leaning in a bit.

"Hardly…." Keiko muttered while rolling her eyes and pushing him away. "Personal space, remember? We had this conversation last time."

"Awe you're no fun!" Kaoru huffed as he rested his arm on her shoulder, using her for support. "Did you at least miss us?"

"If I say yes, will you stop with the names?" She sighed, knowing this may be her only temporary escape for the moment. They two look at each other, as they calculated the offer, before nodding their heads. "Then yes, I did miss you."

"I knew it!" Hikaru poked her cheek, twisting his finger in semicircles. Keiko looks at him with an "are you seriously doing that?" type look before lightly swatting his finger away. He frowns and feigns to be hurt. Kaoru instantly runs to his brother's aid dramatically.

"Hikaru, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, now that you are here." He held Kaoru's face lovingly and all the girls swoon at the sight. Keiko snickered and soon fell to the floor in hysterics.

_Is this what my cousins do? Feign incest? This is rich!_ She held her gut as it begins to hurt from the laughter. The fan girls glare at her with daggers as she slowly rises to her feet, calming down and just gives them a quick wink before giving her cousins a quick hug each. "You guys are something else!" She then turned to Anko, who was staring at them, unable to understand how they can do that in public, and gives her a curious look. "You're related to the uptight looking one? Wow, you'd never see the resemblance!"

"He's not THAT uptight. At least, not at home he isn't," Anko reveals. Kyoya's face twists into a look of embarrassment and he covers her mouth.

He leaned over her shoulder and said coldly, "Pretty girls shouldn't talk, it makes them ugly." Tamaki backed away, afraid of the demon lurking within Kyoya.

Anko smiled to say, "Okay, you win this time, Oniisan!" Kyoya released her and she stood in her place, bouncing a little bit, pleased that she got him so riled up.

Keiko then turned to Tamaki and placed her hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay, I'll be your…err… cousin too?" she asked hesitantly, unsure if she wanted to say sister since he mistook her for a boy at first.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled and he turned to Kyoya and cheered, "Look, Mother! Our family is expanding! Oh, Anko-chan! Want to join our family?!"

Before Anko can say anything Kyoya smacks Tamaki on the back of the head and scolds, "Leave her out of your nonsense! Get to work, we're losing profit!"

"Don't be such stickler Mr. Clipboard." Keiko rolled her eyes but suddenly and an idea formed in her head and she looked at Anko with a smirk. The twins instantly knew that grin, since they wore it multiple times a day themselves and watch in amusement. Keiko stood before Anko and dropped down on one knee. "I know we have only just met, but it seems like I have know you for an eternity Anko-hime! I must as you, do me the grand honour of becoming my wife?" She said, holding one of Anko's hands tenderly in her own two hands, with a sincere expression.

The twins keeled over with laughter as Kyoya's expression shifted from calm and collected to that of utter dismay and disgust for a split second but he quickly regained his composure and glared at Keiko who just grins.  
"What do you say, Kyoya-senpai? Or should I say Kyo-oniisan?" She smirked as the twins snickered behind her.

"Oh! Yay! I do!" Anko cheered, playing along.

"I don't think so," Kyoya warned, clearly very agitated.

"I think that's up to Kai-kun and I!" she huffed sarcastically. "You should have more fun, Oniisan! It's good for your health. They say the more you laugh, the longer you live!"

Just then, the bubbly Hunny jumped into the mix. "His name is Mori-chan, ne! And I'm Hunny! Can I call you Kei-chan?" the sweet child-like voice bubbled out from over the one called Mori's shoulder.

"I'd prefer Kai…but uhm…whatever floats your boat." She shrugged.

"Kai-chan, do you like sweets?" He asked with a hug innocent grin, a stuffed pink bunny in hand."

"Yeah…a bit…but I'm not that hungry…."

"Awe…" His eyes drooped as he frowned and Keiko felt a pang of guilt.

"But how about later…?" She asked a bit hopefully.

"Promise…?" He beamed with delight and Keiko grinned, pulling out her pinkie and wrapping it around his.

"I promise!"

"Yay, Kai-chan is gonna have cake with us later, Bun-Bun!" He cheered to the bunny.

_And they say I'm too immature for high school..._ She chuckled nervously as he skipped away happily to his awaiting flock of females and hops onto one of their laps and rolls about like a child. Mori followed silently and sat amongst the group like a silently vigil guardian. Keiko felt her heart sink a bit as the thought of her brother populates her mind. She bit her lower lip and fiddled with the lockets on her necklace as guilt builds up even more. She pulls herself out if it as she feels someone's arm rest on her shoulder and she looked to see Anko. "This is quite the club." She smirked.

"Yes, yes it is!" Anko agrees without hesitation. "Kyo-oniisan, you're friends are so lively! You should invite them over!"

"Oh! We can sit at the kotatsu!" Tamaki cried in happiness, only to be rejected by Kyoya's glare.

After the whole introduction hubbub was over, Kyoya eventually got all the members to return to hosting the anxiously awaiting young female classmates. Each of them graciously apologized to the women and swoon them with their gentleman words, easily winning the forgiveness of all the princesses.

_Man, these rich people are something else! All the girls from my other school would fawn over these guys like bees to flowers!_ Keiko lightly crossed her arms and leaned against the wall by the doors and watched whatever takes place. Anko stood besides her and watched as well.

_Is this what Kyo-oniisan works on all the time? I wonder why…it doesn't seem like his kind of thing. These guys are nothing like him! Actually their nothing like each other! But, I guess that's what it takes, I mean, opposites attract after all._ She took notice as Tamaki hands off another chocolate rose like a prince charming, Hunny childishly scarfed down a mouth full of sugar delights, Mori silently wiped away the mess around Hunny's mouth with a napkin, Haruhi held light conversations with a group of three, the twins conjured up another scene, and Kyoya click-clacked away on his laptop while nodding as some girls go off on some small story.

The rest of the club easily rolled on by and soon everyone, except for the Host Club members were kindly told to leave. Anko and Keiko silently waited for their respective relative, school bags and such besides them.

"For a school with a hell of a lot free time, they sure do pile on some homework." Keiko muttered more to herself.

"Yeah, it's like a truck load! If they spent more time teaching then letting the students laze around we wouldn't have to do so much! I want free time!" Anko complained a bit as she frowned at her heavy school bag. The two continue the conversation, comparing their schools to this one when the members come out in their regular uniforms and ready to head home.

"Well it was great meeting you, Kai-chan!"

"Yeah, same here," Keiko grinned.

"Anko, let's go." Kyoya called out from a little ways down the hall, pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose with one finger.

"Well I better get going, see you tomorrow." She waved lightly "See you tomorrow."

"Keiko, come on!" The twins called out form the other end of the hall.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She waved.

"Kei-weii, hurry up!" Hikaru sang and Keiko scowled at him. She waved to the others and headed over to them, thwacking Hikaru on the back of the head.

Anko waved at the Hitachin car as it passed by and then followed Kyoya into the Ohtori car and the two sat in quiet for a little bit. Kyoya had taken out his day planner and was marking things in it while Anko took out some of that homework to start. Half way through the ride she was bored with her assignments and only had one thing left to do.

She stared at the window and then turned to Kyoya, "So, what do you want to do when we get home? I know you must have finished your assignments secretly during the club hours," Anko says brightly.

Kyoya puts the planner down and shoots Anko an annoyed look as she eagerly awaited his answer and replied, "You can do whatever you want. I have things to do. Tamaki wants to arrange a visit to the Kyoto Imperial Palace. I need to get that out of the way."

"Oh, that sounds like fun! May I help, Oniisan?!" Anko asks with a pleading face.

"No, you will just complicate things. Why don't you call Fuyumu and spend time with her?"

Anko lowers her head and stops bouncing in her seat, "Why are you being so mean today, Kyoya? You're not usually like this… Is it because no one is watching? I know you're different with different people."

"I don't think you realize how much trouble you are in, Anko-imo-tosan," Kyoya says, writing something in his planner. Then he adds, "Don't forget why you were sent to live with us."


	3. Secret 3: The Hitachiin House

Hey, Everyone, thanks so much for staying with us up to this point! ~ Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xxlostdreamerxx.

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club; that is the sole work of the great manga-ka, Bisco Hatori-sensei. However, Anko Minamoto and Keiko Kaien, along with all of the other characters not from the original plot line of Host Club are ours.

Chapter 3: The Hitachin House

The three of them walked out of the school and headed towards a limousine that was waiting for them. The driver came out and opened the door for them.

"Hitachiin-samas…." He bowed respectfully at the twins. He was about to greet Keiko the same way but she had walked on.

"Oi, Keiko! Where are you going?" Kaoru called out.

"The car is here!" Hikaru said.

"Hunh…?" She turned around to see that the two had stopped following her and that there was a car in front of them. "Oh…." A wave of embarrassment washed over her as she meekly walked back. She had been so use to walking home from school at her old school that she completely forgot about the car ride this morning.

"Only you little Kei-pii, only you…!" Hiakru snickered, ruffling her hair before getting in the car after Kaoru.

"I thought you agreed to not call me that?" She scowled while trying to cover her blush. She sat across from the two after thanking the driver who bowed and shut the door behind them.

"Awe, look Hikaru, we made little Kei-mun blush!" Kaoru teased, poking her cheek. "Isn't that cute?"

"Awe, how cute…!" Hikaru poked her other cheek.

"I am not little and stop calling me those names!" She huffed. _Now I really know why I hated the receiving end! Well then three can play at this game!_

"We're just joking Keiko, sheesh!" Keiko turned her head away from them and stards out the window. She had seen Anko wave at them so she waved back with a grin. The twins stopped and looked at one another.

"Now look what you did Hikaru? I told you we should've stopped!" Kaoru snapped.

"Look what I did? What about you? You're the one that started calling her 'Little Kei-mun'!"

"Don't pin this on me, you started it!" Kaoru glared.

"I always tease her like that! You're the reason why she snapped!" Hikaru scowled. The two are face to face, glaring daggers at each other and Keiko panicked.

"C'mon you two, don't fight!" She shoved herself between the two, pushing them apart. "I was just kidding! I'm not upset!"

"Don't try and cover for him!" Hikaru scoffed.

"Cover for me? I did nothing wrong! She's covering for you, you framer!" Kaoru scoffed back.

"Enough!" She pushed them both toward the opposite ends of the seat and gives them each a scolding look. "It is none of your faults! I was just kidding!" She huffed, a bit tired from trying to keep them apart. _Even when they are upset they are inseparable, jeez!_

"You tell her to say that Kaoru? Trying to get the blame off of you with another scheme?"

"Hardly, I bet you told her to say that just so you can frame me again-oh wait you did!"

"No one told me to say anything! I was trying to trick you guys! I don't really mind when you call me that! If you don't stop fighting, I'll never let you call me any nicknames!"

"So you don't mind us calling you them?" Kaoru asked.

"No…." She sighed heavily, returning to her original seat.

"And if we stop, we can call you all the nicknames we want?"

"Yes…." She sighed again, not really thinking but when the wording finally registers in her head, it is too late. She looked at their faces to see the oh-so familiar identical grins that she knew too well. The two hugged each other, Hikaru's arms around Kaoru's waist while Kaoru's arms are wrapped around his twin's neck.

"I'm sorry Kaoru; I was such a horrible brother to you, framing you for my doings!"

"No Hikaru, I should've never said such things to you! Please forgive me!"

"How can I forgive you if there is nothing to forgive?" He says lovingly.

"Hikaru…!" Kaoru gasped lightly, looking up in wonder at the elder twin.

Keiko sunk into the seat, her eyes wide with shock, and her head hung lightly.

_I can't believe I fell for that!_ She felt her eye twitch at the notion as the twins turned to her with a blank gaze. _They tricked me…while I was tricking them…they knew!_ She glared at the two, her mouth in a frown, and her eyebrows furrowed. "You guys are unbelievable!" She crossed her arms and looked away again, this time actually hurt. _And here I was beating myself up for getting them two in a fight!_ She slouched even more in her seat.

"Awe c'mon Kei-chi!" They sat beside her with identical grins. "You know you can't stay upset forever."

"We know you're weakness…." Hikaru grinned devilishly and Keiko looked at him wide eyed.

_They wouldn't…._ She looked at him skeptically.

"Oh yes…we would!" Kaoru replied smirking. As they both reached out for her sides, the car door opened, and she quickly hoped out, putting her guard up.

"Don't you dare…!" She said in a warning tone.

"Which one…?" They said blankly.

"Hunh…?" She looked at the two in slight confusion, dropping her guard.

"Which one of us shouldn't dare…?" They said in unison again, as they walked past her.

"What…?" She looked at the two even more confused than before. She turned to look at their retreating figures.

"You best prepare yourself Kian-sama…they will be even harder, if not the hardest, with you." The driver sighed sullenly.

"Harder…hardest…for what…?" She asked, but the driver just looked at the ground for a bit, and sadly sighed again.

"You'll see." He lightly nudged her foreword. "You best head inside. Keiko did as told and hesitantly walked inside the house, leaving her shoes in the mud room. She cautiously walked in and was greeted by the workers. She greeted them back respectfully as well before heading to her room and dropping her stuff. She brushed their weird behavior aside and grabbed a shirt and some jeans before heading into her personal bathroom to change. She hung her uniform in the closet to keep them neat and headed back to her bed. She looked between her bag of books and bag of clothes, debating which to do first.

_The clothes would probably be faster and easier to do and I am probably going to need time for my homework. I also need to look for those two and see what's up…did I say something wrong?_ She bit her lower lip a bit before brushing the worry aside. "Get a grip Keiko, no use worrying about it now. You'll ask them after you put your clothes away." She quickly unpacked her clothes and stashed them away in the dresser drawers, placed a few pictures on one of the nightstands beside the bed, and propped her guitar on its stand, after unfolding, by the window. In total, it took her about twenty or so minutes since she did not bring much except for what she needed. She placed her bathroom necessities in their place as well before glancing at the clock.

_Where are they…? Maybe I should do my homework first….? Might as well get it out of the way…._ She sighed and lugged her bag towards the expensive desk in the attached room that had an open doorway to it. She plopped down on to the seat and took a deep breath before she begun lifting all the books and stuff into the desk and skimmed at all her assignments. After checking what she had to do quickly, she started the slow and painful task of fulfilling each assignment. Some assignments are quick and easy for her, and she actually enjoyed them. Others were a huge pain and she needed serious help to keep her mind from wandering.

While this went on; Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their room on the bed silently. They had finished their homework assignments either in a class or sometime before the Host Club began. They hated the feeling of lugging homework home and the nagging thought of it during the club so they decided to do away with the annoyance as soon as they possibly could. Sometimes all of it was never finished completely before the club but just enough to easily forget about for the few hours the club ran.

"Do you think she can tell us apart?" Hikaru asked, furrowing his brows as he stared at the carpet on the floor. _She's probably just like the rest! I mean we barely see her as is compared to how many times we see those girls at school._

"I don't know…." Kaoru replied sullenly. "But we can't do to her what we do to everyone else." _This will prove if she knows us at all!_

"Yeah…." Hikaru replied as he lay back on the bed. "I don't know think she'll be able to." He said after several minutes of silence. Kaoru looked to his brother with a curious gaze. They may be twins but there were rare times where he could not easily read his brother at all. And he knew it worked vice versa as well. These were one of those times. Kaoru wanted Keiko to prove them wrong and be able to tell them apart with ease but there was this nagging voice in his head that spat back otherwise. "She'll be just like the rest of them." He said.

_Do you really think that Hikaru? Or are you just saying that?_ Kaoru frowned lightly and looked to the wall. _Does he believe that?_ "We'll never know until we test her…." He finally said. He hated the idea of testing Keiko because he believed she just knew. He did not know why or how, but maybe it was one of those things that may never have an exact explanation.

_Would she be able to tell us apart if we did test her? Would she know me for me? How would she know? She says she knows now-but how? There has to be some plausible reasoning behind it!_ Hikaru mulls over the thought. A sick feeling had grown in his gut. Usually when they decided to do this type of thing, he would just go numb and expected the same thing all the time. The only other person to know who was which; was Haruhi and she had reasoning for that. This time, he did not feel numb; but could not no matter how hard he tried. He felt uneasy about this. Why, he could not understand and it only made him grow even more agitated. At the moment, he wished he could just delve into his brother's mind and find out what he believed and what he thought of all this. _Is Kaoru feeling as uneasy as I am? Maybe he's hoping she guesses right…should I? But what if she gets it wrong? It'll only hurt more._

"I have an idea…." Kaoru said hesitantly and Hikaru sat up.

"What is it?"

"I don't get this! I dislike math, why am I in such a high class?" She groaned aloud. "Where's Hikaru, I need help! He's good at math." She grumbled and pushed her chair away and headed out of her room. Just as she opened the door, a maid was about to knock on it.

"Ah, Kian-sama," she said with a bow as Keiko's eye twitched from the sama. "This is for you." She hands Keiko a letter.

"Whose it from….?" She raised a brow in question, taking the blank envelope.

"From Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama…." She bowed again and left before Keiko can ask anything else.

_That was weird._ She shrugged it aside and pulled out the note and skimmed through it. She could tell that Kaoru is the one who wrote it since was his handwriting. They both had neat handwriting; Kaoru's was more elegant in ways. Plus, his way of wording things was much different than Hikaru's. _They want me to play hide and seek?_ She walked out of her room and looked at her surroundings. _In this mansion…me against them…so not fair!_ She sighed and put the letter in her pocket. "And here I just had a math question." She rubbed her temple a bit before thinking about where to look for them. They used to play this game all the time, her, her brother, and the twins. She was an okay hider, but an excellent seeker.

She pondered over the possibilities of where they would hide first. As kids, they were tiny and could hide anywhere, but now that they are older, they were more limited in space.

_But maybe they aren't hiding under or in something…maybe they are hiding in a general place._ She headed down the halls cautiously, quickly scoping rooms just in case. She had narrowed her guess to one of the libraries, their mother's personal fashion wing, the game room, and the garden. _Hmm…if I were Hikaru…where would I hide?_ She toyed with one of her earrings as she pondered the possibilities. After a good fifteen minutes of thinking and wandering around for a bit she heaved out a sigh of frustration. _Why do I even bother preplanning? My gut is always right!_ She stopped and looked down at her gut. "All right gut," she said "do your stuff! Let's find out where those two are hiding!" A few of the nearby workers eyed her strangely. It was definitely a sight that was uncommon to the household, a teenage girl talking to her gut about finding where the two young masters were hiding.

She glanced around one more time, her mind completely blank before walking off in some direction she felt was correct. She walked down the maze of halls, down some steps, and down another hall before stopping in front of white double doors with elegant handles. She turned both handles and pushed the door inwards and found herself in an elegant room with a glass wall revealing the garden, a grand piano, a glass case with some flutes, a violin, and some other things but the one thing that caught her eyes was the capped person sitting on the seat.

"Got you Hikaru…!" She grinned as she placed a hand on their shoulder.

"What makes you think I'm Hikaru? I'm Kaoru." He frowned.

"All right 'Kaoru'; let's go find 'Hikaru'." She rolled her eyes and used air quotes in reply before grabbing their hand and exiting the room. They stood out in the hall for a bit as Keiko waited for another stroke of luck. She headed up the steps down some other halls, and entered the library behind thr oak doors. The room was filled from ceiling to floor with shelves upon shelves with books. She walked amongst the network of shelves before finding the next twin sitting in a chair, waiting patiently.

"Kaoru…!" She grinned childishly. "I win!"A silence falls between the trio as they stand amongst the books. Keiko sensed the tense and hesitant vibe from the two. She looked between the two for a bit with a curious glance. _What's going?_ The twins looked to one another and positioned themselves before her.

"Who is who?" They asked.

"Obviously you are Kaoru." She pointed to the teen on the right. "And you are Hikaru." She pointed to the other.

"What makes you say that?" The one she called Kaoru asked.

"Hunh…? Well it's kind of hard to explain." She said thoughtfully, fiddling with her necklace lockets. "I kind of just know I guess." She shrugged. "Why?" This irritated the both of them greatly.

"Let's play another game." They said unison, their expression a bit grave.

"Okay…what game?" She shrugged, a tad bit unsure since they both seemed very serious. She did not know why and had a feeling she did not like where this is going.

"The 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!"

"Oh…okay…." She knew this game and felt a bit hurt that they would do this to her. _Maybe they're just pulling your leg agai,n Keiko…like in the car._ They both took off their hats to show that she had guessed wrong since the one she called Hikaru had a left parted hair and the one she claimed as Kaoru and a right parted hair. They replaced their caps and shuffled themselves about expertly for the next several minutes before finally stopping.

"Which one is Hikaru?" They both had the same blank, yet irritated expression with a hint of annoyance in their tone. Keiko did not even take time to think and pointed to each of them but this time claimed the one on the right as right as Hikaru and the one on the left as Kaoru. They both made a buzzing sound after her answer and tell her she is incorrect.

"What do you mean incorrect?" She looked at them stunned. "I'm right!"

"You think you know us by just a whimsical guess? What makes you think you're right?" The one she claimed as Hikaru scoffed.

"No I don't think, I know it isn't because of a whimsical guess…." She said through gritted teeth. She had hoped they were just pranking her again but now she knew they were actually testing her. She felt her heart shrink a bit as a stabbing pain pierced in her chest. Her throat constricted a bit as it suddenly went partially dry and her head began to swim with the revolting thoughts Kaien had helped her shut away. "You really think I don't know you two by now?" She clenched her fists tightly and snatched their caps off their head. "You think I know you by your hair parting alone?" She spoke in a creepishly calm tone but her fists shook from her inner boiling pain. "I know you two made yourselves look like the other, so don't think I'll back down from my answers now just because I saw your hair!" She snapped. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't know the difference between the twins that my mother would never shut up about?" She glared at the two and looked directly at Kaoru who had his hair like Hikaru. "You think I wouldn't know that you were the one that my mom would nonstop talk about how you are so unique and in tune to others? And you!" She turned to Hikaru who had his hair like Kaoru. "You think I wouldn't know the guy who my mom would say was going to a great person because of his drive and passion. You think I wouldn't know the two who took my mom's every minute of attention that I would get? She never shut up about you two! Not once would there be a time where I wasn't hearing about you or being compared to one of you or something!" She tried to hide her hurt tone and broken feelings but it was pretty much useless. "Yeah knowing how your hair parts may help people who see you all the time but I actually know you. I know I can't be as talented as you two were or as funny or whatever it was she was enamored with about you guys! Kaien-onii-sama and Oto-sama were even obsessed with you! I was nonexistent to them! I know I can never be pretty or normal or anything aside from a forsaken liability! I'm the reason why she died, why the incident happened with Kaien-onii-sama, all of it because of my stupidity! I always tried to get her to notice me and accept me for me…I never thought I'd lose to a bunch of snobbish brats that I have the 'great honour' of calling my cousins that don't know how great they have it…but I guess the joke is really on me." She smiled mockingly at herself. "Thanks…." She mutters sarcastically and tosses the caps back at them. "Thanks a lot." She ran out of the room as the two stood there in shock at the sudden out bust from their usually quiet and reasonable cousin.

"She knew…." Hikaru muttered numbly. He expected to be ecstatic that she knew and for this all too just blow over smoothly but the plan had back fired. He never expected anything behind her, nothing like what she had told at least.

"Yeah…she did." Kaoru sighed. After all this time they had done this charade of who's who, he never once felt an ounce of guilt for tricking someone in this manner. He had thought it necessary to weed out the people who may actually have meant something from those who posed as meaningful. It had been almost three to four years since they last saw her or her brother so this sudden thrusting into their lives had made them feel uneasy. They were just fine knowing that they were around a group of people the genuinely knew them and accepted them. They never expected to see her in their school and living with them.

"Wait, what incident?" Kaoru's eyes snapped from their dazed expression and they look to one another.

"An incident with Kaien…?" Hikaru had hoped Kaoru would have a clue but was met with the same clueless and confused expression, Kaoru hoping Hikaru may know.

"She knew…." Hikaru muttered numbly. He expected to be ecstatic that she knew and for this all too just blow over smoothly but the plan had back fired.

"Yeah…she always did." Kaoru sighed. After all this time they had done this charade of who's who, he never once felt an ounce of guilt for tricking someone in this manner. He had thought it necessary to weed out the people who may actually have meant something from those who posed as meaningful.

_She just knew…like always and wanted to be there for us._ They thought as they looked at the place where their cousin once stood. It had been almost three to four years since they last saw her or her brother so this sudden thrusting into their lives had made them feel uneasy. They were just fine knowing that they were around a group of people the genuinely knew them and accepted them. They never expected to see her in their school and living with them.

"Wait, what incident?" Kaoru's eyes snapped from their dazed expression and they look to one another.

"An incident with Kaien…?" Hikaru had hoped Kaoru would have a clue but was met with the same clueless and confused expression, Kaoru hoping Hikaru may know. The two rush out of the room and split up as they look for Keiko.

Keiko sat in a corner of her room, hugging her knees tightly to her chest as she shut her eyes tightly. They stung incessantly, threatening to spill tears. But was it right for her to cry? She had been thrown into their lives out of nowhere and expected so much…was she at fault? She did not know whether or not she was justified to cry or feel anything at the moment. She did not even know what she felt. It was all a muddle of jumbled knots that seemed like they would never be undone.

_You think they care? No one cares about you! You're the reason why everyone gets hurt somehow! You're just a nuisance since birth! You're the reason why mother was ill all the time! You're the reason why dad had to pay all those medical bills! You were and always will be a liability to everyone around you!_ The voice sneered. _Face it; you're the reason why she died. You're the reason why Kaien is in the state he is. You're the reason why dad was torn from the love of his life and has to live with the fact of his son being-!_ "Shut up!" She growled to herself, covering her ears as she feels her eyes sting once again. "Get out of my head!" She gripped her hair tightly as she tried to ignore that horrible voice telling her things that she knew too well to be true. She did not need it all being thrown at her now of all times.

She felt helpless and she hated it. _So what if the twins don't trust you? They have the right to trust whomever they want! Not like I deserve it anyone. What did I ever do to gain it?_ She thought rationally for bit, just like she always did when in this kind of rut. She let out a shaky sigh and turned to her electric guitar. Her dad had insisted she take it with her so she did. After standing, she went to the closer to pull out a small white box and a smaller brown box from her duffle bag. She unpacked a small amp from the white one and plugged it in to a nearby outlet after plugging in all the needed chords from the brown box, pick in hand. After strapping the black and white guitar in place, she silently strummed the chorus of one of her favourite songs, the volume set at a decent level.

The twins stand outside her bedroom door, listening to the muffled sounds of the guitar.

We hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for coming back! We hope to see you next time! Please review! ~ Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xxlostdreamerxx


	4. Secret 4: the Ohtori House

Hey, Guys! Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xxlostdreamerxx thank you for your support!

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours. Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

Secret 4: The Ohtori House (goes on while events in the Hitachiin house is happening)

Anko spent the rest of the ride doing what remained of her work and then pulled out a book to read, deciding not to talk to Kyoya for now. As the car pulled up to the front door the chauffer opened the door for them. Anko steped out quickly and headed straight to her room to change her clothes before her uncle got home. Kyoya walked behind her and the two separated into their own bedrooms.

Kyoya settled his books down on the table by the couch so that he could look over some notes later that evening for the English test that he and Tamaki had the next day, then crossed the room to sit at his desk. The computer turns on smoothly and the LCD screen glowed brightly in his face. He logged onto a travel site and began to look up what the most fun way to get to the Kyoto Imperial Palace, knowing that that would bring even more profit if the ride was as enjoyable as the actual site. The hours passed by and dinner would be ready soon, so Kyoya went to change out of his school clothes, which he had forgotten to do since he was too preoccupied with what he had said to Anko earlier.

_Don't forget why you were sent here to live with us._ The coldness of his own voice rung in his ears as he washed his face with a damp cloth to get the stench of school off of him. _…Maybe… That was a bit much…_ He looked at his watch and realized that Anko hadn't bothered him for two hours now and that was very unlike her. He stared into the mirror for a while when he heard a knock at the door. _Or maybe not… That must be her now._ Kyoya put on his best straight face and opens his door.

"Master Kyoya," said one of his butlers. "Master Suoh is here to see you."

"Thank you," Kyoya said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Kyoya walked down the stairs and into a sitting room where he sees Anko and Tamaki having tea together and much to his surprise for some reason the kotatsu was on. She was wearing a beige sweater and jeans now with her hair up, looking much more presentable than she was earlier.

"Oh, Oniisan! I was keeping Suoh-sempai company while he waited for you," Anko said cheerfully.

"Yes, yes, Kyoya, come let's have tea!" Tamaki urged, gesturing as to say 'hurry up'.

"What do you mean have tea? It's almost time for dinner," Kyoya responded, wondering if Anko was upset or not. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to use the kotatsu! I called your house and Anko-chan happened to pick up and when I asked she said I could come over and use it!" Tamaki beamed.

Kyoya looked at Anko for a while and then said, "Fine, do whatever you want."

"Oniisan, you're not going to join us?" Anko asked in a confused tone.

"No, I'm going to get ready for dinner. If you know what's best you're going to tell Tamaki to leave and get ready, too. My father will be home soon."

"…May I invite Suoh-sempai for dinner then since he's here already?" Anko requested.

"Like I said, do whatever you want, if Father gets mad then the blame is on you. I won't take responsibility for your actions, Anko."

Anko sighed and turned to Tamaki with a smile, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Suoh-sempai?"

"I'd love to!" Tamaki agreed in delight. "Well, then we'd best wash up then."

Tamaki pranced over towards the bathroom, leaving Anko to go back to her room. It seems like the moment Tamaki came back out of the bathroom Kyoya had grabbed him.

"Leave now," Kyoya ordered, his eyes icy.

Tamaki has on a child-like, bewildered face and asked, "What? Why? Anko-chan asked me to stay for dinner. It'd be rude if I were to just leave after accepting the invitation, besides I've already phoned Mansion #2 and told them I would be staying here. I'd hate to trouble them after giving them the night off."

"Tell Anko you have to leave because you just remembered that you have to study for your English class tomorrow," Kyoya continued on. "Leave unless you want me to tell the twins about you and Haruhi." Kyoya's mouth turned up into a sadistic looking smile as Tamaki's eyes widen.

Kyoya left Tamaki standing alone to mull over what he wanted to do. He sees Tamaki walk over to Anko when she came back out of her room and smoothly walked over towards them.

"You really can't stay, Suoh-sempai? When you came over a few minutes ago you seemed like you were going to be here for awhile," Anko was saying when Kyoya approached.

"Oh, no, something has come up, that's all," Tamaki lied behind his boyish smile and his arm behind his head, pulling at the hair a little because of how guilty he felt for lying.

"Okay, if you're sure… I hope it wasn't Kyoya- oniisan who changed your mind in the few minutes I was gone. He has a tendency to do that when he wants to get his way," Anko suggested, giving Tamaki an outlet to let him stay and sensing that Kyoya was the reason. She gave him a quick little look.

Tamaki was clear on the fact that today, especially for some reason didn't want him hanging around. "No, no, really, I must go. Thank you very much for having me. We'll have to do this again sometime soon, Anko-chan," Tamaki told her as he headed for the door where a servant was waiting to see him out.

"…Okay then, see you tomorrow, Sempai."

Kyoya gave him a wave and with that Tamaki left the Anko and Kyoya to an awkward silence. Anko turned and went back into her room, not bothering to see if Kyoya was watching or cared. She entered the big room that was styled like a loft. To the right, by the window was a staircase leading up to where the real bedroom was, seeing that it actually had a bed. Downstairs, there was a couch, coffee table, desk, and TV. In one word Anko knew just what it was above all of the others: boring.

"This place could use some sprucing," she sighed and went over to lay on the couch and stare at the blank TV screen.

_Don't forget why you were sent here to live with us_. Kyoya's words struck her hard and she eyes. _You're so cold… Not at all how you usually are- uh- were with me whenever I visited. It's not fair._ She put her hand on her other wrist and stared at it for what seemed like forever. She ended up drifting into a nap until a servant knocked on her door to call her to dinner.

"I'll be right there," she groaned as she tried to remember what she had been dreaming about a moment ago. Well, whatever it had been, it made her uneasy. She rose from the couch and woke herself up by splashing cold water on her face before heading to the dining room.

At the table sat her aunt, an older, thin woman with wonderful dark hair that was done in a unique, yet elegant bun without a hair out of place at one head of the table. Kyoya's two brothers sat at one end of the table along with her uncle, Kyoya's father, who sat at the head. He was an older man with short, dark hair that was starting to gray and had a thin figure, if one didn't know the power that this man possessed they would say he looked fragile sometimes. But, he was powerful running the family business that dealt with many things, one being medical was lot of work and he knew just how to get what he wanted. Anko had never witnessed her uncle using his power before and something told her that tonight she would. Kyoya came in just after her and took a seat at the opposite end of the table, to the right of his mother. Anko was unsure where to go when Kyoya's eyes pointed her to the seat on the left of her aunt.

It was a little more than awkward to sit at the Ohtori dinner table when they were not entertaining. Usually, there was idle chatter about the business or the achievements of family members of heads of big companies; tonight it was silent, so silent that it hurt her ears. The food came quickly and they all ate in silence.

"I see you've joined us tonight, Oniisans," Kyoya said cautiously, looking down the table at his two brothers.

"They're here to discuss business after dinner tonight," his father said blandly, not looking up at his son. "Anko-meigosan, when did you get here?"

"I got here just before noon, Oji-san."

"I take it that you were settled in promptly and have seen Ouran Academy. "

"Yes, I have, Ouran is lovely," she replied with a smile.

"Kyoya escorted you around, I assume? Or was he as incompetent as usual?" her uncle asked promptly, not showing any emotion or acknowledging that she enjoyed it.

She shot a glance at Kyoya, knowing that he would be in trouble if he hadn't and Kyoya looked as if he was ready to make an argument, "He did and was very gracious about it."

Kyoya looked at her in surprise for a moment and then added, "Anko- itoko was very welcomed, I made sure of that." The truth was that Kyoya had actually forgotten to greet Anko once she came into the academy because he was going over a lesson in physics that he found interesting.

"Good. Be sure that everyone knows that she is related to us and that she conducts herself as such, Kyoya."

"Of course, Oto-san," Kyoya replied with a nod.

Anko thought of her uniform and blushed, she'd be in a lot of trouble for what she had done to it and would be looked down upon by this man if she chose to wear the boys' one like Keiko and Haruhi (who she found out from Kyoya was a girl). She couldn't bear the thought of another family member being disappointed in her.

"Kyoya, I'm sure that you recall why Anko is here. I want you to keep a close eye on her. I don't need the fact that she's taken her own life to tarnish the Ohtori name," her uncle ordered Kyoya, as if no one else was in the room.

Anko's eyes were wide at the mention of her doing such a thing and especially that her uncle could be so cold about something like that as she looked down into her meal. She bit her lip, she snuck a look at Kyoya and he seemed completely unaffected. He swallowed, wiped his mouth and retorted, "Of course, Oto-san," again. "I will see to it that someone is with her at all times without raising suspicion."

"Oh? Who did you have in mind? "

Anko looked up to hear this too when Kyoya told his father, "Her name is Kian Keiko, a new student and a relative of the Hitachiin family."

"Relative? Why not the Hitachiin boys, themselves?" his mother asked, clearly interested in the choice.

"The two already seem close. It will be easy since they are always together."

"Kian? I've never heard that name before. Have you, Dear?" Kyoya's mother asked, looking down the table at her husband.

"I haven't. Another commoner friend? I'm sure she can't live up to Hisoka."

"Not a friend, Oto-san, just an acquaintance, I'll ask one of the Hitachiins to look after her, too."

His father agreed in approval, as did his mother with this to add, "But, you will check on her every lunch. Do you understand, Kyoya?"

"Yes, Oka-san."

"Good."

The rest of the dinner was silent, as was dessert. By the end of the meal no one had spoken, except for Kyoya's brothers and father, who excused themselves to go and get some work done. Anko, unsure, left the table and entered the foyer to go back into her room, feeling especially unwanted. She twisted her hands as she walked and was halfway there when Kyoya caught up to her.

"Anko," he almost whispered and she stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What, Kyoya? You didn't get enough fun making a fool of me in front of your family?" she asked flatly, looking at her hands.

"Anko, wait," he said, taking a few steps until he was standing behind her. He turned her around and she darted her eyes away from him, not even looking at his shoes.

She waited for a while and then shook her head, "I thought you were better than this, Kyoya. Today at school, tonight at dinner, when do you show any emotion? I thought you weren't as cold as your father with his heart encased in ice. I thought you were smarter than your brothers and could read people better. I thought wrong."

Anko turned away and continued her walk to her room, Kyoya following her. She opened the door and stepped inside, turning quickly to try to slam it on him, but he was too fast for her. He pushed her back and entered. As soon as the door was shut he caught her wrist as she tried to run off and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I can't show weakness in front of anyone."

Anko turned to him with disgust on her face, "What on Earth?! Weakness is not equal to emotion. I've heard what they say about you, the kids in the school. They call you the Dark Lord. What the heck kind of title is that?"

"Who said that?" Kyoya asked, his eyes sharpening.

"Tamaki-sempai when he saw the way you were today. I don't blame him, though. I thought you'd steal his poor soul, too! You know, after that whole ugly ordeal I thought it was fine for my father to send me here to live with your family! Do you know why, Kyoya? " Kyoya stared at her without a clue. She threw her arms up in the air and walked over to stand by her desk. After a few minutes of not saying anything she talked to the desk, "It's because I don't think of you as my cousin. You are much more than that. Kyoya, I don't call you Oniisan just for the fun of it. I call you Oniisan because I mean it." She was shaking, a ringing was in her ears, and a tear plopped onto the desk. She then added, "But, but, here, at school, you act like you're ashamed when I call you Oniisan. Ha, the twins even mocked you by calling you that. You break my heart, Kyoya."

Kyoya stood watching her, unsure of what to do. He let his instincts take over, "Anko-chan…" He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Look at me, Anko." She refused and he took her face in his hand, forcing her to look. "I am not ashamed of you. It's unusual to hear you call me that when we're with other people. I will never be ashamed of you… Because…" Kyoya paused as Anko focused on his face. "Because you are my Imotosan, my little sister. Imoto, don't ever think that."

He hugged her close and she cried, "Really?"

"Really," he said sincerely. "And I believe you."

Anko smiled, "No one else does."

"I know that you are stronger than they think. Don't worry, we'll catch whoever killed Fuyu-itoko," Kyoya promises, rubbing his hand on her head in a soothing way.

They sat down on the couch. He took off his glasses, letting his vision blur and he recalled hearing the news of his dead cousin, Fuyu. The call made the whole house tense. But, the Ohtori family acted unaffected for a reason that Kyoya couldn't understand, even he felt a twinge of something.

Kyoya looked at Anko, who seemed to want to talk about it, but couldn't say anything, so Kyoya spoke her thoughts out loud for her, "Fuyu had always been kind and open minded, while keeping an open heart. It was a shock that such a thing would happen to him, to anyone for that matter."

"He was always smiling, even when things went so terribly wrong for him and led to him being disowned," Anko sighed, playing with her hands.

Kyoya went to bed after tucking Anko in as if she was a little girl that couldn't get to sleep without someone to tuck her in. He felt emptiness in him as he crossed the large, barren room to the stairs that led up to his bed. He unbuttoned his shirt a bit, feeling a bit hot and he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He recalled Fuyu being kind to him, even when he was so cold to him. He was sorry that he hadn't been nicer or had gotten to know him better when Fuyu was so genuine. He lifted the covers and let the coldness of the clean cotton touch his bare skin. He turned over facing his alarm clock and closed his eyes. Today had been a very long day.

Wow! Still here? Okay, well, review our story please! We really hope to see you again next chapter! Thanks for staying with us!


	5. Secret 5: As If Nothing Happened

Welcome back! Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xxlostdreamerxx here! Well, why listen to us drabble when you can read? Read and review please!

* * *

Secret 5: As If Nothing Happened

Keiko woke to the sound of her cellphone vibrating against her hip painfully. She had fallen asleep while writing something in her journal, the red mark visible on her cheek from where the corner was pressed to her cheek. She checked the screen to see that she had one miss call from her father and slowly rose to her feet trudging over to the bathroom after a glance at the clock. It was about an hour or so before school.

_I guess I have time to shower._ She yawned and stepped in to the bathroom. The coolness of the tiles had sent a chill up her body but it was not enough to cause her to shiver. She scratched her mess of hair as she started the water, waiting for it warm up while she laid her uniform on the bed and locked her bedroom door. She stripped from her clothing and stepped into the warm rain of the shower. She felt numb and sluggish. Her mind filled with thoughts of yesterday. She had spoken to her father some time before she fell asleep. It had given her some solace but the nagging feeling that she had submerged had resurfaced and has yet to leave. She stood there just feeling the water splash against her body. The warm droplets did not help much but it they did relax her tense shoulders a bit as she robotically washed her body. She then finished her morning ritual of brushing, drying, changing, and styling her hair before replacing her usual accessories. She kept the tie loose and the few top buttons unbuttoned. Her hair is split on the left as per usual but the bangs are brought across to cover her right eye mostly. She peered at her reflection, a small grimace on her lips as she sees the starchy clean cut look.

_One of these days I'm either going to go insane or I'm fixing this stiff look._ She thought as she grabbed her grey pinned and drawn bag and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, made some lunch, and waited at the door. She did not want to talk to them at the moment.

The twins went through their daily ritual as usual, not completely conscious at the moment. Hikaru is the first to use the bathroom. When he came out, Kaoru went in. While Kaoru was in, Hikaru changed. When Kaoru came out, Hikaru went in to finish while Kaoru quickly changed. They then styled their hair and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. The servants had set the table for the three of them but Keiko had declined the offer, not in the mood to eat much.

"Should we just let yesterday slide?" Kaoru asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I don't know…." Hikaru shrugged after biting into his toast. "Maybe she forgot about it? What does it matter to us anyway?"

"Well she did seem hurt." Kaoru added in, playing with his scrambled eggs a bit before taking a bite of it. "She is going to be living with us for a while too."

"True…" Hikaru sighed. "It'll probably blow over eventually." Kaoru nodded in reply and they both finish their food before they head to the door. Surprised to see Keiko at the door, they both look at one another before they turned to her again. She had just finished her apple and had thrown it out when she noticed them.

"Good morning." She raised her hand in a greeting form. She never really got hung up on things, which sort of got her in trouble with the students in her old school but she never paid that any heed.

"Good morning." They replied nonchalantly. The three stood there staring at one for a bit with unreadable expressions. They headed to the limousine without a word more.

When they reached their classroom, Keiko accidentally bumped into someone that is shorter than her.

"Sorry." She and the person said simultaneously. _Oh, the other girl that wears the boy's uniform. What was her name…Fujioka Haruhi or something…?_ She smiled lightly at her classmate. "I don't think we've properly met. My name is Kian Keiko but you can call me Kai." Haruhi smiled kindly back and shook Keiko's hand.

"My name is Fujioka Haruhi."

"Nice to meet you finally," Keiko grinned. "Aside from the squealing fan girls of the Host Club and Suoh-sempai's boisterous ways…."

"That's a lighter way of putting." Haruhi said with a dull and blunt expression.

"Heh, I see you and him are pretty close. That's cool." Keiko snickered.

"So how are you related to Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"I'm their cousin." She said with a 'could not care less' tone. "My Oto-sama and their mother are siblings." She shrugged. Haruhi raised a brow in question and opened her mouth to say something but the twins had each rested an arm around her neck. "I see you've got some baggage to handle so I'll leave you be." She waved lightly and sat in her seat waiting for Anko to arrive.

Her finger tips rapped the rich wooden desk beneath her elbows as she stared out at the elegant gardens of the school. Everything was perfect here, prim and proper perfection. Part of her found it annoying and downright disturbing but then there was the part that could actually see the importance and beauty of it. A sigh escaped her light frost rose pink lips as she continued to watch the small scenes unfold outside.

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Anko stepped out of the car and made their ways into their respective classrooms. Anko watched Kyoya walk down the hall and he turned to look at her when he didn't hear her walking away.

"You're not gonna tell Kai-chan?" Anko asked, her earrings dangled by her head as she moved around.

"I'll let her know later. We're already late because you had to throw THAT together."

Kyoya examined yet another one of Anko's 'reconstructed' uniforms. This one she made more of a formal look. The bodice was corset style. The canary yellow was split open to expose a white layer of fabric with yellow ribbon going across in a criss-cross pattern. There was white frill on either side of the middle to hide the piping. Her shoulders were completely exposed and then a laced yellow sleeve began at her underarm. Down the side of it was antique white lace and yellow ribbon used as a patter on the top. The bottom of each sleeve opened up to create a ripple effect and a second layer of white was exposed underneath. The bottom had been cut in the back to allow for a pale yellow color to come down from the back of the waist to the floor. She wore brown saddle shoes underneath, this time it had rubber soles, too give her feet a rest from the shoes she had worn the day before. Her hair was the same, but this time she wore a simple Lolita hat that matched her face.

She blushed at Kyoya's comment and his more approving look, yet he still didn't seem pleased. "Well, those dresses are just SO ugly! I can't stand that kind of poofiness! I mean, you sit down and poof! Yellow as far as the eye can see, just being able to make out the teacher's head."

"Maybe if you learned how to sit like a lady you wouldn't have that problem."

Anko smirked, "Well, if you won't be telling Keiko right now, I'll just be on my merry way." She turned on her heel and headed towards her classroom. Kyoya shook his head as he started down the opposite direction.

"Hey Kai-chan," a familiar voice called out and Keiko turned to see Anko. "How was your night last night?" She asked, taking the seat in front of her friend.

"Hey Anko-chan," Keiko raised a hand slightly. "It was…interesting. I missed the phone call from my Oto-sama." She shrugged, not really in the mood to talk about it so openly. "How was yours? I see you re-tweaked the uniform, sick." She grinned.

"Thank you." She smiled confidently from that little boost. "I like to vary things. And my night was pretty low key. Oh, I forgot to tell you! A night few nights ago was very interesting! Tamaki-senpai came over so I pulled out the kotatsu and we had some tea! I asked him to stay for dinner but he had to go home." She frowned a little. "I don't know why the sudden change though, I think Kyo-oniisan convinced him away but who knows." She shrugged. "But yeah, I had dinner with my relatives, it was awkward. I mean yes they are my relatives but it is not my house and I'm usually a guest there. It was just pretty weird," She scratched the back of her head nervously but remembering the night clicks the fact that Keiko need to be informed of babysitting duties. "Why haven't you come to any meetings?"

"That sounds like a packed evening." Keiko nodded. "Mine was awkward too. It has been since the strange conversation with my cousins." She sighed. "Plainly put, I snapped at them a few nights ago." She rubbed her temple as the mud covered anxiety began to boil in her again. She suppressed it instantly and forced a smile. "But it's all water under the bridge for now. As for the club sipping, I've been looking around the school a bit." Keiko had skipped the meetings for the last few weeks, not wanting to cause any troubles for the club and to just sort out some things.

"Oh, okay. So will you be coming today?" Keiko shrugged in response, not really sure how to act still. "Come on, you have to! Annoying Kyo-oniisan without you is not as fun! I feel like I could only do that at home! Plus, he gets pissed at you much differently than he does me," She pouted. "You have to come!"

"All right, I will."

"Promise…?" she said, staring at her.

"Promise," she grinned, wrapping her pinkie around Anko's. Anko smiles happily in response and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She wanted to ask about the argument but found that talking about it now may be a bad idea. Instead, she glanced over to the twins and Haruhi, she definitely wanted to get to know them better. She saw them laughing and going on about something while Haruhi sat in the middle looking just a little bit annoyed. Hikaru looked over at her with his adorable, heart-melting grin and when he realized that their eyes connected and they were locked in a gaze he looked away quickly. Anko realized too and blushed, changing her mind to wonder what Kyoya was up to.

"Anko-chan, you coming to the Host Club today…?" A girl from their class asked.

"Oh yes, are you?"

"Undoubtedly, I would not miss it for the world!" She let out a love sick sigh. "Are you coming Kai-kun?" She asked a tad bit hopefully.

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh goody, see you two there!" She chirped and headed to her friends hurriedly.

In 2-A, Tamaki was blathering on about something to a group of very intensely listening students. "…Then it swallows you whole!" Tamaki shouted, raising his arms high. The students were taken aback and a chorus of, "Oh nos and oh mys "sounded across the room. "And that's how the walruses in the New York City sewers eat you!" Tamaki nodded approvingly at them.

"I had no idea walruses could open their mouths so wide," one girl gasped.

"It's true, My Dear," he cooed, looking into her eyes.

Kyoya ignored them and went to sit at his desk, soon to be joined with a very bright Tamaki. "GOOD MORNING!" he sang, leaning back on his chair and onto Kyoya's desk, elbow keeping him balanced.

Kyoya said nothing and began taking his books out of his bag and placing them on the desk. Tamaki's eyes gleamed. "What are you smiling about?"

"…Nothing…" Tamaki replied with a far off gaze. "Anyway! How are the plans for Kyoto castle coming along?!"

"I'll have reservations and itineraries ready by tomorrow."

"Kyoya, you never cease to amaze me! I only asked you to do this a day ago and you're almost done!" Tamaki beamed. Kyoya stared at his face, "What?"

"Well…" He pointed his fingers together a few times, "I thought you would help Anko- chan settle in last night…"

"She's a big girl, she can settle in herself."

"…Oh… Anko- chan seemed a little distracted last night… She was trying to hide it, but she doesn't have your talent."

Kyoya shot Tamaki an annoyed look and he shrank back into the corner of the room. Once again the whispers started, wondering what had happened and what had depressed him this time. The teacher came in and the students settled in and quieted. He called roll and then went into his lecture.

Lunchtime came and that made Tamaki jump out of his seat and darted out of the classroom, toting Kyoya behind him.

"I got them to serve bento today!" Tamaki cheered, bouncing on his heels. Haruhi entered the cafeteria with the twins, Anko, and Keiko, which made Tamaki blush scarlet. He quickly recovered and sang, "Haruhi! Over here! There's bento today!"

Haruhi walked over with the twins at her heels, the girls going off elsewhere to look at the menu that they were still unfamiliar with. "Thanks, but I have my own lunch. I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go eat in the classroom." She gave a look that only Tamaki could see and he smiled. He pranced over to the cafeteria server and ordered, then moved without saying a word to anyone after paying to the door.

Tamaki found his way to the roof and was thrilled to feel like a commoner school kid, eating lunch on the roof. Haruhi was sitting there on the floor with her home-made lunch in her lap. Tamaki grinned and put his jacket down on the rooftop. He picked up Haruhi and put her on it. He settled in next to her and put an arm around her. When he opened his mouth she stuffed a piece of turnip in his mouth. He blushed.

"Don't ruin it," she warned, then mixed the sauce into her rice.

"My turn!" Tamaki chimed, and he put a piece of something in her mouth with an adorable little boy grin.

Haruhi's heart seemed to stop and her mouth was bursting with flavor, "Is this?" She was so shocked she couldn't finish the sentence and she was blushing.

"Giant tuna? Of course, it is. Do you like it?"

Haruhi nodded and stared at Tamaki's bento. He laughed and gave it to her, taking her home-made lunch, which he would eat over cafeteria bento any day. The long day of classes ended soon and all Host Club Members and attendees gleefully made their way to Music Room 3.

Anko and Keiko decided to get there early to pick out the good chairs and place them by other hosts, but so they could silently torment Kyoya. The door was open just a bit and they remembered that Mori's and Hunny's classes ended earlier that and they had volunteered to start setting up the room for the meeting. Anko was about to yank open the door and greet them loudly when she heard a few bangs, like something was falling and then Mori spoke.

"Mitsukuni, I know what has been going on," he stated in his calm voice.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Takashi. You weren't there," Hunny argued, sounding very agitated.

Anko raised an eyebrow, _Oh, I shouldn't be listening to this…_ She thought, and then turned, only to almost smack her face into Keiko.

"What?" she asks.

Anko flails her arms at her, "Shh!" She made a shooing motion with her hands and when they started to walk away she heard a dish brake. They both turned around sharply and opened the door quickly. Mori and Hunny were standing a few feet from each other and a plate was smashed by the wall standing away from Mori.

Hunny's face seemed bright as usual and he had a hand behind his head, "Oh, Anko-chan, Kai-chan! You're early today! His smile was bright and Mori went to pick up the shattered plate pieces. "I tripped and the dish flew way over there! Isn't that something?! Anyway, it's unusual for girls to show up early."

"Well, I like to get to sit where I want, so I want to get here early," Anko replied with a pleasant smile.

"That makes sense," Hunny said, his thinking face on.

"Right, well, we'll just go sit with Mori today. Come on, Kai-chan, let's go get those chairs we like so much!"

The girls sat to the side as the Host Club members got dressed in there Roman themed costumes and greeted the girls at the door with bright smiles and crowns of flowers. The room had large columns along the walls and a banquet table with tons of wonderful looking food. Of course, the tables were set up the way they usually were and each host eventually took their respective seats and told stories. Hikaru and Kaoru put on their brotherly love act as always.

Anko and Keiko sat and eventually Anko danced over to where Kyoya was. Keiko silently sat beside Mori, not saying much just like him and watched bits of the other acts taking place. She looked between Mori and Hunny who acted like nothing ever came between them. She shrugged it off as unimportant. The thing that struck Keiko though is that the only musical instrument in sight was a black modern baby grand piano. She found it strange that a music room lacked a verity of instruments and being in the room made her think of her guitar back at the Hitachiin residence.

_I think I'll bring it in tomorrow. _A girl called her name, pulling her from her thoughts. She turned to face the caller and listened to the girl's riveting tale.

Meanwhile, Anko announced to Kyoya's group, "Did you know that when he was little Kyoya wasn't good at math? His little cousin, that's me used to have to help him! Isn't that something?"

As she smiled and the girls giggled Kyoya leaned over, keeping his face kind and warm while speaking in a chilly tone, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Boosting your profits. A man like you showing a little weakness is something these girls crave. You throw them a bone, they bite and crave more, increasing their attendance and turning newcomers into regulars," Anko replied, proving again that they were indeed related to each other.

Kyoya thought it over for a moment and shrugged, "Fine." Anko smiled sweetly as she enjoyed the rest of the club. Everyone laughed, had fun, and enjoyed the food. The club soon came to an end and the ladies were about to leave when Renge popped up out of nowhere and blocked the doors. She put up a finger.

"Halt right, there! I have the perfect idea! It's time that the Host Club had Hostesses!"

* * *

Well, we hope that you liked the latest installment of If Only You Knew and hope that you come back and read some more. Please don't forget to review! ("A Reader", thank you for helping us realize that we repeated something, we really appreciate that.)


	6. Secret 6: Invitation

Hey, welcome back! We're so glad you came! Sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

Don't forget to read and review!

Chapter 6: Invitation

Everyone paused as they looked at Renge with confused looks on their faces. Some of the girls seemed excited, others thought that it would ruin the club, but Renge kept her game face on.

"It's simple!" she exclaimed. "Just look at this! The success of the Host Club is apparent, so why not add some hostesses for the guys?"

"Uh huh, and who do you think are going to be hostesses?" Kyoya asked with a quizzical look on his face while remaining stern looking.

Tamaki put his chin between his thumb and index finger to think and then the light bulb went off in his head. "Ah! Kai-san and Anko-chan!" he cheered with a happy face that seemed to be glowing.

"That's right!" Renge agreed happily.

"You're brilliant, Renge!" Tamaki beamed as they locked hands together and stared at each other with bright faces.

"Hostesses? Can anyone be a hostess?" one of the girls asked, imagining herself serving Mori.

"Well, not at the moment. We'll have a test run first!" Renge explained, her mind was warming up like an engine that was about to take off. "Anko-chan, what do you think?"

Anko opened her mouth to answer when Kyoya spoke up instead, "Anko will be doing no such thing. It is improper for ladies to entertain gentlemen." He was very firm and looked a little angry at how Renge just pushed her ideas onto the club. "Besides, remember the last time you tried to do anything for the Host Club? You almost ended it."

Renge was about to argue, but Tamaki cut in, "Now, Kyoya, think about it. It would be fun to see what happens. Just give it a try!"

"No!" Kyoya refused, his Dark Lord face looming over the near future.

"Oniisan, think about how much more profit you would accumulate," Anko said with a smirk. "There are plenty of gentlemen that would come to spend time with ladies. I admit, the idea of women serving men is old fashioned and a little sickening, but it would be fun, just like Tamaki-sempai said."

Kyoya paused and took out his calculator and notebook to start calculating. While, Tamaki took the opportunity to make a declaration, "Very well, let any gentlemen of the student body know that as of next week's club meeting there will be two new Host Club hostesses, Anko Minamoto-chan and Keiko Kian-chan."

Some seemed happy about it and others didn't as they filed out of Music Room 3. Anko had a smile on her face as she bounced out of the room with Kyoya.

"Head to the car, I'll be right there," he ordered her, too happy to be brought down at the moment Anko did as she was told.

Kyoya made his way back into the room where Keiko was finishing cleaning with Mori and Hunny bounced around the room. He went straight over to her, "May I speak with you?" Keiko looked around the room to see that only a few chairs needed to be put away and nodded. She followed Kyoya out of the room and into the hallway after she collected her things and said good night to the other two.

Kyoya was silent, _I wonder what he wants?_ As she thought this she caught a whiff of his scent, it was a little sweet, _Wow, he smells kind of nice for a Dark Lord_ she admitted to herself. They turned the corner and Kyoya looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Kian- san," he said, "I have a request."

"Oh, a request? What is it, Sempai?" she replied, curious to see what kind of request someone like Kyoya would make. _Wait, maybe him requesting something isn't such a good idea… I mean, he might ask me to do something terrible like shave the twins' heads in their sleep or trip Tamaki down the stairs for allowing hostesses in the Host Club. Wait… Hostesses… Could he- _ Keiko's train of tought was interrupted by Kyoya's words.

"I would like you to watch out for Anko. You two seem to be getting along, right?" Keiko nodded. "Very good. Make sure she stays out of trouble." After that he simply walked away from her without another word and went towards the double doors that would reveal the car that was waiting for him.

_That was it? Huh, maybe he has a heart after all…_ Keiko walked in the same direction to get into the Hiitachin car. But, just before he reached the doors, Kyoya turned around and proceeded to walk back toward her. _Uh… What does he want now?_

"Kian-san, you're not of a rich home, are you?" Kyoya asked. She never really expected anyone to just outwardly say it in a blunt tone inconsiderately. She did not care about not being wealthy; it was just the common decency and respect to not bring it up in such a way.

Keiko twitched a bit, "No, why does that matter?" She could admit to herself that that made her pretty angry.

"Well, if you're going to be hanging around Anko that means you will be associated with someone of the Ohtori family, which people will find out. I don't suppose you took etiquette lessons."

"Only what I've seen in the movies…" she began, only to be cut off by Kyoya.

"Fine, then I'll have to teach you. We will schedule something at a later date. Good bye." Keiko just stood there and watched his back in slight awe.

Kyoya now went back to the doors and left the building, leaving Keiko feeling angry and in a total state of disbelief, "Etiquette?" she spat. "Well, there's someone who doesn't know anything about etiquette! Talk about rude! Maybe HE should refresh HIS memory before telling someone else…" she ranted all the way to the car. She got in to see the twins talking about something and she ended her rant with, "Who does he think he is?!" She gave a little groan and the twins paused in their conversation.

"Who does who think he is?" they asked her in unison with curious, yet devious looks.

"Huh? Oh, nobody, it doesn't matter," Keiko avoided, not really wanting to talk about how annoying she thought that Kyoya was.

"Uh huh, tomorrow's the weekend, we should do something fun!" Hikaru thought out loud, looking sideways at Kaoru.

"Like go to Keiko's house?" Kaoru suggested, shooting a look at Keiko.

"Uh, uh! No way guys! That's my time to see my dad and stuff. You guys are too noisy!"

"So, if we were quieter you'd let us come?" Kaoru asked her.

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Well, you'll never know because you guys will never be able to be quiet."

. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks and Keiko could tell that they were both thinking something, but she just couldn't tell what. She decided to ignore it, too tired to deal with them since school just let out and she'd have to start cracking on that homework when she got home. The twins went somewhere in the house. Keiko grabbed her bag and headed to her room, yanking her tie off tiredly. The uniform was driving her insane. She tossed it and the jacket on to the bed after locking the door so she can change into some casual clothes. She plopped down on to the desk chair and started her truck load of homework, getting caught at calculus again.

_Essays I can do, thesis no problem! History accounts are a synch, calculus-the bane of my existence._ She grabbed her hair and leaned on her elbow, glaring at the taunting problem. She was almost done too; it was just this final problem that was eating her time more so than the others. Frustrated, she lightly flicked her pencil on to the books and headed to her bag. She fished out her phone and a sheet of paper with a phone number under Anko's name. She quickly dialed the digits and listened to the call tone until her friend's voice is heard on the other line.

"Hey Anko, its Keiko, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend." She asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Uh no not really why…?" She asked curiously from the other end.

"Well, I head home for the weekends and I know you've asked to hang out last weekend but I declined so I thought why not being you home with me? You can meet my family and everything. So what do you say?" She toyed with one of her necklaces out of a nervous habit. "You can spend the night at my house since I'm spending the whole weekend there this time."

"Are you kidding me?! I'd LOVE to!" she cheered on her end, Keiko could hear the sound of her seat as Anko bounced up and down.

"Okay, then," Keiko laughed, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." She was about to hang up when Anko's voice stopped her.

"Oh, no I'll come to the Hitachiin house tomorrow morning."

"Huh? Okay, then, if you're sure. Oh wait, do you need to ask permission?"

"Uh, it should be fine since my uncle is in London this week and my aunt went off to vacation somewhere. Kyoya won't care," she pondered over the phone as Keiko felt her heart skip a beat when Anko mentioned Kyoya's name.

"Um, okay, well if things change just give me a call. So, Hitachiin house, 8 AM?" Keiko quickly jumped in to confirm.

"Okie dokie, Smokey!" Anko cheered and hung up the phone with a smile.

Keiko tossed her phone on to the bed and sighed softly. She grinned childishly at the thought of Anko coming with her. She did not expect to make any friends at all, let alone a great one. They had just clicked in her opinion. They had differences, but that only made them unique, which was fine by them. She stepped out of her room and knocked on the twins' bedroom door.

"Hey, did you guys finish the homework?" She asked in a chipper tone almost. She had not been so happy before the time she spent here so far. They both eye her funny with a raised brow but nod in response. "Do you mind helping me with mine?" She grins nervously and claps her hands together. "I'm having trouble with the calculus and maybe we can study for history together?"

"Why are you trying to get it all done now? You have the whole weekend." Kaoru points out.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning to take care of Kian-onii-sama," she explained and grabbed their hands so she can lead them to her room. "Please, I'll owe you both one each! I promise!" she hooked her pinkies with theirs. They grinned and nodded, letting her lead them to her room. "I've been at it for hours!" She sighed in exasperation and pointed to the calculus homework with a scowl. Hikaru lifted the paper and looked it over.

"It isn't that hard…." He said, and looked over her work and then her entire page. It is obvious she erased many times over and kept redoing the equations. "You've got trouble in calculus?" She nodded her head in response.

Meanwhile, at the Ohtori house Anko opened the door to her room to find Tamaki standing at her door. "Oh, hey, Sempai, what are you doing here? …Um, Kyoya's room is over that way." Her hands showed him the way and he smiled.

"I know that! I was wondering what you know about Kyoto. We're going next week and most of us already know about it because of our Japanese history class, but do you?"

"Huh? Uh, I guess what I learned in my old school. Like it was the old capital and all that."

"Great, let's see what else you know," Tamaki continued, making his way into her room and shutting the door.

"Uh, Sempai, not that I don't like you, but I don't think I want you in here," Anko started and then Tamaki sat on the sofa and propped his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Tell me, when do you think you know that you're in love?" he asked her, not really looking at her.

Anko perked up a bit, "What? I don't know. You think you're in love, Sempai?"

"…Yes…" he admitted, blushing scarlet.

"Oh! This is so exciting! Who's the lucky girl?!" she prodded.

Tamaki blushed even more now, "Um, you don't know her," he lied.

"Oh, well, whoever she is, she's lucky. But, going back to how do you know if you're in love, I can honestly say I don't know. But, I think it's when you think about them all of the time and no matter what you do you just can't stop thinking of them. They make you feel good about yourself and you want to please them the best you can, within reasonable limits, anyway," Anko babbled as Tamaki listened intently.

"She's a lucky girl," he repeated after mulling over what Anko had said in his head. "Would you really call a girl I might love 'lucky'?"

"Of course, Sempai, sure, you're a goof sometimes and not exactly all there sometimes, but you've got a good heart. Go for it and tell her how you feel," Anko encouraged.

"You're right!" Tamaki quickly agreed. "Thank you, I'll go tell her now!"

With that, Tamaki rushed out the door as Anko smiled to herself. "Hm, I'm jealous I wish I had a guy that into me."

She saw Kyoya bidding farewell to her uncle and she waved to him as he went out the door. Kyoya walked towards her and she stopped him before he could pass her.

"What was Tamaki here for?" Kyoya asked, interrupting her open mouth.

"Oh, nothing. Oniisan, I'm going to visit Kai-chan this weekend at her father's house. Is that alright?" she asked with big eyes.

"Fine," Kyoya said and walked away.

"Okay, then. I better go pack."

The next morning Anko was standing in the Hitachiin house foyer. She looked around the grand house with awe. The Ohtori house seemed so much colder, sure it was decorated at home, but this was elegant and cozy all at once. The twins' mother came out to greet her guest with a brilliant smile and open arms.

"Good morning!" she chirped, "You must be Anko-chan, I'm so glad that Keiko was able to make friends with what I hear is a fine young lady. You know, she told me that you design your own clothes. Is that true?"

Anko knew exactly who Yuzu Hitachiin was and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "I do, but my designs are nowhere as great as yours," she said, blushing, feeling her face getting hot.

"Now, now don't be so modest. Let me have a look at you. Are these of your own design?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered as Yuzu walked around her, moving her in certain ways to get a better look. Anko was wearing a simple dress in a vibrant red color. The top was a peasant style top as the skirt flowed out behind her, being much longer in the back and going down to her ankles and the front only reaching her knees. They were complemented by gold pumps with a ballerina style ribbon going up her calves. Her hair was up in pigtails today that waved thick and long. Yuzu smiled even more at the earrings and she touched the dangling chandeliers which made them make a little tingle sound.

"Haha, these were fun to make," she laughed, stepping back to look at the full picture. "Wonderful." She crossed her arms and cocked her head a bit. They both turned when they heard footsteps behind them to see that Hikaru had come downstairs and his mouth opened a little bit when he saw Anko. He stopped to look at her and then when he realized he felt a little flutter he quickly looked away. Kaoru came down behind him to see Anko and he waved.

"Good morning, Anko-chan! You're here early where I are you headed?" Kaoru asked brightly, coming forward now.

"I'm here to go with Kai-chan to her house," she said, equally as cheerful.

"To Keiko's house? She won't let us go…" Kaoru whined a bit.

"Oh, really?" Anko asked, feeling guilty.

"Boys, I have to go to work now," their mother said as they saw one of the servants walk away towards the closet to get her coat. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Anko-chan, I hope we see each other again soon. Oh, and bring your designs I think I'd like to look at them." Anko nodded and the twins said good-bye in unison as she walked towards the front door.

Keiko came down the stairs now with an overnight bag and waved to her aunt as she went out the door. She came over to Anko.

"Good morning," she said with a smile and a small acknowledgement to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh," Anko replied with a nod and they proceeded to the door. Half way there Anko turned back to the twins, "See you later, Guys!"

"Bye," they called together and went towards the kitchen for breakfast.


	7. Secret 7: Trust

Here we are with Chapter 7, ah lucky 7! Thanks for coming back, you have no idea how much we appreciate it. Now your feature presentation brought to you after the disclaimer! ~ Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Secret 7: Trust

Keiko and Anko arrived at the Kaien house around 10 o' clock to see that Keiko's father standing outside with a bright smile.

"Hello, hello," he greeted Keiko as she ran up and hugged him tightly while Anko stood awkwardly behind them at the car.

Anko was feeling a little sappy looking at the adorable, unfolding scene. She felt a little chill go down her spine and she rubbed her arm with her other hand. Keiko soon remembered Anko's existence and half skipped back to her. She ushered her over to her father.

"Ota-san, this is Minamoto Anko. She's the one I told you that would be staying with us this weekend," Keiko told him.

Anko gave a little bow of the head, "It's very nice to meet you, Kaien-sama."

"Please, the pleasure is mine. I was wondering when Keiko-chan would bring a friend home from school. It's nice to know someone isn't a selfish snob," he chuckled and Keiko blushed.

"Ota-san, don't tell her that's what I thought…" she muttered, embarrassed.

"Heh, heh," Anko chuckled. "It's okay, Kai-chan, I'm new to Ouran, too, remember?"

"Right, well, we'll just put our stuff in my room," Keiko told her father, taking her bag into her hand and Anko following cautiously behind, giving a slight bow of the head to Keiko's dad as she passed.

The Kaien house was a standard size for a Japanese house. It was nothing out of the ordinary with beautiful green bushes out front of the pale blue house with the white trim. Inside the furniture was cozy and simple, a nice brown tone in the pieces to match the golden color of the walls that also had a white trim. They went up the narrow wooden staircase to where the three bedrooms were. Keiko's was the door to the right, the one down the hall was her father's, and the one to the left belonged to someone that Anko didn't know. Keiko's room was that of a regular teen girl's room. It had posters of J-rockers and J-Rock bands, lots in particular of one bassist. The bed's sheets were neatly tucked under the mattress, creating the 'a coin could bounce on these sheets' look. There was a desk off to one side of the small, somewhat cramped room compared to that of her room in the Hitachiin house. The ceiling slanted with the roof and led to the wide window that overlooked the street with wonderful lace curtains. By the window sill was a bench with drawers in the black bottom and a red cushion on top for sitting and several comfy looking pillows, matching the red and black theme of the room. Anko put her bag on the bench after being instructed to do so by Keiko.

"Well, it's not big, sorry. There's actually a twin sized mattress under the bench that pulls out," Keiko told her.

"Really?! Awesome!" Anko said and pulled at the long drawer to reveal the bed with red and black sheets. Her jaw dropped when she sat on the soft bed. "I want one!"

Keiko laughed, "I see you've never seen one."

"No, I've always dreamed of something like this!"

"Haha, you're like Suoh-sempai," Keiko compared with a wide grin. Anko grinned widely and sat on the bed. "It comfortable enough…?" She nodded her head in reply. "That's good! Well, I can give you the grand tour of the house if you like." She scratched the back of her head. "Though it isn't really that grand or long of a tour…but yeah…!"

"Sure that sounds great!" Anko hopped onto her feet and punched a fist in the air. "Yay tour," she chirpped happily.

"Alright, let's go!" Keiko cheered. She led her friend out of the room and about the house for the next ten or so minutes. There is not much too the humble abode except for quaint furniture and little decorations here and there. Hanging in the hallway downstairs is a frame that can hold nine photos.

"Is that you?" Anko pointed to the photo of a girl with a bow in her short hair. Keiko turned to the frame and grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, that's me."

"You look so kawaii! Who's that?" Anko pointed to the boy who looked very much like Keiko. Keiko stayed silent for a bit as she gazed at the photo of the boy holding her hand.

"That's my twin brother…Kaien-oniisama." She said with a smile but it decides not reach her eyes. She then pointed to a photo with woman standing with the Hitachiin twins. "That is my mother."

"Oh she's very pretty!" Anko bubbled with admiration and looked between Keiko and the photo. "You have here eyes and her nose! Where is she from, nationality wise?"

"She's Arabian, her names is Dunya Kian." Keiko smiles lightly at Anko's enthusiasm. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well I want to take you somewhere at five and we have a good six hours until then. Want to go to the mall?" she suggested.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Anko beamed. "Where are we going at five?"

"You'll see." Keiko said with a vague smile. "Alright, let me just go tell Oto-sama and we can get going. Do you need anything from your things?"

"Yeah, I need to get my purse." She said thoughtfully, as she tapped her chin lightly.

"Okay, you go get that and freshen up if you'd like. The bathroom is the second door on the right from my room. I'll meet you by the front door, alright?" Anko nodded and quickly headed up the stairs as Keiko headed to a closed door nearby. She knocked on it lightly and heard her father's voice telling her she may come in.

"Kei, what's up?" he said, looking up from his shuffle of papers scattered about on his desk in piles. "Come in, come in."

"Grading tests or reports?" she asked as she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Both." He chuckled softly. "What can I help you with?"

"Well I just wanted to let you know Anko-chan and I are going to the mall, if that's alright with you."

"Of course that's fine with me!" he ruffled her hair. "How long do you plan on staying there? Want me to drop you to off?"

"I don't know how long we'll be out." She shrugged. "If you're not too busy, that would be nice, or we can take the bus. I also plan on taking her with me when I go to visit Kai-oniisama. You don't mind right?"

"As long as you're comfortable with it, I'm fine." He kissed her on her forehead. "As for a ride…I may be pressed with time since I have to head to work soon."

"That's okay, we'll just take the bus." She grinned and hugged her father.

"Stay safe and have fun. Call me if you need anything." He handed her some money. "That should be enough for food for you two and a book, which I know you'll want to buy at least one." He teased and Keiko thanked him, stashing the cash in her jean pocket.

"See you when we get back." She waved. "Best of luck on those papers and at work." She shut the door behind herself and headed up to her room to get her messenger bag after dumping all the contents that she brought for home on her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror to see if she had everything. She was dressed in a slightly baggy plain white shirt that had the words "It's Just Rock'n'Roll" scrawled in a dripping deep crimson font, a pair of worn out jeans that were frayed at the ends and a hole in one knee with two skinny chains hanging along with her usual assortments of accessories around her neck, wrist, and ears. Her hair was styled as it usually is for school, just messier.

Once done, she headed down to the front door as planned. She pulled on her written and drawn on high-tops as she waited. Anko came down not too long after.

"Ready to go!" She smiled after pulling on her own shoes, the gold pumps from before.

"Well my Dad is pretty busy grading papers and tests so he can't drive us. You don't mind taking the bus right?"

"Oh no, not at all." She said a bit hesitantly. "I've never really taken it before, though."

"Don't worry; it isn't as bad as they look." She grabbed Anko's hand and led her out to the bus stop not too far from the house. The town was very simple with similar looking houses in rows like a usual suburb. A few little kids could be seen playing around on the sidewalks, riding their bikes and doing other playful things under the vigilance of their present chaperone. Anko noticed the tiny details like this that grander neighborhoods did not have. She looked out the window, cautious to see if Keiko could be watching and she put on a longing expression.

The bus came not too long after their arrival. Keiko paid the fare and led her to an empty bench of the not so busy bus.

"This is all so exciting!" Anko squealed lightly, practically bouncing in her seat. Keiko snickered at her friend's enthusiasm. "Did you do this all the time? How far is the mall? We can buy tons of neat things! Is there s bookstore there? What is at the mall? Is it big? Are we going to ride the bus back?" She asked excitedly as her imagination ran a little wild with things to do and other things she had not really done. Keiko laughed at the barrage of questions and tried to calm Anko down, not because people began to stare at her obviously nicely and uniquely dressed companion, but so that she may answer at least one of the speed questions.

"Geez, you really do sound like Suoh-sempai!" she teased, nudging her friend. "The mall isn't that far off, ten or so minutes from the stop and yes we'll most likely take the bus home. As for a bookstore, yeah there is a decent one. The mall has two floors, decently sized, and the shops are pretty good. I usually don't buy clothes from their because of the prices but they shouldn't be too high for you I guess…" Anko raised a brow in question, not quite sure how to take the comment. "Not that I'm saying you buy overpriced clothes or that you recklessly spend money or anything! I didn't mean to insult you in any way!" She quickly added. "It's just that you have a lot of money and you can spend that money however you like, not that I'm telling you how to spend it, and I'm going to shut up now."

"Don't worry; I get what you mean now." Anko laughed and in no time she was back to her excitement. The two began to talk about some animes and manga for the rest of the ride.

_________________________________________________

Meanwhile, the Host Club followed Keiko and Anko's bus in a car. Tamaki was staring happily at the bus, talking about how lucky Anko was that she got to ride the bus. Haruhi was trying not to get too annoyed with him and instead turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai, why are we following them? " Haruhi asked, then thought _I'll miss the sell on meat at the market today… _

"Once the twins told Tamaki about Kian-san and Anko-chan going to the Kian house there was no way of talking him out of it. …Or dragging me out of the house this morning…" he glared at Tamaki, plotting how to get back at him for this excursion.

"Never pass up an opportunity to see another commoner's house, I say!" Tamaki cheered, looking at all of the other passengers. "Of course… I'm not sure where they're going on that bus, but I'm sure that it will be fun!"

The twins snickered, thinking of a way to make Keiko uncomfortable and tease her about whatever commoner thing she was about to do. They parked the car in the parking garage where they spent a few minutes taking pictures of the structure. They all looked at the mall in awe.

"Yay, another commoner's mall!" Hunny shouted with glee, bouncing up and down. "Come on Takashi, let's check out the cake shops! I love how cheap they are!"

"Not today," Kyoya said. He looked ahead and watched Anko bounce up and down next to Keiko. "There's something I must be sure of…" He trailed off into his own thoughts until the twins interrupted.

"Oooh, Kyoya-sempai is watching out for Anko-chan," they taunted.

"Oh, he has a heart," Hikaru said.

"Yes, and it bleeds for his little cousin," Kaoru agreed.

"Awwwwwweeeee!!!!!!" they cried out together.

Kyoya gave him his dark lord look and they felt the iciness of his glare and backed away mockingly.

"Well, if that's the case," Tamaki went on, "Then we must allow Kyoya to look out for Anko-chan!"

Tamaki seemed determined to make Kyoya's agenda come through. Kyoya still ignored their stupidity and thought, _They're right, I care about Anko. She hasn't had friends in a while, I hope that Kian-san will be able to fix that…_

They trailed the two new friends, eating when they ate, shopping when they did, and they did lose them occasionally, but Kyoya's watchful eye didn't let that happen for too long.

Around five, Keiko led her back to the bus stop silently. Anko didn't notice the quiet until she realized that as she babbled on Keiko wasn't responding.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked, curiosity on her face.

"This ride is a little longer than the last one." She said with a distant tone. "Please don't ask anything until we get there." Anko nodded and began to read the latest volume of a manga she had bought as Keiko sat with her forehead pressed to the glass. They sat on the bus for a good half an hour before Keiko stood up at a stop by a strip mall of small convenience stores and bagel shops.

The Host Club sat in their car, waiting for the girls (besides Haruhi) to be picked up at the bus stop.

"Why can't we hang out with them?" the twins whined. "We want to tease Keiko!"

"Yeah, they seemed to be having fun…" Tamaki agreed.

"Maybe Kyoya wants to see how they interact," Mori said insightfully.

They all looked at him and thought about it. "Why? I want to play with Kai-chan and Anko-chan!" Hunny replied with an anxious face.

Mori didn't say anything and Kyoya looked out the window, still examining the relationship. No one said anything about it after that. The bus pulled up and the car started.

"Follow me." She simply said and walked a few steps ahead of her, taking a path that included several crosswalks, sidewalk blocks. One of her hands are shoved in her pockets as her other fiddled with her necklace. A good ten minutes later they stood at the main entrance of a hospital. Anko wanted to ask a question, but decided against it, seeing the seriousness of Keiko's face. She stepped in without a word and motioned for Anko to follow as the stale, yet sterile smell hit them. She spoke to the lady at the front who seemed to know her pretty well, at least that's how it seemed to Anko, which only spiked her curiosity more. They headed to the elevator and went down the hall on the third floor to a room with the door ajar. She entered the room and their on the bed lay a young man that looked vaguely familiar to Anko.

The Host Club silently went to the space between the door and the frame to watch.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here," Tamaki whispered to them, Kyoya nodded in agreement. Four of them walked away to wait down the hall where there were chairs by a window where the girls wouldn't see them. They looked back to see that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny hadn't followed them.

Tamaki was going to call them, but then saw the look of shock on the twins' face. Once it faded and they heard the first few sentences uttered by a serious Keiko they too walked away to join Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, and Kyoya. Hunny was the only one who remained looking at the room, his face showed that his mind was working and he was thinking hard about something.

"Mitsukuni?" Mori called, just above a shook his head and went over to them.

"Anko-chan, this is my brother Kaien-oniisama." Anko looked at her stunned. "It happened on our fourteenth birthday. We spent the day at the summer fair that day in celebration. It was great! There were rides, games, and all kinds of neat things! We exchanged gifts and everything!" she grinned at the fond memories. "But then…it was getting late so we decided to head home. On the way back, we were talking about all the fun things when it came out of nowhere. This car was coming straight at me and I just froze. I completely forgot where I was and what to do for a second since there was no way I could run out of the way. The next thing I know, from staring at blaring headlights one second, my body searing and my head pounding with pain from roughly being shoved to the ground and a loud thud of a crash and a horrible scream ringing in my ears. Someone nearby called the police and an ambulance came. We were loaded up and taken to the hospital. I came out bandaged and met the face of my worried and sadden Oto-sama…I did it again to him!" She tightened her fists and gritted her teeth as a single tear fell. "I took someone else from him…. It should've been me!" She stood silently as she looked at her brother who lay in a coma. "It was a hit and run and we still don't know who hit him…but one day I'll find them!" She then turned to her friend. "No one else knows about this…I don't like telling people since I'll only get pity and I don't trust them. I trust you so I wanted you to know. Don't tell the others please…especially Ohtori-sempai, he'll probably use it against me in some sick way and I'll probably hit him for it." She joked weakly.

"You can count on me Kai-kun." Anko nodded, placing a hand on Keiko's shoulder.

"Thanks." Keiko turned to Kaien. "Kai-onii-sama, I brought the friend I told you about, Minamoto Anko, from that snobby rich school I attend now. She's really great! She's spending the weekend at our place. We went to the mall today and had a great time. I found some things you would've liked but I didn't have enough money to get it. And I don't think you would still be into all those fourteen year old things anymore." She grinned. "Sorry I can't stay long like I usually do, I have a guest. But Oto-sama will here soon. I'll stay longer next time, I promise." She linked her pinkie with his. "Later." She kissed him on the cheek before looking to Anko, who gave him a little wave. "Let me just go talked to the nurse for a bit and then we can go." Anko nodded and followed Keiko out. She asked the nurse a few things and they passed Mr. Kian on the way out. He waved to them and asked them how their day was before letting them leave back to the bus stop.

* * *

Thank you for supporting us this far and we hope to see you next chapter! Don't forget to review! ~ Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx


	8. Secret 8: Life Goes On

We're back! Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx welcome you! Please don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Chapter 8: Life Goes On

Anko sat at her desk, chewing her lip as she sketched her new school uniform design. She got the torso done and then leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and the flashes of the weekend's events. It was Monday night now and she had put the scene of Kaien-san, Keiko's brother out of her mind. But, now it was too much not to think about.

_Poor, Kai-chan… Her brother's coma must have affected her so much. He was awesome handsome, um, what was his name again? Oh, Kaien-san. But, what should I do? I can't go on to act like it didn't matter to me. The whole scene was just… Too familiar. Actually, I didn't even really get to witness that scene. I was the one lying in Kaien-san's state, well, except not in a coma. Well, do I treat her normally, do we talk about it, or what? _She grabbed the sides of her head and thought about it hard enough so that she felt physical pain. _Ugh! I really hate these awkward social situations!_ She stared at the open door and was still thinking really hard when the doorbell rang. She saw the butler cross the foyer and she jumped up and ran out.

"I got it!" she cried at him and she ran to the door. _Hooray! A distraction!_ She bounced one last time to the door and yanked it open. "Hi!" she said brightly. Just a little bit, her heart twisted and dropped way down.

"Hey," Keiko said in her usual manner. "Is Kyoya here? I'm here for those lame 'etiquette' lessons…"

"Uh, yeah, come on in," Anko said, regaining her composure. "Oniisan!" she shouted. "Kai-chan's here!"

Kyoya came out of the dining room across the foyer, looking especially good looking and Keiko's heart fluttered. She'd never really seen him in street clothes. His jeans, vest-like hoodie, and comfortable composure made everything about him look smooth and wonderful. He smiled nicely.

"Hey, come on in," he said to her, and waved his hand to usher her to the dining room.

Keiko came in, forgetting her shoes until Anko coughed a little bit. She ran back and took them off, the butler shooting her a slightly annoyed look at the now tracked in dirt. She ignored him and walked pretty swiftly over to Kyoya as Anko chuckled a little, more because she could see what was happening.

"Minus one," Kyoya whispered, suddenly losing all of his cuteness. She partially glared at him, but he opened the door for her. She gave a slight bow of the head and he nodded his head a bit. Keiko wasn't sure whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing.

The two entered the grand dining room with it's crystal chandeliers, beautiful, highly polished cherry oak table and chairs, each chair with a ruby colored cushion. The western style of the room made her wonder what kind of etiquette she was supposed to know.

"The Japanese style room is being used for a lunch with my father's associates. Use your Japanese manners, if you have any," Kyoya said with a smirk.

Keiko grumbled as she took the seat he had pulled out for her. She instantly straightened up and sat very properly as Kyoya went to sit across from her. A few servants brought out a few dishes; including, a platter of curry rice, sushi, and some miso soup.

_These don't go together… But, you don't question the host. This must be part of his silly test. Okay, I'll start with the soup._

He watched her and she said, "Itadakimasu."

He also said, "Itadakimasu."

Keiko ladled some soup and passed the bowl respectfully to Kyoya. She tasted the soup and then slurped it nicely, as did Kyoya. She finished every bit in her bowl and then when those dishes were taken away she moved onto the rice, taking just enough, handing this plate again to Kyoya. Kyoya's eyes watched how she moved her chopsticks. She didn't put them in the rice, but scooped them up gracefully and chewed softly. Again, she cleaned the plate and Kyoya offered her more.

"Oh, thank you very much, I do not wish to impose," she said with a smile. "The food is quite good." She paused, waiting for Kyoya to respond.

Kyoya looked at her, "Why did you come here? You could have proven that you have manners at the club."

Keiko put her chopsticks down on the resting plate and felt a strange wave of emotion come over her. "…To prove that I don't need etiquette lessons…" she said slowly.

"I don't think so…" Kyoya thought aloud. He moved to the seat next to her and much to her surprise he was looking into her eyes.

Kyoya kissed Keiko, for a short time, but very sweetly. She tasted his lips and her heart fluttered and she felt her face go red. He pulled away all too fast for her and she found her lips still lingering as she was about to kiss him back. He looked at her.

"…You forgot to say gochisosama…" was all she could say.

He walked over to the servant and told him to take the food and dishes away, once he was gone Kyoya turned back to her. "You don't need to come back. You're fine. Although, my father may get suspicious… In case someone is watching us for my father you should keep up appearances. See you tomorrow." With that he walked away.

Keiko got up slowly and headed for the door and Anko was standing there grinning with Kyoya. She sat back down, not wanting to hear if Kyoya would talk about the kiss or not.

"So? How was it? Sweet? Delicious?" Anko prodded him.

"Anko… You never saw that…"

"Oh, I know what this is, proof that Kyo has a heart!" she cheered and he covered her mouth.

"Shh, my father will hear you," Kyoya protested and dragged her into his room.

"Why did you kiss her?" Anko asked after he was silent for a while. She looked at him sweetly. Kyoya didn't say anything and Anko continued on. "You like her. Admit it, Oniisan."

He walked over to the other side of the room where a bookcase stood and pretended to be looking for something. "Please leave, I have homework to do."

From the tone in his voice indicating that he felt defeated and unsure Anko bounced out of the room and whispered as she touched the door knob, "You know, it's okay to love someone."

Once he heard the door shut he quietly sat down at his desk with a book on Kyoto, "Is it really?" He opened the book and finalized the plans for the trip, his cousin's words ringing in his mind.

_____

Anko came out to see Keiko crossing the room to leave the house when she stopped her, "How were your lessons?"

"Um… Good, Sempai is a good teacher…" Keiko said, trying not to blush, but feeling her cheeks flush a little bit.

"Boy, when it comes to love you guys are both emotionally constipated," Anko muttered.

Keiko turned to her defensively and exclaimed, "I am not in love with him!" Her face softened at the sight of her friend's shocked face. But, Anko's lips curled into a smile and she giggled a bit. Keiko put on an annoyed looking face, being mostly annoyed at herself for getting so flustered.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Anko-chan," she said as they reached the end of the foyer.

Anko pulled open the large door for her, "Okay, see you tomorrow!" She waved as the car took Keiko away and added to herself, "Well, this week will be somewhat awkward since we have club."

As for Keiko, her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it would burst as she touched her lips softly. _…He kissed me… But, …why? But, even worse, I liked it! What do I do now? I have to see him at least one more time this week at the club, I don't want him to think he's run me off… Or has he? Oh my… I think I have a crush on Kyoya-sempai! _Keiko felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and she clamped a hand to her mouth from the shock of the realization. _Great… That's WORSE now! _She doubled over and clutched the sides of her head, all of this made her head think it was going to explode.

"Um, Miss Kian?" the driver asked, looking concerned.

His voice bringing her back to reality, she replied, "It's nothing… Tell me… How do you know if you like, like someone?"

"Er…" the driver stiffened, "I don't know, Miss Kian, I think it's something you just know."

She sighed and put her hand under her chin as she looked out the window, "Great…"

----------

**Haninozuka House**

Hunny sat in his room, hugging a pillow and thinking hard. His mind flashbacked to the scene of Keiko's brother lying in the hospital in a coma and he felt his stomach churn. He was confused and didn't know what to do. _If they ever find out…_ He felt his stomach do a flip. There was a knock at the door and he jumped a bit.

"Wh-who is it?" he asked unsurely and a little too loudly.

"Mitsukuni?" Mori's voice replied in its usual monotone.

"Takashi? Come in," he said in a slightly cheerier voice. Mori walked over the threshold and shut the door behind him. "Oh, I should call for some cake!" he chimed and bounced over to the door to find a servant passing by so that he could send a message to the kitchen.

Mori watched quietly and waited for Hunny to come back. He looked around the room and saw how fluffy and cute it was and it comforted him for what he was about to do. Hunny bounced back into the room and shut the door, then sat in front of Mori as a servant brought in some tea and served it. "Thank you!" She gave him a little smile and then left the room with a slight bow to each of them. Hunny immediately started putting lots of sugar cubes into his as Mori stared at the smooth surface of the liquid.

"Mitsukuni, I came here to ask you something," Mori said to him.

"Okay, what is it?!" Hunny asked brightly, but keeping his eyes lowered.

"Why didn't you follow us away from Kian-san's relatives' room?" he queried without any hesitation.

Hunny stopped stirring for a moment and took the spoon out, "I didn't realize you guys left, is all."

"You're lying," he insisted.

"It's nothing, Takashi," Hunny snapped. He recoiled once he realized his tone and busied himself grabbing quite a few cookies and putting them on his plate.

"Are you sure?" he coaxed.

"Takashi!" he shouted and banged his fist on the table."Go away!"

Mori sat still for a moment and when Hunny's expression didn't change he got up and left. As he went through the hall he saw Chika coming out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Takashi," Chika, Hunny's little brother greeted, taking notice of him for the first time today.

He nodded his head and as he reached for the door handle he turned back to Chika, "Has Mitsukuni been acting differently?"

Chika thought about it, "No, he seems fine to me," he replied, looking indifferent.

"Thank you." Chika stared after him as he left and started to wonder if Hunny had been acting strange, well stranger than usual.

_____

**Ouran, next day**

The twins were sitting at their regular seats in homeroom. Anko was once again wearing something of her own design of the yellow atrocity they called a uniform. Today, it was a slim dress that was tight around the waist and fanned out around the knees and created a wonderful ruffle behind her that reminded people of waves coming up the shore. Her shoulders were bare, but her sleeves began at the middle of her biceps and fit tightly around her arms and fanned out in the middle of her triceps to create the same flowy appearance as the bottom. She wore silver chandelier earrings dangled beautifully from her ears. She wore a satin yellow choker with a silver chain meeting at the end of her neck. Yes, it did look very much like an evening gown, especially with her gold strappy heels. Her hair was done in its regular way, flowing down her back in gorgeous brown locks. Hikaru's eyes straggled longer on her than they should have and Kaoru took the time to notice.

_Hikaru…_ Kaoru thought and then saw Keiko take her seat and start talking to Anko. Anko felt a knot in her stomach; she wasn't able to think the same about Keiko. She felt that Keiko hid too much from the world and knew that she couldn't change that about her. But, even so she ignored those feelings and continued to act as if nothing phased her about meeting Keiko's comatose brother, Kaien. Kaoru nudged him and Hikaru gave him a confused look, not knowing what he meant.

"Say something to her," he whispered to Hikaru.

"…What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, bewildered and blushing a little bit. He scratched his nose and then looked at the back of Anko's head for a second and then took out his books when the teacher came in.

_Hikaru's ignorant of his feelings again… I wish he could notice them before it's too late…_ Kaoru then turned his attention back to the teacher to focus on the lesson.

Once again, it seemed like the day had sped up just from the anticipation of the first ever Ouran High School Host Club meeting featuring two beautiful hostesses, although one wasn't very clear. Today they were cosplaying as America's flower children of the 1960's and 1970's. They all were looking pretty groovy and that made Tamaki very happy. The girls piled in looking around at the flower power scenery with happiness. The disco ball was up and there were bean bag chairs everywhere and all of the food was certified organic and delicious. The guys (and Haruhi) were at their regular places while Anko was put in a special seat, directly within eye contact of Kyoya's table. She had her back to him while he could see all that was going on and he kept glaring at the guys who sat with her.

"Oh, Kyoya-semapi, I love the theme!" one of the girls squeeled.

"We thought that this might be fun," Kyoya explained with a smile. "It was a time of revolution for the way people had been treated previous to the time period. It was a time of love while protesting the war. Some were peaceful and some were violent. Either way, it was the beginning of great change. Especially, for the oppressed African Americans. With the hostesses joining us now, it was near perfect."

"Oh, you guys are so smart, Kyoya-san," another one agreed and they all nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, on the hostess side Keiko had taken to a couch by the window and there were both guys and girls looking at her. She was watching them, too. "What?" she asked, a little annoyed at being watched like some sort of entertainment for them.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" one girl piped up.

"Because it's comfortable," she replied with a small smile, trying to show that she didn't want to be mean.

"Oh…" the girl's voice trailed off as she thought about it. "I've never worn pants before…"

"Really?" Keiko asked, startled by the sentence.

Anko's laughter broke the awkwardness as the girl shook her head. Anko was entertaining a few guys and was saying, "You guys are so quiet! Come on, I don't bite!" When they didn't say anything she followed their eyes to Kyoya, who quickly turned away, pretending his attention was on someone else. "Him? You're worried about Kyoya-oniisan? His bark is worse than his bite. But, if you want, let's take down the man!" She cried playfully.

She pointed at him and stood up on the chair, one leg on the table and pointed accusingly at Kyoya. "Kyoya, we're taking down the man and that man is you!" She paused for a second to see that everyone was now staring at her _Hm… Good thing I changed into these super groovy bell bottom jeans, otherwise this would be even MORE awkward…_ Tamaki jumped out of nowhere and was on the same table in seconds.

"Excellent idea, Anko-chan!" he agreed royally.

They jumped off together and landed nicely in front of Kyoya and started to tickle him. To his dismay he couldn't escape them as everyone around him started laughing at the silliness that was taking place. Once he could breathe he shouted, "Enough!" Tamaki and Anko stopped immediately and backed away from him. "That is enough of a club for one day," he declared. The girls groaned and filed out with the boys talking about how upset they were.

They started to clean up the room as Tamaki sat in his corner of self-pity and Anko shied away from Kyoya a bit. Keiko walked over to him. "Nice end to a fun meeting," she said.

"Let's talk," he said, making sure no one was in ear shot. "I like you, so I wanted to know more."

"Really?" Keiko wondered, trying to sound casual while her heart was racing.

"I looked you up and your family."

Keiko's glare turned icy, "You did what?! How dare you!" she shouted at him, completely enraged.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Anko asked in a panic as Tamaki came out of his corner.

"I know about your brother," he went on and Anko shot him a look to tell him to shut up before he made things worse.

"Oh, yeah? It's not your business to know! You've violated my privacy."

"He was bound to find out anyway," Anko tried to reason with her.

"You're taking his side?!" she yelled, "You know what happened! How could you possibly defend him now? Won't you think about how I might feel about him finding out the way he did. My brother is in a coma and who knows if he'll ever get up!"

Anko saw the tears in Keiko's eyes, the shock in everyone else's, "Well, at least he isn't dead!" Anko shouted and ran out the door.

"No, only suffering the torment of living and unable to move!" she shouted at the closed door.

"Uh, Kyoya, cancel the trip to Kyoto, I think we have bigger problems," Tamaki said to the stunned Kyoya and went to help clean up again.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Well, we hope you did. Review please! –Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx hoping to see you next time.


	9. Secret 9: Anko

You like us, you really like us! Yay, that makes us really happy! Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx welcome you back! Please don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Chapter 9: Anko

The weekend passed and neither the Hitachiin or Ohtori house spoke about the incident that had gone on the last Host Club meeting. Both girls went on as if nothing had happened at all and this worried Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya (even though, Kyoya would never admit it). Monday came around and Anko didn't come in, which tweaked Hikaru's interest. The day dragged on for the members of the Host Club as they worried about what was happening and if they could help in any way, but what they had found out was too much for them to know what to do.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Keiko got into the car and drove home, Kaoru and Keiko chatting about other things to keep their minds off of the events. Hikaru was quiet, thinking, and became frustrated with not knowing why he was so bothered, not because it was his cousin in the hospital, but why he was bothered about Anko.

The twins were sitting in their room doing homework when Hikaru groaned. Kaoru turned, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He walked over to Hikaru's desk and leaned over his shoulders to try to look at his face.

"Anko…" he whined and leaned back, watching to make sure he didn't hit Kaoru. "I don't know why, but I can't shake this feeling."

Kaoru thought about it and hugged his brother, "Think about it, Hikaru. What do you think you're feeling?"

"I don't know, Kaoru! If I knew that, then I wouldn't be so frustrated right now!" Hikaru growled. Kaoru shook his head and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," Kaoru replied. He passed the bathroom and went to Keiko's room. He knocked on the door gingerly and Keiko came to answer it. "Can I come in? I want to talk to you about Hikaru."

"Hikaru? Sure," she retorted and let him in. He nodded his thanks and stood at the window. Keiko waited patiently for him to speak as she took a seat on her bed.

"I think you and Anko-chan should talk," Kaoru said, filling in for Hikaru who had taken a back seat and couldn't say it himself.

"I don't want to talk about it," Keiko said to him, "Besides, what does this have to do with Hikaru? Is he siding with her too?" She did not understand what her and Anko not speaking do to him. "Does he think I'm wrong in saying Kyoya-sempai had no right to look?"

"No, no it's not like that. I think Hikaru likes Anko-chan and I think it would be easier if you two made up."

Keiko stared at him, "Seriously? You want me to put aside my feelings so that Hikaru can get a girlfriend?" She looked at him as if he had three heads. "I can't believe you-." she starts to snap at him but stops, the one day without Anko in that school was torture. "I'll talk to her..." she said. "I'll try my best anyway...she sounded pretty hurt too." She rubbed her arm as she thought it over. "But no one can understand the pain of seeing him like that." she mumbled to herself. "I don't want to lose her as a friend...that's why." She said, not wanting to show that she had warmed up that much to the twins.

Kaoru paused and then said, "I'm sorry, you're right." He turned and left, feeling embarrassed.

---

**Ohtori House**

"Anko, you have to go to school tomorrow, if my father finds out you'll be in trouble," Kyoya advised Anko when he gave her homework to him.

Anko sat at her desk staring at her computer as she watched a movie on it, "I know, I just needed another day to collect myself. Honestly, I'm afraid of what might happen if I go back. Kyoya, can't you please just cover for me one more day?"

"No… I don't want you in anymore trouble with my parents," he said, looking at her. "It was my fault. I will fix this."

"No," she told him, "No, I have to fix this myself. I told her something without explaining… I sounded like a douche bag."

"No you didn't. I won't step in if you don't want me to."

"Yeah, thanks and no offense, but I think you'd only make things worse. Once I get things cleared up with her I'll clear your name, too. Don't worry, I got your back," she said with a smile and hugged him tightly.

"Go to school," Kyoya said on his way out and Anko sighed to herself.

"What the heck am I supposed to do…?" she wondered and lay back on her bed to stare at the ceiling.

---

**Ouran High School, Next Day**

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Keiko were in their regular seats, just like any other day and Hikaru found himself watching out to see where Anko was. He fidgeted slightly and Kaoru put a hand on his to try to calm him down. To his relief Anko entered, but he and the rest of the room was shocked. She was wearing her hair down and the puffy yellow uniform that all of the other girls wore.

She didn't say anything or look at anyone and took her seat. The teacher walked in, mildly shocked at Anko's way of dressing today, but didn't say anything. She focused on her studies, trying not to remember that Keiko was sitting next to her. _I know I should say something to her. But, I don't think I could stand it if she hated me…_ The lunch bell rang and Anko gathered her things quickly and left the room. She headed for the roof to clear her head and slid down the wall of the staircase on the opposite side of the door. Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting across from her when she noticed them huddled together, Tamaki putting a piece of food in Haruhi's mouth.

"…Um, we'll be going," Tamaki said in a hurry, flushed as Haruhi gathered up their lunches and he took her hand.

The two fled the roof in embarrassment. Anko sighed and took out a sandwich she had made of peanut butter and banana. She heard the door open again and her muscles tightened. As the footsteps grew nearer she thought of leaving and heading home for lunch, but stopped when she saw Hikaru looking down at her.

"Anko-chan? What are you doing up here?" he asked her, taking a seat next to her. "What's up with the get up?"

"Well, I needed some alone time and I just didn't have time or energy to put into making a new dress," she sighed, looking into his amber eyes that were filled with sincerity. "But, I think if it's yours I would like some company."

Hikaru made a face that said he had been caught off guard by the statement and she chuckled and offered him the seat next to her. She offered him a bite of sandwich.

"Commoner food? Well, it looks okay," he said and took a bite. "Oh, this is good!" His face lit up and she smiled.

"I like commoner food, I think it sounds more like, comfort food. It's awesome!"

He chuckled at her sweet disposition and memorized her face. "Um, I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"What were you talking about the other day when you said, 'at least he isn't dead'?" Anko froze for a while and he added, "…Sorry, you don't have to say anything…" He started to shift to get up when she grabbed his wrist.

"I'll tell you… It's about time I talked about it."

Hikaru sat again and watched her fiddle with her fingers. "It all started last year... You see, my family owns several five star restaurants around the globe."

"Ah, yes, I've eaten at the flagship one in Japan. It was very good. I believe it was like taking a flavorful trip around the world," Hikaru remembered.

"Haha, yes… I suppose we do have a knack for cooking… Anyway, I guess I should begin by telling you that I have two brothers, Fuyu, the oldest, and Asato, my older brother. My father had always planned for Fuyu to take over the family business. However, Fuyu had other plans. He wanted to be a scientist to help find greener ways to live. He wanted to be sure that within the next few years the world would not be running on fossil fuels was his top priority." Anko smiled, thinking fondly of her brother and then her face turned hurt, "But father wouldn't hear of it… He thought that Fuyu was betraying him, but he never intended to do that. He also wished to return someday and let the restaurants we owned run cleaner. I thought it was a great idea, but father disowned him. I really didn't want to see him go. Fuyu was a good person who only wanted to help and protect people and the earth. But… I…" she paused.

"What is it? You can tell me," Hikaru urged, surprising him at how much he wanted to hear the story and he wasn't bored by it. She had all of his attention, something no one, but Kaoru and even Haruhi had before.

"I wanted to go with him after he was disowned… But, he didn't want me to 'suffer his fate' and wouldn't let me. He didn't want me to change my life style because of something he did. But, as I watched him leave I realized more and more that I didn't care about keeping that cozy life style I admired him so much." Anko looked like her thoughts had trailed far away and then continued, "I followed him… I heard someone yelling at him, but I was so scared that I don't remember what was being said or what the man yelling at him looked like. The next thing I knew the man had spotted me and was coming at me with butterfly knife. I was so scared I couldn't move. I heard Fuyu telling me to run, but all I could do was watch. The next the man was unconscious and Fuyu was dying…"

She waited for Hikaru's reaction and she began to shake. "You don't have to say anything else," he said, blushing. _I can't believe she told me what must be a dark family secret…_

"I want to, I haven't ever told anyone this story, besides Kyoya, for that matter. You're so easy to talk to, Hikaru-kun," she insisted.

"Anko-chan…"

"Fuyu was dying and I told him it'd be fine, that I'd get help, but he wouldn't let me go. He asked me to pull the knife from him, where I later found out had been lodged into his stomach. He was already bleeding heavily from lacerations all over his body and at first I refused. But, the pain in his face made me grant his wish and the last thing Fuyu ever said was, 'Be happy, Anko.' I've kept that with me for a very long time. I tried my best, I even worked up the courage to present an idea to my father. I wanted to honor Fuyu and my father by creating and owning a completely green and organic restaurant. My father was pleased with THIS idea. He told me that one day I could take Fuyu's place of owning the family business. I liked the idea, but I still missed Fuyu a lot. All I could do now was get to my goal. But, my other brother, Asato wasn't happy at all. One night after I'd gone to bed Asato came into my room and slit my wrists. I awoke quickly with a scream, Asato had already gone to get my parents. He told them that I had tried to commit suicide because I couldn't stand that I'd witnessed Fuyu's death. I later found out that he was jealous of how much I loved Fuyu… I denied everything because I hadn't done such a thing and Asato suggested I be institutionalized, but instead my father sent me to live with my uncle."

Hikaru took a moment to take in all of the information and thought very carefully about how to approach the situation, "Anko-chan… I had no idea that someone like you could come from such a sad past. Why did you choose me to tell this to? I'm selfish and only think of myself and Kaoru."

Anko thought it over and then replied, "It's because there's just something about you that I trust and you're not selfish. If you were you wouldn't have listened to my story with such sincerity in your eyes. I appreciate that, Hikaru-kun." She sat in thought and then said to him, "I wish I could tell Kai-chan about it because then maybe she'd understand my outburst… Man, I'm such an idiot!"

"Come one, don't be like that," Hikaru chuckled. "I could explain all of it to her if you want."

"You'd do that for me?!" Anko half cheered and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Thank you so much, Hikaru-kun!" she cheered again and hugged him tight. "I feel a lot better talking to you." He was glad that she couldn't see his face because he was blushing. When she did look up he was smiling at her. "You know what, Hikaru-kun?" she asked. He waited, "I like you, I mean, really like you."

Now he was beet red and staring at her in shock. "Y-you mean…" Anko nodded. "Um…" _What do I do?! I- Wait… That's what that feeling was!_ "I like you too," he said happily and leaned in towards her face. She smiled and kissed him. He found himself kissing her back and then they parted.

"Let's get a real lunch," Anko said and got up, reaching her hand out for his.

They started walking down the stairs when Hikaru asked suddenly, "Wait, what do we do now?"

"Well, we could go on a date tonight," she said to him with a flutter of her heart.

"Oh, okay… Where do you wanna go?" Hikaru asked.

"Let's go to New York!" she suggested.

"Well, that's kinda far," Hikaru replied, blushing a bit. "Wait, maybe I should talk to Keiko tonight."

"Oh, that would be good, too," she said, smiling at him. "It's hard to be in a fight… Maybe we can go to New York this weekend?"

"Yeah, sounds great. But, I have to tell Kaoru first. I hope he won't be mad."

"Kaoru can come too and we can go out at night," Anko offered and watched his face light up.

"Really? Kaoru can come to?!"

She nodded and they walked into the classroom just as the end lunch bell rang. Anko was excited for the weekend, but mostly to find out if Hikaru could fix things, or at least make things better between her and Keiko.

School ended a few hours later and Keiko got up to approach Anko to talk about what had happened when Hikaru grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, where are we going?" she asked, bewildered by him. "I wanted to talk to Anko-chan."

"Before you talk to her let me talk to you first." Hikaru sent a signal for her to wait until they came back and she nodded in agreement.

He took Keiko out into the hall and looked for a deserted one before explaining all that had happened to Anko in her past. She listened intently and had a face of serious thought. Once he had finished he said that he'd be going in and for her to think about what she would say to Anko. Keiko sat on the windowsill alone now, thinking about it. _So, Anko-chan had been hiding things, just like I had. I guess that explains the outburst the other day… I had no idea that happened, I should apologize to her for that and if Hikaru says that she wants to make amends, then I'll go see her now._

She walked back in to see Hikaru, Kaoru, and Anko talking to each other. Kaoru and Anko had wide grins on their faces, while Hikaru seemed a little flushed, but he smiled a sappy smile.

Keiko stared at the trio curiously for a bit but pushed it aside for teh time being since she had a more important matter to speak of at the time being. She walke up to the group and looked directly at Anko with an unreadable blank expression. "Anko -chan... About earlier…" she started off.

"Yes?" Anko said, slowly, a little afraid of what she was going to say next.

"I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry about not even considering the thought that you could've gone through something as traumatic as that. I was being a buttmunch. I shouldn't have been so harsh...forgive me? I really miss talking to you. You're the only friend I got here, my best friend," she said sincerely.

Anko paused for a moment, feeling a little embarrassed, "No, I'm sorry, I had an outburst and didn't even explain. There's nothing to be sorry for. I should have been more sensitive to you. You're my best friend, too."

"Sooo we cool..."' she asked, scratching the back of her head. She looked to Hikaru to see if she did it the right way and then to Kaoru since he came up to her secretly.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave her a little nod when Anko gave her reply, "Of course!" Anko said with a smile.

"Yay!" she hugged Anko tightly, acting like a genuine girl for the first time in front of people. "I had so much to talk to you about but I thought you might be mad at me so I said nothing and I was kind of mixed up about things myself." she grinned and let her go.

"I know, I know, me too! I got together with Hikaru!" she cheered.

"Dude I've seriously been thining about that incident with you know who and then that whole thing happened and I don't knwo what to think!" she sighed and hung her head, forgetting that the twins were still there and had yet to tell them about her first lesson.

"You know who?" they asked in unison, in full twin mocking mode.

She freezed at the sound of their voices. "Uhhh..." she looked to Anko for help.

"You know, Tamaki-sempai might have a secret crush on someone. Why don't you talk to him?" Anko baited them.

"Really? Much more interesting," Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"I agree," Kaoru replied. "But, we won't forget about this." He looked at Keiko for a minute before Hikaru and him ran out of the room.

Keiko gave a grateful look. "I agree," Kaoru replied. "But, we won't forget about this." He looked at Keiko for a minute before Hikaru and him ran out of the room.

"Oh, I'm so getting it..." she chuckled nervously. "So, what were you all grinning about?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, about Hikaru and I getting together. Kaoru almost went into shock," Anko laughed.

Keiko stared at her for a bit, silent as the words registered. "You didn't..." she said in slight disbelief. "Way to go!" she hugged Anko happily. "You must be thrilled!"

"I am! I can't wait for our first date!"

"Oh, when is it!?" She was excited by this news. "I'm so bugging it out of him later!"

She blushed, "This weekend..."

"Oooooh, where to?" she leaned against the wall beside her with a grin in place. "You're blushing!" she teased.

"Hopefully, New York," she said with a huge smile. "Um," she began.

"Yes...?" she asked kindly, waiting for her friend to continue.

"...I know it's a touchy subject, but, could you please try to make amends with Kyoya-oniisan? I'm sure he's really sorry. I don't think he's ever felt this way towards anyone before and can't help looking up people because that's what he's used to." Anko was beet red and staring at the ground.

Keiko is bit stunned that she spoke for him and at the same time admired it. She would have done the same for the twins. "Of course! I planned on it anyway." she placed a reassring hand on Anko's shoulder. "Wait...felt this way...what do you mean?"

"...Uh... Nothing!" she panicked, backing up.

Keiko frowned a bit, feeling that he may think negatively of her. "Oh okay...' she waved it off with a smile. "I'll make amends next time I see him, promise."

"Wait, no, no! Kyoya doesn't think anything bad... He, um, would kill me if I told you. SO, I'll give you a huge hint, he wouldn't have kissed you if he hadn't felt that way. You're gonna have to force it out of him."

"Oh..." she was far more curious now and had hoped it was not some evil plan to get something for his personal gain. "I'll try to do that...don't know how yet, but will try."

"Well, we've invited Kaoru to come to New York with us and I'm sure that Kyo wouldn't let me go without him. Why don't you come too? You can make up then? New York has wonderful places you could go to."

"New York hunh...?" she said thoughtfully. "I doubt I'd be allowed to stay at tehir place alone. I don't want to impose though...I mean it is your date. I've never really been there though...have you?"

"I've been there once when I was little. The date thing, Hikaru and I can get away from you guys for the day. That leaves Kaoru to explore and you and Oniisan to make up." Keiko fidgeted at the thought of being alone with Kyoya for a day. She had yet tofigure out her own feelings for him and here she had to patch things up with him. He could have changed any thoughts he had of her. "Will you be coming?"Anko insisted

"Sure, I'd have to find out how I can pay but yeah, sounds like fun." Keiko felt her stomach ache flutter just at the thought of spending the day with him.

"Please, private jets are available and a hotel room for the two of us! this is gonna be SO much fun!"

"I couldn't ask any of you to pay that for me!" she said a bit flustered. "How much is it?"

"I'm mean, so I'm not gonna tell you!" Anko said, sticking out her tongue.

"But Anko-chan, that's unfair! It's probably expensive and all that stuff and just-ugh!" she gave in, knowing she may not win. "I will find out and pay you back!"

"Um, not really. You are our guest and you NEVER make a guest pay! You would insult us if you did such a thing."

Keiko knew she was beat and sighed. "Fine, fine...I'll return the favor somehow though." she insisted. "This sounds like a real fun trip though!"

"La, la, la, not listening!"

* * *

Well, we hope you liked our newest installment and we'll see you next time! Review please! ~Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx

P.S. Thank you very much for all of your reviews and support.


	10. Secret 10: A Whole New Level of Awesome

Welcome back, Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx here. Don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

Disclaimer 2: Because this is a trip to New York City real places are mentioned and do not belong to us.

Disclaimer 3: For the questions that Anko asks Hikaru the answers that he gives her are the ones I found in volume one of the manga in the back.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Whole New Level of Awesomeness

Hikaru and Anko sat next to each other on the Hitachiin family private jet while Kyoya went through his planner at another end of the plane and Kaoru and Keiko talked.

"Young masters, we will be landing in just a few moments," one of their stewardesses said when she came from behind the curtain separating the cabin from the cockpit.

"Yay!" Anko cheered. "We've been on this plane for the past thirteen hours! I'm ready to get out and stretch and breathe in the fresh air!"

Keiko laughed, "You're so hyper!"

Anko took her seat again when the stewardess instructed her to do so and bounced around until they felt the jet landing. Once landed they all rose and got off and entered the airport terminal. Hikaru looked around as they followed the signs in the order they needed to to get out. About an hour later they made it out onto the street as Kaoru called a taxi that looked like a van to take them to the hotel.

"Wow, Kaoru is really good at English," Anko said in awe.

"Yeah, he's been practicing since we first took the class," Hikaru informed her with bright smile on his face.

As they rode to the hotel Anko was shutter happy, taking pictures of all of New York's tall buildings and the people's fashions on the streets. Keiko was amazed at all of the lights and sounds of the city.

"You know, New York is one of the fashion capitals of the world," Hikaru explained to her. She nodded her acknowledgement, but continued to stare out the window.

"It reminds me of Tokyo," Keiko sighed.

"Oh, it does, it does!" Anko cheered again. "Look, Oniisan! Oniisan?" Kyoya was snoozing away in his seat and Anko shook him. "Wake up, you're missing all of the sights!"

"Judging from how long we have been travelling I'm jet lagged. Leave me alone," Kyoya growled at her and she inched away.

They all froze for a moment, scared of the Dark Lord. Kaoru then turned his attention to Keiko, "What are you going to do, Keiko? While Hikaru leaves for his date I'll be lonely. We should go sightseeing!"

"Oh, we should!" Keiko agreed with him. "I want to see the, um… Statue of Liberty!"

"Okay!" Kaoru said happily and sat back, shutting his eyes for a bit.

As they fought through the city's heavy traffic, even at this later hour, they arrived at the hotel and checked in, thanks to Kaoru's superb English. They had three rooms, one for the twins, one for the girls, and another for Kyoya. They parted to go to sleep, for tomorrow was a big day.

**Keiko's Day**

Keiko woke up in the dark and drew the curtains to look down at the already bustling city. There were cars honking and thousands of people rushing every which way on the sidewalks. Anko was still snoring softly in her bed and Keiko decided not to wake her just yet and instead headed to the bathroom to get ready. An hour and a half later she tried to wake up Anko, but was met by possibly another dark lord hiding under a cheery exterior.

"I'll get up soon, leave me alone!" she growled as she sat upright, staring at Keiko angrily and then plopped back down onto her bed.

Keiko shook her head; _I guess 7 AM is too early to wake someone up… Well, I heard they have one of those free breakfast buffets downstairs, I guess I'll go to that._ She left the room and went down to the lobby to see that it was crowded with businessmen and businesswomen having coffee and a Danish before heading out to be some office drone ambassador or something. She picked up a Belgian waffle and sat down to see that the news was on, even though she could make out only bits and pieces of English it entertained her, as did watching the people go by. She sat content until an especially handsome man sat in front of her. Kyoya was dressed handsomely in his jeans, collared shirt, and sneakers. He examined Keiko's reaction, she didn't move.

"Kian-san," Kyoya began, putting down his cup of coffee. "I apologize for any problems I may have caused you. …It was wrong of me to research your past."

"It was wrong of you." Keiko said bluntly with a dead tone but smiled kindly at his apology. "It's fine, you would've found out eventually anyway. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Kyoya paused and looked at her and smiled a strange, somewhat twisted smile, yet it seemed kind.

She raised a brow at the twisted smile. It seemed that smiling was just something he could not do normally. She would have to teach him how one day. She analyzed him a bit, taking in his physical attributes as well as thinking of his character. She then thought about herself and how she is completely different. "Why did you kiss me? What made you kiss me that day? Was it just a spur of the moment thing?" she asked rather curiously.

"Inrigue you...?" she tilted her head to the side a bit and leaned back in to her seat. "In what way...? Good, bad, scientific, curiosity...?"

Kyoya sat in place, unfazed by the questions externally while internally his mind was hard at work as he tried to find some form of answer to this new question. _How can I explain this to her? I don't even know how to describe it… _He thought about it, the reasons that even made him look at her the way he did. "Well, you don't let what other people get to you. You're different from all the girls that I've met. You are distant, yet approachable. You have a bond with your family that I don't understand, even after finding out all that I did about them. You are independent and blunt. You don't speak much, yet you speak with your eyes. You are an enigma that is full of strange contradictions. You aren't feminine in dainty at all yet there is something female there aside from what you hide under the male uniform." He then looks over her now. She wore torn up jeans, a simple tee shirt wit some band on it, her usual assortments of jewelry, a jacket tied around her hips, and a guitar case beside her. "And from seeing you now, you are also quite physically appealing."

Keiko stared at him a bit stunned by the sudden revelation. She never expected him to even notice her. "That's really sweet of you." she finally said, a blush painting her cheeks. She never really expected to hear him say any of that. "I...I'm really..." she stopped and thought for a bit about what to say. "Do you like me?" she asked.

"…Yes…" he said bashfully.

"As a friend...or as something else?" she asked. "Because I...I really like you..." she admitted as she looks away so he could not see her blush. Her hand fiddled with one of her pendants as she thought about what to say. "I don't know how or when it started...but I do."

Kyoya had to stop and think for a moment, he still didn't know what to make of all of these feelings because they were completely new to him, "If you're lucky."

Keiko stared at him, in complete disbelief, "What?" She blushed scarlet and started to get up to walk away from the now awkward scene.

As she turned to leave he said to her, "Let's see how it goes."

She paused and looked at him to see if he was being serious. His face didn't say that he was joking, yet he was smiling that sarcastic smile that she couldn't help but love. She sat back down to look at him. _Is he human?_

_This will give me time to figure out what's going on…_ Kyoya seemed to be nonchalant about what had just gone on, when on the inside he was insanely confused. "I will be at the New York Library looking up some things; now that things are pretty patched up Tamaki will want to go to Kyoto when he finds out. Good bye." Kyoya got up with his to go coffee cup and walked out through the main lobby and onto the street. For a while all Keiko did was sit there and think about what was happening and if everything would turn out okay in the end between them. After all, she just confessed that she had a crush on him, but he was so unreadable it made her dizzy.

Keiko picked up her new acoustic guitar, swung it over her shoulder and went out onto the street. After wandering around for a few hours she stumbled into subway and saw people performing. The beats from the music around her made her fingers feel a twinge that they just had to strum the strings on her new guitar. She paused and took the beautiful instrument from its case and decided to play a little bit as she walked through the subways leading to Grand Central Station's entrance. Before going in she stopped to play a song that she had written. She stood to the side of one of the entrances as the beautiful melody surrounded the place and echoed throughout the corridor people gathered around to hear her play. It had some lyrics but they were pretty sketchy so she just let the words that had been set to come out to her as she slowly worked up the new lines as she played. It was a song dedicated to mothers in general since she found that the lack of one was quite hallowing. She wasn't sure if she was even allowed to just stand there and play, but decided that if it was a problem she would stop when need be. Her cell phone rang in her pocket, shocked that the call could come to her all the way down there, so she looked at the caller I.D. It was her father. Immediately, she stopped playing, letting it hang on herby the strap, and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" All she could hear was her father's voice breaking and sputtering because of the bad reception. She hurriedly packed the guitar away and rushed through the crowds in the halls of the underground market in the station and found the stairs up. Once she was above ground she found better reception. "Oto-san!"

"Keiko, it's Kaien, he's awake," he said in a huff, as if the wind had been knocked out of him by some amazing force.

"H-he's what!?" she sputtered out from the initial shock, her eyes making her look as if she were a deer caught in headlights. A grin slowly carved itself on her face as a swelling feeling filled her chest as her heart began to beat faster. Her mind felt like it was racing but was concentrating on the one bit of news: her brother had finally awakened. "That is amazing! When did this happen!? Who cares when it happened it happened! This is great! I have to-we-they him!" She was at a loss for words out all the joy, adrenaline, and excitement pumping through her. She felt so alive. "I'll be home as soon as I can, tell Kai-oni-sama that I'm on my way!" She said happily. She was bursting with energy and just wanted to shout.

"I will, I love you," her father responded.

"Love you, too," she said before hanging up. She looked around the street and clutched her necklaces. _I have to get Kaien something great. _She thought as she bit her lower lip, grinning like no other. She finally could not contain it as she walked through the streets and let out a gleeful shout and fist pumped. Nothing could have brought her down from this high. She needed to tell the others and the only person who she knew she could bother was Kaoru. _He can't be too busy..._ She sent him a text message that said she had great news and for him to get back to her as soon as he could. She walked amongst the throng of people with a new spring in her step. She eventually found a sterling silver necklace that has a dog tag on it with an intricate yet simple abstract design engraved in it in black. She buys it, remembering that he liked those things back before the incident. She ended up sitting in Rockefeller Center, strumming a livelier piece on the spot. She strummed on the strings and drummed gently against the hollow wooden body in perfect rhythm as she waited to for the time to head back to the hotel. She didn't think it was not allowed to play there so she did without a care.

**Anko's Day**

Anko woke up a few hours later to get ready for her date with Hikaru in a few hours. She showered and did her hair, while putting on some light make-up and then went to the closet where she had hung her perfect outfit. It was a pair of black denim skinny jeans with tears here and there throughout the legs. She wore a baggy crimson shirt with balloon sleeves that ruffled at the wrist and a swirling design that reminded her of a somewhat South Asian pattern in rich gold and crème colors. The top of it was cut so that part of it was to and hung over her right shoulder and the other side rested on the middle of her bicep. Underneath she wore a simple black tank top to keep her looking modest. She had on black laced up shoes that resembled the bottom of a boot. She grabbed a brown piped mini backpack with a crème and crimson colored pattern and put in her phone, wallet, passport, and music player. She pulled her hair long wavy hair up into a messy, yet fun way and stuck a garnet barrette in her hair on the right side, just to add some accessories. She also grabbed some hand-made beaded brown bracelets and put them on her left wrist. She then added a yellow gold necklace and took a look in the mirror.

"Okay, I'm ready," she told herself and took a deep breath and opened the door.

To her surprise Hikaru was standing in front of her with his fist raised as if he were about to knock. She blushed as his face became flushed. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Anko answered, still blushing as she turned to make sure her door was shut.

The two walked down the hall and into the elevator. "I thought we could go to Dean and Deluca's for breakfast in SoHo."

"Sounds good," she said enthusiastically. "I love their chocolate croissants!"

"Really? Those things must be loaded with fat," Hikaru laughed and then gulped.

She brushed it off, "Yeah, probably, but that won't stop me!" They laughed together as they got out of the elevator. "Ick…" she said with a crinkled nose when she saw the Subway compared to the one in Japan Railway. She was calm until they were getting off the train and then as she got out to walk towards SoHo she realized where she was going, "SoHo?! All of those designers in one place it's like Ginza!"

"That's right," Hikaru said slickly. They went into Dean and Deluca's and bought breakfast while having a nice conversation. They laughed as they talked about each other and people they knew.

"So, Hikaru, I've heard about your antics and things from Suoh-sempai and Oniisan. So, can I ask you some stuff?" Anko asked, then taking a sip of her juice.

"Uh, sure," Hikaru replied, caught a little off guard.

"Don't worry, I'll stick to the basics today," she said with a grin, seeing the redness starting to form in his cheeks. "Let's start with what kind of food you like."

"Well," he began, "I like Italian food." He thought some more, "Kaoru and I like to try super spicy things that other people are too afraid to try!" His face brightened when he mentioned Kaoru. "What about you?"

"I'm a huge fan of Italian, too! I especially am a fan of raviolis! Anyway you make them tastes excellent!" She thought of her next question, "Hm, okay what are your favorite subjects?"

"That's easy! Math, physics, and chemistry!" he replied without a second thought.

"Really, math? Well, lucky you. I'm more of an English and environmental studies person," Anko said, slightly jealous. "Why?"

"Why? Because I'm good at it!" Hikaru said. "Kaoru is good at English, though."

"Really? That's good! …It must be nice to have Kaoru by your side when you need him," she said fondly, looking down at her now empty plate.

Hikaru recalled what he had learned not too long ago about Anko's family history, "Well, that's what you have Kyoya for, right?"

Anko looked into his face and smiled, "Yeah. Kyo-oniisan is there for me."

Hikaru tried to keep a straight face, but it twisted into a pucker until laughter exploded out of him. Anko stared at him and then around them. "I-I'm sorry! It's just, the thought of Kyoya being brotherly is hilarious!" he roared through the laughter. Anko thought about it from his point of view and laughed along with him.

After that they took a walk down to SoHo and Anko was floored by all of the high end stores and fashionable people passing by on the street. Hikaru was fully amused, "You've never been here before?"

"I've been to New York, but only have seen the insides and outsides of my family's few resturaunt locations or medical facilities when I came with Oniisan! Wow," she took it all in, afraid to miss any bit of the magnificent place.

"Well, let's go in somewhere!" Hikaru urged and took her by the hand. They ducked into the nearest store and Anko went absolutely nuts over everything. She was squealing with delight and hopping up and down.

Hikaru grabbed garments for her to put on as they went into various places. Everything she enjoyed he bought for her. She couldn't change his mind and she feared that he'd max out his credit card, but it was endless. When Hikaru went to the bathroom she searched all over the guys' department for something perfect she could give him in return for such a perfect day. She picked up the best jeans she had ever seen or felt in her entire life, a soft shirt, and various other items. After purchasing the items she bounced back over to where the bathrooms were to wait for Hikaru to come out.

Once he came out she brandished the bag in front of his face. He smiled and chuckled as he took it from her, "What's this?"

"Boys aren't the only ones who can buy their dates something," she said with a smile. He was going through the bag, blushing as he saw what she got him while her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she chuckled as she threw an arm around him.

"Anko-chan, I'm sorry, I have to get home," Keiko said on the other end.

"Why? What happened?" Anko asked, suddenly alarmed. Hikaru paused and watched Anko's expression change from concerned to delight. "That's great! Oh, let me tell Hikaru!" She turned to him and exclaimed, "Your cousin's awake!"

"Kaien? Really?"

"Yeah, and Keiko is going home to see him!" she cheered, bouncing up and down. She told Keiko to hang on and pressed the mute button. "You want to go too?"

Hikaru thought about it for a second, "Only if Kaoru is going."

She un-muted her phone, "Is Kaoru going with you?"

"Yeah, he wants to see Kaien-oniisan, too," Keiko replied and Anko relayed the information to Hikaru. He promptly agreed to go, too, now that he knew that Kaoru was going.

"Kei-chan, we're going to come too! I'll tell Kyoya to get the jet ready!"

"No, please, you came here for a date, you can't leave so soon!" Keiko protested, feeling a little guilty now, even though she knew there was no plausible reason to feel guilty.

"We can have a date anytime, this is a huge thing for your family and I don't want Hikaru to miss it," she whispered so that Hikaru couldn't hear her as they hurried towards the subway to take a train back to the hotel. "According to Suoh-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru were sort of detached from people other than them. I think this is the perfect opportunity for Hikaru to have a new emotion."

She looked up at Hikaru, who took a second to look down at her and she smiled brightly at him. He blushed slightly and returned a small grin. They arrived back at the hotel to find that their things were packed, Anko's by one of the Ohtori Family bodyguards and Hikaru's by Kaoru's. They boarded the jet back to Japan, anticipation in all of their hearts.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading this chapter and sorry that it took so long for it to come out. xXLostDreamerXx and I ended up on vacation while we were in the middle of this chapter, both home at different times. But, please read and review and we hope to see you again next chapter! Thanks for your support! ~Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx 3


	11. Secret 11: Kaien Kian

Hey, welcome back. Please read and review it really means so much to us! Thanks! ~ Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Chapter 11: Kaien Kian

Keiko sat anxiously on the plane. She felt so alive again and she couldn't just sit still. She did not know what she would if she saw her brother really awake, living and all, but she would be off the walls hyper. She bounced in her seat a bit and fidgeted around, she was like a kid who had just ate out an entire candy factory, the sugar high of the century. She had packed what little she had taken out and practically dragged everyone to the jet. She had grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru without much thought since she was in full on family mode and ran. She would have grabbed Anko too if she had a third arm but she knew she was grabbed by one of the twins and Kyoya by her.

She looks about the plan to see that the others had fallen asleep. This did not shock her since it is a long flight but she cannot help but feel it is much longer than before. She knew she felt this way due to the excitement and urgency and she gladly accepted the irrationality. She was actually the irrational of the two twins and after the accident she had adopted more of Kaiens demeanor.

_ Oh c'mon, can't this thing go any faster!?! I need to get to the hospital!_ She fidgeted again in her seat and finally settled with distracting herself. She moved to the more secluded seats on the plan where no one was and pulled her acoustic guitar. She started to play her own songs, singing softly for ones that had lyrics to. She was not a great singer and she knew that, but she could write lyrics easy. After her songs, she played some from her favorite bands. She got lost in all the music and happiness that she would not have notice if the others woke up or not. She did not really care t the moment either since she was hyper as is.

"I'll see you when I get back okay?" She said with the same huge grin. "He's awake!" She cheered and hugged her friend dearly again and jumped a bit out of joy and Anko had jumped along as well. She finally let her go but the grin is still plastered on her face. She had completely forgotten her small exchange with Kyoya and hugged him out of happiness too. "See you later, Sempai!" She grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru and ran to their family car. She gave the driver directions for going to the hospital and hopped into the car and slid on the smooth leather seats after she had tossed her duffle bag in the trunk. She placed her guitar at her feet against the wall and leaning back against the seat and looked at the twins.

Keiko grinned at the twins and kicked back in her seat. She tried to relax but obviously was unable to. She had been very sober and mellow around the crew, which wasn't really like her.

"Calm down, Keiko," Kaoru chuckled. His mouth closed into a brilliant smile.

"How the hell can I?" She had practically jumped out of her seat if not for the seat belt. "Kai-Oni-sama is awake! Dude it's wicked awesome! Better than getting back stage passes to the concert of my favorite band type of amazing! It is like the sun just burst through the doom and gloom of the muggy grey clouds on my head! I didn't kill him too!" she sighed happily. "I'm just out of this world psyched!"

The twins burst into laughter, holding each other for support. "Okay, okay," Hikaru choked through the roaring laughter, waving his hand at her.

She puffed her cheeks out at him and kicked his shin. "Not cool! You'd be his psyched too if you were going to Anko-chan..." she grinned slyly.

Hikaru stopped laughing and was instantly flushed, clutching his now sore shin. Kaoru studied his brother's face as Hikaru turned to look out the window. Kaoru grinned at Keiko in approval.

Keiko grinned and kept her eyes on Kaoru. "Awe, what's wrong wittle Kaoru got a crush?" she poked him as she slipped out of her seat belt. "You sho cute!" She pulled his cheeks and hugged him as if he were her younger brother or a teddy bear.

Kaoru blushed, glancing at Hikaru. "I thought you'd always have eyes for me," he sniffled with fake tears.

"Kaoru, of course!" Hikaru said, taking his hands and lacing his fingers with Kaoru's.

Keiko thwaked him lightly and shifted so she would be between the two. "So Hika..." she grinned. "How was it? Did you like it?"

"L-like what?!" he asked, a little too loudly, going from pink to scarlet and tried to hide his face.

"That DATE," she stressed teh word and nudged him. "You know waht I mean. There you were, and there she was...Anko...just you and her.. alone!" she said dramatically.

"It's none of your business!" he yelled and crossed his arms, hard and wouldn't look at either of them, now that Kaoru was grinning wide along with Keiko.

"Awe, don't be mad!" she pouted and laid her head on his lap like a cat. She poked his cheek and smiled at him. "I promise to stop! But now you know how it feels when you bug me about things like that!" she stated and hugged him in a sisterly way. She looked to Kaoru and pulled him into it too. Hikaru wiggled out of it and ignored them. She sighed and sat back on the other side. She crossed her legs and arms in thought. "I..is it wrong to lie one of the Host Club?" she asked a tad bit seriously, thinking over her conversation with Kyoya, trying to sober up.

"Huh?" Both twins looked at her curiously.

"Is it wrong to like a Host Club member?" she asked again. "I mean...more than just like...maybe even like-like or like-like-like...I don't even know! But is it wrong?"

They grinned menacingly. "Now who's got a crush?" the asked in a mocking tone together.

"I'm just asking...I never said I liked anyone!' she pointed out, hiding her blush. They ignored her and grabbed hold to mock her better. Hikaru seemed fully recovered now.

She yanked herself free and she scowled. "Will you just answer the dumb question?"

Hikaru didn't say anything, "Sure, Milord likes Haruhi," Kaoru said, blushing at the memory of his first and only 'date' with Haruhi.

"Do any of the other members like anyone...?" she asked a bit too curiously. She had forgotten her fluster a moment ago. "And I mean aside from the obvious two!" she waved her hand dismissively.

"How should we know?" Hikaru queried, looking at her at an angle, evaluating her.

"I guess you wouldn't...but you two seem like you'd know..." she looked out the window and sighed. "H-hey...I...want to dress more girly...but not in the girls uniform...you think you could help? I dislike yellow." she wrinkled her nose.

"Of course," they scoffed. "But, only if you tell us who you 'like-like-like'," they conditioned, taking advantage of the opportunity to mock her again.

"She told," Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"Yup," Kaoru.

"It's Kyoya," they said bluntly.

"Who told!? What!? NO-...maybe..." she mumbled.

They grinned at each other and then her. "Oh, Kyoya-sempai I love you!" Hikaru began. "I want you!" Kaoru carried on with a dreamy face and lacing his hands. They both made kissy faces and sounds.

Keiko's face burned with a blush and she looked away. "I'm not like one of those brain dead fangirls!" she snapped a bit. "I actually like him for who he is..." she says a bit more softly. "Not that crap facade he puts up in the club."

"And who is he?" Hikaru asked curtly. The twins waited for her reply before drawing their own conclusion. "You don't know."

"He's quiet because he knows other can manipulate words. He calculates every move he takes. He has a negative outlook and he wants to prove himself...he wants to show that he can be something and despite his cold exterior he cares deeply for the few people he has let in. I'm not one of them, but I can see it clearly when it comes to Anko," she said firmly back.

"Your reason?" they both asked, echoing the question that they asked Tamaki so many times during the trials they had put him through so that they would join the Host Club.

Keiko was about to answer, but the hospital came into view and she was brought back to her reality that she finds out is not sad but happy again. She grabbed her guitar and jumped out of the moving vehicle and ran across the street to the hospital and hopped the fence.

**Haninozuka House**

Hunny sat in the garden pouring tea for Bun Bun, Mori, Satoshi, and Chika (who was forced there by Satoshi).

"The cake is really good today, right, Chika?" Hunny asked cheerfully in the direction of his younger brother.

"Ugh, that's your twentieth cake today…" Chika grunted with a look of disgust on his face as Hunny took a big bite out of his slice.

"Yasuchika, be respectful of your older brother's tastes!" Satoshi, the spitting image of his brother, Takashi scolded.

"It's okay!" Hunny beamed. His cell phone rang and he picked it up with a smile on his face. "Tamaki!"

"Hunny, I'm glad I caught you! Kyoya just called and told me that they came back early because Keiko-chan's brother came out of his coma. Haruhi and I were going over there to congratulate her, you should come with us!" Tamaki rampaged happily on the other end.

"Kaien Kian is awake?" Hunny murmured more to himself, than to Tamaki who had heard him.

"Yes!" Tamaki confirmed. "Should we come pick you up?"

Hunny hung up the phone without another word and looked at Chika, who had heard the name. He looked up at Mori, who was watching him carefully, "Keiko-chan's brother is awake!" he announced cheerfully, his mood changing from what it had been a second before. "We should go meet him." Hunny got up, leaving half of his cake uneaten, a sign that signaled Mori that something was wrong.

-------

**At the Hospital**

Keiko sat with the two silently in the car. She had given them her answer, and it was not a grand one, either. She was blunt and to the point. Before they could question more or she could elaborate, the hospital came into view. Keiko, without much thought, was back in her high and found that her heart had started pumping. Through a huge adrenaline rush, she grabbed her guitar and shoved the car door open and hurtled out of the fast moving vehicle. She didn't care and ran through the busy street and hopped the fence that marks the front parking lot. If the twins had responded to her actions, she didn't look back to the twins at all or the driver and the scrape she got from her hurtle stung but she didn't realize that either. The sounds of the blared horns were muffled to her ears as she ran through the lot, her eyes glued to doors. She dodged any slow pedestrians and out coming patients on her way and repeatedly slammed the button of the elevator, but got fed up with waiting after what seemed eternity and ran up the stairs. She reached the floor and skid down the halls as she turned and barged in to the room.

"Kai-oniisama…!" She blurted out as she entered and stood there in her spot frozen. Frost silver-grey-blue eyes, replicas of her own and stared back at her with a grin on the light pink lips that adorned the familiar face. She hesitantly stepped in to the room, expecting it all to shatter and she'd wake to be in bed or on the plane still on the way to New York.

"Kei…?" his voice called out and she found that she couldn't do anything but doubt it. It had been too long for her. She looked to her father and he nodded his head lightly, grabbing her hand and kissing her temple. His eyes were slightly red, which told her he had cried not too long ago. He patted her hair a bit and nudged her to the bed.

_Is this real? _ She wondered and found herself beside his bed and her finger tips grazed his cheek. It was kind of cold from lack of food and activity but it was there. She was cautious in all she did, fearing he may shatter if even the slightest thing went wrong. A smile cracked on her still face and a few tears pooled and spilled from her eyes as she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back as best he could. She whispered a series of apologies to him and cried into his shoulder softly. She had not cried in years and suddenly these few tears had fallen.

"Hey, it's okay." He said softly, weakly. It struck her then that he was still pretty weak, something she still found odd. He always had him as something strong and unbreakable, the pillar in her hectic world. She pulled away from him and gently placed him back down. "Don't worry; I'm glad it was me and not you. If anything happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself and move on. Have you been taking good care of yourself?" He asked, wiping her last stray tear away, and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Yeah…I've been well." She said with a small smile and kissed his palm. She looked to their father who had a happy smile on his face. "I guess I should fill you in on everything hunh?" She cheered up greatly, back to her hyper self from earlier now that she is assured that this is all real. "You're going to flip your lid once I tell you all the crap that happened!" She exclaimed as she flopped on to the chair beside him and he chuckled.

"Good thing I'm lying down hunh?" He said and she laughed with him but he started to cough a lot and she sprang to her feet. He raised his hand and shook his head as he laughed a bit still and reclined back after drinking some water. "Throat's dry…." He simply said and she sighed and sat back down. "Oto-san said you've been accident free while I was out! Why, while I'm unconscious, do you decide to behave?!" He teased a bit.

"Cause you'd kill me if you found out I had gotten into anything when you weren't around to stop or help me." She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"So what did I miss?" he asked and just as she was about to start, the door opened and the trio looked to see who.

"So what did I miss?" he asked. Keiko crossed an arm across her torso and rested the elbow of her other in that hand as her finger patted her cheek. She thought for a bit on how to tell him all that happened and what was significant to tell him. She sat there with her legs crossed properly out of habit from school and her head tilted a tad.

"Well…" She decided to start from after the accident and what had occurred with her from then on. She skipped a few things where not much had happened and vaguely alluded to various moments of her being depressed and told of her over al shift in behavior to that of his. She then went to tell him of the decision to go to the rich school. At that point, she had gotten rather lively and animated as she told of the world of the wealthy. She disclosed to him all her thoughts and then of her new best friend Anko along with the Host Club. He chuckled at her demeanor all throughout but howled with laughter almost at all that had occurred since her transition. She accidentally slipped up about the events with Kyoya but she was too caught up in catching him up that she forgot. When she hit the New York trip and now, she pulled out the small bag with his gift in it.

"I don't know if you'll like it now…but you did like this kind of stuff before the accident." She shrugged and looked away a bit sheepishly. Kaien looked at his twin and smiled widely and pulled out the necklace.

"Wow, this is wicked awesome! Thanks Kei!" He beamed and puts it on with some help from their father. Keiko heard some muffled sounds from outside the door and looked to it. It had been going on for some time now and had started around the time she started her tale.

"Is someone out there?" Mr. Kian asked as he returned to his seat on the other side of the bed across from Keiko.

"I dunno…I'll go check," she said and headed to the door after making sure her guitar did not crash to the floor. She opened the door to be greeted by the one and only Host Club in its entirety huddled together in a heated debate about something while Haruhi stood to the side telling people to ignore them. She raised a brow in slight surprise at the visit and a small smile of amusement rested on her face.

"I think we should just knock on the door and ask to enter! There is no harm in that!" Tamaki reasoned, having been the one that dragged the club to the hospital. "It'll be a great chance to see how commoner hospital rooms are like as well as a congratulatory service on her brother's recovery!"

"She doesn't know we know," Haruhi pointed out in her usual tone that she used when shooting down Tamaki. He looked a hurt at her tone and pouted at her negativity. The twins consoled him the way they normally do, which wasn't helpful in the least. Hunny stayed silent most of the time when he spotted Keiko standing in the doorway.

"Kei-chan!" he cheered and bounced over to her cutely and hugged her tightly. "Congrats on Kai-chan's awakening, I'm really happy for you!" Keiko hugged him back with a small snicker and set him down.

"Keiko-chan," Tamaki instantly warped back to his regular dramatic self and grabbed her hand gently. "I'm so glad to hear that your brother has recovered from his tragically deep sleep! It's wondrous news!" He smiled widely and Keiko returned the gesture with a 'thank you smile'.

"Thank you Suoh-sempai…it is great news!" she grinned. "Would you all like to come in?" She figured they found out through Kyoya when he searched up on her past. "You two both know you are family right? You can come in and see him," she nudged Hikaru lightly into Kaoru and led them in. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my older twin Kaien-oniisama. Kai-oniisama, this is the Host Club that I just told you about." She led them closer to him and started to introduce them and their types.

"Suoh-sempai is the president of the club and Ohtori-sempai is vice-president." She explained further.

"It's nice to meet you all," Kaien said and nodded lightly to each and looked to Hikaru and Kaoru. "You two look familiar…." He squinted his eyes a bit as he thought about it when it finally came to him. "Damn you guys have grown! Last I saw you, you both were little, and how've you been?"

"We've been good," they replied in unison. The two looked between Keiko and Kaien. They finally realized who she reminded them of and were a bit surprised to see her so free-spirited after all of this time. They look to one another and then back to their cousins silently. Keiko had been acting like Kaien ever since he had gone into a coma and since they hadn't been with her for a while they never really noticed before now.

"And this is Anko-chan!" Keiko pushed Anko before him. "She's my best friend!"

"Kei's first best friend hunh…? Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He grinned and made a slightly respectful, small bow of his head to her, which she returned warmly.

"It's a pleasure to see you awake. I hope you make a complete recovery," she smiled softly. "First best friend…?" She looked to Keiko in alarm, who stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Yeah, yeah keep it up and I'll make sure you stay bedridden!" she threatened playfully. "I'm not all that social and I have very few friends, let alone a best one. But, I think you are so… yeah." She shrugged a bit and blushed lightly at how cheesy she sounded aloud. In her head it sounded a bit more awe like. Anko grinned and hugged her friend.

"You're my best friend, too!" she squealed happily. Keiko hugged her back and pointed out Haruhi.

"She's my other friend, Haruhi-san." She was not as close to Haruhi but they did get along pretty well.

"I knew something was up! She's too feminine to be a boy! Though, she pulls it off well…." he admitted. Haruhi gave him a slightly confused laugh that made Kaien smile.

They all talked lightly for a bit, getting to know one another on a general basis and laughed when anything funny happened, which usually involved Tamaki or the twins. Hunny was hyper for a bit but then got particularly quiet as Kaien relayed what he recalled of the accident.

"It's all kind of fuzzy, but I'm sure if I think about it, I can recall the license plate number or some other things," he said with a sigh.

"That you can do later son, right now just rest," Mr. Kian had glanced at Hunny briefly and gave a respectful nod to him discretely when no one was looking, but Mori had seen. He had also noticed the shift in Hunny's behavior which bothered him and made him even more worried, but he said nothing still.

Keiko had been livelier than usually and more open, but at the same time aloof. She was almost a completely different person now. She sat silent for a bit and watched her family and, surprising to her, friends get along perfectly fine. She had been thinking a bit about how life would be when it occurred to her what she would have to do.

"What're you thinking about Kei?" Kaien asked, having noticed her sudden withdrawal.

"I'm going to switch out of Ouran…." she said softly yet loud enough still.

"What…?" the twins said, turning to her in shock.

"I'm thinking it's best I leave Ouran Academy. Kai-oniisama is going to need help at home and I need to be there when Oto-sama can't be. I'll have to transfer back to my old high school or something," she shrugged. "The school will probably be glad to get rid of a mongrel like me anyway," she joked. Kyoya had gotten numb at the mentioning of her leaving.

_What does it matter to me that she is leaving? One less person to worry about and it isn't like she was beneficial to the club either. _He tried to rationalize in his mind. But something in him ticked oddly at the thought and the decision. He felt uneasy. He had been keeping a tab on her for various reasons, one being she was close to Anko and was her designated guardian of sorts. Otherwise, he had watched her peculiar ways and had taken note. He had never heard of her and she certainly broke the stereotypes he had come accustomed to and yet he could not pin her to just one when he tried. She always managed to do something that veered off from his calculations of her and her actions. It was mind boggling at times to him and seriously frustrating since he could easily read most people he had examined. This was one of them. He didn't see this coming or her sudden shift in character, for that matter. He fussed with his collar a bit and stood up straight.

Anko sat there and just stared at Keiko. She found the new and supposedly real her refreshing but this was a small slap she didn't see coming. Rationally, yes, it was the proper thing to do but Anko didn't like it at all. She fiddled with her fingers in her lap, eyes casted down as she heard Keiko explain. She felt numb and more than obsolete, despite what Keiko had just told Kaien about the two of them being 'best friends'. She felt she knew nothing and the numbness almost made her unaware that she felt like she was going to cry.

"Excuse me," Kyoya said and slipped out the door with a small bow. Anko looked just in time to see him disappear behind the door. "Excuse me," she repeated Kyoya, "I should go with him. Don't want him getting lost, right?" She had on her most convincing fake smile and slipped out after her cousin, repeating his gesture. The group let them leave, curious as to why both seemed to want to leave.

Anko followed Kyoya out into the hallway to see that he had walked towards the window down in the farthest corridor that could be seen from the room. She stood next to him and they both gazed out at the street.

"Why are you here?" Kyoya asked, his voice hard. "Shouldn't you be in there?"

"It's hard to breathe in there…" Anko admitted, shying away from his sudden gaze shift. "It's like I don't belong, you know?"

Kyoya was quiet for a minute and he put a hand on her shoulder that was farthest from him. She let a few tears fall by accident and she wiped them away quickly, hoping that he hadn't noticed, but of course he had. "She won't go."

Anko looked up at him, curious. "What are you talking about? Of course she's going; she'll do it for her brother. Don't give me false hope, Kyoya!" she replied defensively.

"Anko, her brother's character doesn't lead me to believe that he would let her give up the life she has at Ouran for his sake. He will convince her to stay."

She mulled it over in her brain for a few minutes before asking, "Why did you leave? Is it because you like her so much that you don't want her to go?" He didn't say anything, but Anko could tell that she was right, "Why do you like her so much? I don't really see the attraction."

He sat down with Anko, who put her head on her shoulder and stared up at him. "…I don't know… She's… different. Perhaps, she's special like you, Anko-chan." He smiled at Anko's name.

"You like her because she's like me?" she asked.

"…No, that's not it. It's just one of those things that can't be explained. Don't worry about it. I'm sure that over time, this infatuation will have meant nothing."

Anko's eyes narrowed, "You're cruel, Oniisan, to de-rationalize your emotions in this way is almost inhuman!"

"Don't get so riled up. I don't often stay infatuated for very long. Once she becomes dull the feeling will be gone. Do you think I should try to make something of this feeling when I know what the outcome will be?"

"…No, that would be wrong to lead her on, I suppose… But, stop being such a tease!"

Kyoya blushed at being called a 'tease' and then regained his composure once he got up. "Let's get back before people wonder what's wrong."

"Okay, Oniisan, are you sure that Kei-chan will stay?"

"Yes," he said reassuringly and led the way back.

Back in the room, Tamaki looked back to Keiko from where the other two had disappeared and smiled softly. He understood her reasoning and just nodded. He would have liked to have gotten to know the real Keiko, but this was far more important. The twins stayed quiet, unsure of how they felt as well. The truth was they all knew that she would probably leave and no one could convince her otherwise. Kyoya surveyed the room as Anko announced that they were back and saw that the three other more concerned people really thought she'd go. He wasn't going to say a word to them, because she was sure that when Anko bounced over back to Tamaki and whispered something in his ear that made him give Kyoya a warm, little boy smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave us a review we really appreciate all of your feedback! Hope to see you next chapter! ~Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx


	12. Secret 12: Leaving

Welcome back! Without further ado, Chapter 12 of If Only You Knew!

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours. 12:  


* * *

Secret 12: Leaving (Climax Part 1)

A month passed by and Kaien was taken from the intensive care untit and put into a regular patient room, slowly working on everyday actions when he went through physical therapy. Keiko visited him every day, helping out when she could but, as usual, since the first week of his awakening, Kaien and her would argue about her staying or leaving Ouran.

"You can't seriously be thinking of switching out just because I'm better and am heading home!" He rolled his eyes at her while pushing his empty tray away. "I mean do you know how hard it is to get into that place?! You're lucky our aunt insisted on paying and taking you in!"

"I can go to school anywhere," she retorted. "School is school. As long as my grades are fine it doesn't matter. Plus, she won't have to pay for a third student. I mean she already has to pay for Hikaru and Kaoru! Making her pay more is ridiculous!" She crossed her arms, partially glaring at the fact this topic came up all the time.

"What do you mean any where? You're in a good school! That will look wicked on your application to college!" he huffed. "I mean look at it this way, I'm stuck where I am. I can't do much and going back now would be embarrassing since everyone I know is way ahead. I'm a mess but would kill to be in your position! You're in a high end school!"

"So what…? Family is family! That comes before education by a long shot! I mean what if I was in your place and you were in mine? Would you drop out of Ouran and go back to public school to stay home and watch over me?"

"Would you let me?" he simply said, knowing full well she wouldn't have even thought about that. She stopped at that notion and just stared blankly at him. He made a point that she failed to take note of in that scenario. She would not have let him quit for her.

"Would you just listen…?" she finally replied and he opened his mouth argue back, but closed it again. They rarely ever fought or had opposing thoughts but right now they were at ends.

"You're not me Kei…." he sighed finally. "What I'd do and what you'd do are different things. This is a good opportunity…get educated not only for you but for me as well. Finish for both of us," he whispered almost, knowing she heard him.

"F-fine…" she reluctantly gave in, rubbing her arm. "I'll go for the both of us…." he smiled widely and opened his arms wide. She entered the embrace and pecked him on the temple. "I have to get back now…I'll see you later." She mumbled and he let her go to where she had to.

The rest of the month passed and the father was more than happy that Keiko and Kaien were no longer fighting over the topic of where to school. Kaien continued to show great and rapid improvement, wanting to make a point that she did not have to drop everything for him and that he is not helpless being. Keiko, on the other hand, headed back to school and met up with Anko.

"So…I decided to not leave Ouran after all and visit him often instead," she said, fiddling a bit with the corner of her notebook. She had not spoken to the club members at all that much; the only person she had kept in touch with was Anko. She had pretty much gotten over her little infatuation of Kyoya but something in her still tugged. The thought of him kept giving her the stupid unsettling butterflies. She knew she should figure that he is not interested but she could not help but hope in some weird he would like her. She shrugged it off for the time being though. "I mean, might as well take the chance I have right? Plus, I get to hang out with you more instead of the whole try and catch you when I can right?" she grinned hopefully.

Anko was a little more than surprised to see Keiko return to school since she had been gone for such a long time and she stood there staring at her. She was sure that Keiko had already moved back home, even though none of the recent conversations she had had with her suggested that she had. Kyoya had been quiet about the subject so Anko never brought it up. She finally found her words and said, "You've really decided to stay?"

Anko watched Keiko carefully, trying to see anything in the way that would say that Keiko was as unsure as she sounded. "Well...yes...." She said finally and sat up straighter. "I mean, he said that he wanted what's best for me..." she explained the conversation she had with her brother.

Anko thought about it for a minute and then examined Keiko's face again. She was still unconvinced that this is what Keiko wanted. "It sounds like he's forcing you to stay when you really want to go. It's really not his decision to make whether you stay in Ouran or not. You really don't sound keen on the idea. I think you need to think about this some more. If you want to go home and take care of him and attend public school than that should be fine with him because it's what YOU want. Don't let him guilt trip you into doing something you don't want to do because he says to do it for him. If you go home and take care of him he'll just have to suck it up," Anko replied and as she said the words to Keiko it began to make more sense and she definitely didn't think that Keiko wanted to stay at Ouran.

Anko shook her head, "You've already missed about a month of school there's no way that you can catch up now. But, whatever, it's up to you." She looked over at Hikaru and wondered if she could pick his brain for what Keiko really wanted and if she'd ever mentioned anything. Before she can really respond, the teacher came in and Keiko sat there in class. She fidgeted throughout the first half of class and needed a quiet place to think. Getting fed up, she up and left in the middle of class, not really caring. She wandered the halls of the school before finding herself at the vaguely familiar doors of the Host Club. It struck her then, looking at that doors that acted as portals to new realms that she did not belong here. Without a second thought, she quickly wrote a note and folded it, writing Anko's name on it to tell her she left and would try and keep in touch. After having slid it under the door, she left.

Before she could leave the school grounds Kyoya saw her and called to her, "Kian-san!" She turned to face him and he motioned to her, "We need to talk."

She raised a brow at him, ignoring the sudden hurricane of butterflies and walked up to him. "Yes...?"

He sat down on the bench on the landing of the staircase in front of a huge arched window where the sun shone through brilliantly. He motioned for her to sit, and so she did. "Kian-san, I believe that I must have misled you," he began in nonchalant, business-like voice.

"Misled...?" She questioned, though she felt liek she knew the meaning to some extent.

Kyoya hesitated for just a second and then said confidently, "I realize that I may have misled you into believing that I was interested in you. The truth is that you were too peculiar not to be infatuated with. You may believe that I have feelings for you, but I don't. I apologize for my actions, but nothing will become of us than mere business associates during the club hours and perhaps friends if we can get to that point. I thought I should let you know that before this went on any longer." He waited.

She felt her heart swell with sinking sensation as well as an eruption of anger. But could she really blame him is what her logic yelled out through this. "R-right...nothing but entertainment," she said dryly and stood from the bench. "Thanks...see you later." She muttered though she knows she probably would not at this point. _You had to end up liking a coldhearted jerk hunh...?_ She mentally beat herself.

Kyoya stared after her and then leaned back against the glass of the window. _I thought there'd be more of reaction. Who knows, maybe Anko was wrong and she didn't like me._ He got up and returned to class. Keiko ripped off her tie and waited for the bus to come as teaser stung her eyes. She could not feel any stupider than she did now. Part of her wanted to scream at him and call him a user while the other part reminded her that he did at least confront the issue before it became too severe. The bus came but she had already walked off, not wanting to just sit there.

When lunch came Anko wondered where Keiko had gone off to since she hadn't returned to class. She walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru who were teasing Haruhi again about her commoner's lunch. She gave a nod and hello to Haruhi who stood there looking more and more annoyed by the second.

Haruhi's face changed with Anko's presence and said, "Hello, Anko-chan, I see you've created a new dress."

Anko's face brightened and she twirled excitedly. Today her dress has like a punk style ballerina dress. The bottom was cut up and ragged with different colors of the uniform's fabric tangled in each other while making a nice flow. Her fishnet stocking and white slouchy boots complimented it well and she had a white rose in her hair that had the front strands braided. "Thank you, Haruhi!" She then remembered why she had walked over, "May I borrow Hikaru for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure," Haruhi said. "I have to be going anyway. See you later, Hikaru."

Kaoru waved good bye and followed Haruhi out and he whispered something in her ear that made her blush bright red. Hikaru chuckled, "The little Tanuki and milord have been going out!" Anko smiled at this and Hikaru blushed at the sight of it. "Uh, what did you need?"

"Has Keiko-chan been acting strangely since Kaien-san woke up? I know she didn't go to school so she could be with him. But, was there anything else?"

Hikaru stopped and thought about it for a moment. "I don't think anything is different."

"Huh, okay," Anko said still thinking about it. "Let's go eat."

She took Hikaru by the hand and led him pass the girls who were sighing or mumbling because he was now spoken for. She had learned to ignore them and Hikaru never really noticed. Anko waited through the rest of the day's classes to see if Keiko would come back, but she didn't. Anko, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi headed to Music Room 3 for the next Host Club meeting.

The first to arrive in the room were Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya. They began to put things away that they didn't need, this happened fairly quickly since the room hadn't been used all day.

"We need lots of cakes!" Hunny cried as he ran about the room. "But, I don't see any snowman cakes! Where are the snowflake cookies?"

"They're on their way," Kyoya told him as he looked over the club finances book. "You can go and see if they're ready."

"Oh, boy! Come on, Takashi! Takashi?" Hunny looked around to see where Mori had gotten to.

"I sent him to get the costumes," Kyoya said without looking up.

"Oh, then I guess I'll go by myself." Hunny was on his way out when he spotted a note on the floor addressed to Anko from Keiko. He read the short note and looked to see if Kyoya had noticed. He tucked it away in his pocket.

Haruhi, Anko, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki came into the room as Mori came back with the costumes.

"Oniisan," Anko said, walking over to Kyoya, "Have you seen Kai-chan today?"

"Yes, she was on her way home, I believe when I saw her," Kyoya replied looking through the set up chart as the rest of the club rushed around to make a Winter Wonderland theme.

"Oh… So she won't be coming today?"

"I don't think so."

Anko was going to protest his nonchalance when she caught Hunny looking at her. "Do you need something, Hunny-sempai?" she asked, walking over.

"Um…" he thought about the note and ignored it. "Mori has your costume! You're going to be the Snow Queen! I'm gonna be a baby bunny!"

"That's great! Hikaru, what are you?" Anko asked, bouncing over in his direction.

"I am the Snow King!" Tamaki said majestically and turned around dramatically to show off his white cape and his shining white and silver crown and matching scepter. Haruhi stood next to him as the Snow Prince. "Do not worry, my dear, Haruhi! Just because Anko-chan is the queen does not mean you have to be jealous!"

"…I'm not jealous…" she muttered and walked off to help steady a wobbly ladder for Mori as he hung snowflakes from the ceiling. Anko was laughing as Tamaki went to his corner of gloom and Hikaru and Kaoru came out looking like two upright reindeer.

* * *

Keiko reached the hospital after having wandered to another bus stop, just caught it. Her eyes were slightly red from the small bit of crying and her knuckles a bit red from venting on a wall.  
"Keiko…?" her father asked. "Shouldn't you be in school?"  
"I decided I'd rather go back to my old school…I don't like it there at Ouran aside from Anko," she muttered out. She did not want to see him at all since she thought they could have been.  
"Were you crying…?" she shook her head and saw the disappointment in her twin's eyes.  
"I thought we agreed…."  
"We agreed to me moving on in my education. I decide where. Why should I force myself to go to a school that I missed and so damn far behind in? Where people are set in life and go to school to waste their time instead of learning? It's a breeding ground of stuck up, snobs that are cold hearted…" she hissed a bit, thinking of a particular someone. Her father looked at her a bit concerned as did Kaien.  
"You sure you're okay…?" he placed his arm around his daughter and she nodded.  
"I'm fine…I'm gonna go pack my things tonight and I'll square things off at school tomorrow." She sighed heavily, hoping she would not bump into him at school. Kaien walked over and hugged her tightly. "I'll see you around then…" he muttered. "I would help but I've got some work to square out."  
"Sure, see you at home then." She smiled; glad he did not push her to explain more. They conversed for a bit longer before she had to head back, the school having ended as well as the club so she would meet the twins at the front door. She decided that on the bus she would call Anko and asked her to come with Hikaru so she could help her pack, expected she read the note.

Keiko got on the bus and dialed Anko's number. "Kai-chan! Where did you go during the middle of morning classes. I got worried when you didn't come back and then Oniisan told me he saw you go home. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." she ignored the part of Kyoya but stopped at the question. "Didn't you read the note? I'm leaving Ouran. I was wondering if you'd help me pack up," she explained.

"I don't belong on that world Anko...." she sighed. "It's better this way...the note? I slipped it under the club doors. Someone should've seen it."

"What do you mean you don't belong in 'that' world? You seemed to be doing just fine in it."

Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at her curiously now as they walked out to where the cars waited. "Driver, we'll call you to come back," Kaoru said, leaning over into the window of the front seat of the car. The driver nodded and drove off. The three of them went back inside where it was warm.

"Anko-chan...I love you and the others are great but I just don't. I mean I feel weird in my own aunt's house," she sighed. "The intricate mazes getting to class, stumbling into the Host Club, and getting my he-" She stopped as she is about to spill what happened with Kyoya. "My brother is coming back too."

Anko stood, a little devestated by the news and Hikaru and Kaoru watched closely when Anko froze. She took a moment to think about it and finally said with a sigh, "I guess you have a lot of good points. Okay, well, if you think it's right to leave you should. But, the not belonging? Come on, we're all people just like everyone else, if not a little more naive." She paused. "So, you wanted me to come over and help you pack, right?" she continued. The twins got up and walked over now, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"What does she mean by pack?" Hikaru asked Kaoru since he spent more time with Keiko.

"Yes, please... I'll tell you more when I get there, okay... it still hurts a bit right now and maybe some more rationalizing time will help." She sighed again.

"Sure, I'll go home with the guys, then. See you soon."

She turned to the twins who had curiosity begging on their faces. "Keiko's leaving to go home to be with Kaien-san," she said, leaving out the part about her feeling like she didn't belong.

Kaoru gave them a sad look and Hikaru looked away. "I didn't think she'd leave so fast..." he looked down at his feet.

Hikaru spared him and Anko a glance, "Let her go. Who cares if she's leaving? We knew she would..." he argued, sounding slightly bitter.

"Hikaru, don't be like that!" Kaoru retorted, "We care about her. She has to go home to her brother. What if it was us?" Kaoru's eyes were pleading. He ignored him and picked up his phone to call the driver back. The driver came back a few minutes later and he got in without saying a word to any of them.

Anko called Kyoya once in the car. "Oniisan, I'm going to Kei-chan's. She's moving back home." She sounded sad and it caught Kyoya's attention.

"As long as you're home before my father. You're lucky he's coming home late." Without so much as a good bye he hung up on her.

She walked the rest of the way, not wanting to sit on the bus longer. Her feet dragged across the ground as she felt torn between the two and Kyoya's cold hearted ways just ticked off more and more at her. She punched the wall that acted as a fence, not caring her fist hurt. She had never liked anyone and yet he had to be the one she liked.

Unknown to her, Kyoya felt slightly guilty for making Anko so sad. But, he knew it was for the best. Even if he had really had feelings for Keiko she never would have been approved of by his family. Anko and the twins arrived at the Hitachiin house not long after Keiko. They were greeted by a servant at the door and Kaoru led the way to Keiko's room while Hikaru stalked off to some other part of the mansion.

She ignored her sore hand and looked to her door. "H-hey...." She rubbed her eye a bit. "C'mon in...." She cleared her throat and waved them in.

Anko looked around the room to see all of her clothes out and in suitcases and her walls now bare. Kaoru looked kindly and innocently at his cousin. "Um, you don't have to go..." he insisted, leaning against the dresser.

Anko moved in and picked up a labeled box and put things in it accordingly. Kaoru walked over to Anko, hating how tense it was, "You should insist she stay."

Anko looked up at Keiko, "Have you been crying? They're kinda red."

"I...if he gets better I can come back." she said softly buts he doubted she would go back. Her eyes widen a bit at Anko's mentioning and she sighed. "I had my heart broken...." She murmured but said nothing more. She walked off to her closet and grabbed her clothing but looked at her spare uniform and leaves it hung in the closet. She then headed to her guitar, avoiding their gazes.

Anko paused and got a little burst of anger. "Kyoya... What did he do?!" Kaoru was shocked and looked towards her more intently, he suppressed a chuckle, given the situation.

"Nothing...he told me I was pretty much a small specimen for him to figure out," she said dryly. "I was nothing but an anomaly in his rich life...a spectacle commoner." She spat a bit and clenched her fist, ignoring the pain.

Anko threw down the box she was holding in anger and stormed out of the room, whipping out her cell phone. It rang and Kyoya didn't pick up, so she called Tamaki. "Tamaki-sempai, do you know where Kyoya is?"

"No, I haven't seen him since we left school. Why is something wrong? You sound absolutely livid, Anko-chan."

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow," she said and hung up.

At Suoh Mansion #2 Tamaki turned to Kyoya, who was staring at his cell phone that showed he had missed a call. "You're being a coward," Tamaki said with a tinge of disgust in his voice.

Anko walked back into the room and looked at Keiko, "What did you say to him? Did you tell him off?"

She had looked to Kaoru, expecting a laugh or mockery but is happy there is none. "No...I said nothing really...summed his words and said later..." she shrugged it off. "He doesn't like me...at least he said it to my face before I was way over..." she said, having been telling herself that but it did not pacify the anger. "I wanted to freak out, shout, hit him...but he did tell me so he deserved a simple understanding in his mind," she shrugged again.

"No, people shouldn't use people like that. It's wrong. I will get him for this. He's going to have to learn that he can't play with people like that. I'm going to stop him before he becomes his father."

She picked up the box again and started putting things neatly in them. Hikaru watched from the crack between the door and the frame quietly and then turned to leave when Kaoru caught him watching.

"Becomes his father...?" She raised a brow but brushed it aside. "Not like I care...I don't belong and he proved it." She said simply and packed her things.

"Your hand..." Kaoru said bluntly, "What did you do...?"

"I vented what I didn't do to him..." Keiko said.

Anko took her fist to look at it. "No offense, but that was stupid. You should have slugged him. I know I will," Anko replied.

"Heh...less pain..." she snickered and saw she was done packing. She looked to the two and stood there in her sloppy uniform. "This is it for now, hunh... I'll miss you both," she said sincerely.

Anko looked around too, making sure it really was all of it. She walked over and hugged Keiko and breathed, "I guess so... You better keep in touch or you'll be in big trouble!"

"I will...I'll visit if I can and you know where I live." She said softly as she hugged her best friend.

"Yup."

* * *

Hey, thanks so much for staying with us! You're support and reviews are really cherished by both of us. We hope you come back for the second part of the climax of the story next time! ~ Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx


	13. Secret 13: Mori

Hi, thanks for coming back! We'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, especially OHSHC Fan and Curious Reader!

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Secret 13: Mori (Climax part 2)

Kaoru sat up in the darkness of his room and looked at Hikaru who slept facing the wall instead of at him. Kaoru sighed and looked at the clock. It was four A.M. already and he hadn't had any sleep since going to bed at 11 that night. He opened the shade that was behind his headboard slightly and stared out of the crystal clear window. It had snowed and he hadn't even noticed. He watched the flakes drift by without a care and he envied them. _I wish I could be like that. I know Hikaru is upset and he just won't admit it, but he has to. If he ignores his feelings like he did when he liked Haruhi it's just going to cause him problems. But, how can I get it out of him? I don't think even Anko-chan could help… She seemed worried about him too… _Just then an idea struck him. _I bet Hunny can help! He helped me out last time. I'll go to him first thing in the morning!_ Feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest he ducked under his covers and fell fast asleep. At that rate, he thought he'd never wake up.

The next morning, he woke up to see that Hikaru was gone so he readied himself for the day and went downstairs for breakfast. His mother and father were in the kitchen laughing about something funny one of his mother's employees had done. They saw Kaoru and greeted him.

"Good morning," his father said kindly.

"Or rather should we say, 'good afternoon'?" his mother joked and he glanced at the clock to see that it was noon.

"I guess that's why Hikaru wasn't there when I got up. Oh, is Keiko still here? I wanted to say good bye again."

"Oh, you just missed her, she left an hour ago, but she said good bye, though," his mother replied. "Hikaru left early this morning anyway. Anko-chan took him ice skating. They thought about inviting you, but Hikaru said you looked to peaceful to be woken up."

"Oh…" Kaoru said as his breakfast arrived from the kitchen and was set down before him.

His mother rose from the table and snapped on a bracelet that was sitting on the table. "Look, Kaoru, isn't it wonderful? You're father gave this to me completely out of the blue!" She showed him the pretty bracelet and nodded. "Well, I'm off. See you guys later." She kissed her husband and then Kaoru and with the click of her heels she left the room.

Kaoru picked at his food as his father read the newspaper. He looked at his son. "Is something wrong, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up at him, "It's nothing…" His eyes casted down at his plate and his father put the paper down.

"I guess if you don't want to talk about it it's fine. Just don't worry about things too much. It'll all work out." His father walked out of the kitchen, probably to get ready to go back to work in his home office. Kaoru stared after him, completely unsure of what he had been talking about of if he was being the weird ninja he always was.

He managed to eat some of his food and then went to get into the car to go to Hunny's after calling him. He pulled up to Hunny's a little while after and was greeted at the door by a servant and found Hunny sitting in the sitting room by the front door of the great mansion.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! It's time to have morning cake! You'll have some, right? My dad's friend just brought some from France. They're so good!" Hunny beamed, eyeing his huge spread before him and Bun Bun.

"Um, no thanks, Hunny I just had breakfast. I came to talk to you about Hikaru," Kaoru declined politely. "I'm sorry to bother you with my problems…"

"No, no, it's okay. What did Hikaru do this time?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Well, for some reason he's hid his feelings again. Keiko left this morning and when she had told him last night he kind of freaked out. He wouldn't really talk to anyone all night. When I woke up he'd already left. What should I do? If Hikaru keeps a lid on things then he's going to end up making things worse like he did with Haruhi," Kaoru explained, his eyes down the whole time and he seemed nervous and vulnerable.

Hunny sat there and said nothing. A few minutes of silence passed and Kaoru noticed that Hunny hadn't said anything. He wasn't even sure if he was thinking about it. Hunny seemed to be struggling with himself. Kaoru put up his hands like he was caught guilty and began to wave them. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I was just asking."

Hunny's head snapped up and he looked at Kaoru, "Oh, no, not at all, Kaoru! It's just…" Hunny debated with himself. _Do I tell Kaoru what I was thinking? Maybe not…_ He looked at Kaoru again and admitted, "I-I don't really like Keiko-chan…" His voice was tinged a bit dark, but it was unnoticeable to those who weren't looking for it and he was staring down at his hands after putting Bun Bun aside.

Kaoru was more than a little surprised and he looked at Hunny, "You don't like Keiko?"

"…No… I'm sorry, I can't really help because Hikaru likes Keiko-chan and I don't so I don't know how he feels," Hunny looked away and spoke again in the same tone he'd used just a second before.

"But, you didn't like Haruhi the way Hikaru did when you helped last time," Kaoru thought out loud.

"True! But, I like Haru-chan!" Hunny jumped, back to his normal tone. "I'm really sorry that I can't help you, Kaoru!"

"No, it's okay, Hunny. I'll just go talk to Kaien about it. He knows Keiko better and maybe he can help me from come up with a way to talk to Kaoru."

Hunny froze at Kaien's name and looked at Kaoru hard for a minute, but then his gaze softened. "Do you want me to see you out?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks, Hunny," he said with a smile as he got up and walked his way to the front door.

Hunny got up and grabbed his coat. He got his driver and followed Kaoru's car. It was a few hours, but the two cars finally stopped in front of the hospital and Kaoru stepped out feeling anxious. He walked into the building and into the elevator, unknown to him he was being trailed by a very silent Hunny. He knocked on the door and entered the room when Kaien's voice invited him in. Hunny entered unnoticed and hid himself very well.

"H-hi, Kaien. It's been a long time," Kaoru began, scratching the back of his head, unsure of what to do or what to say.

Kaien smiled at him warmly and made a motion for him to have a seat in the chair by the window. "Yeah, it has been hunh? How've you been?" he asked with a friendly grin. "You're here alone...?" he looked a bit confused, having recalled that him and Hikaru are nearly inseparable.

Kaoru blushed, "Um, yeah. Did I come at a bad time? Maybe I should have asked your dad or Keiko first..." He looked around nervously.

"Nah, it's all good...you okay man?" he asked curiously. "What's on your mind...?"

Kaoru hesitated, taking time to rethink if he should really bother Kaien about it. After all, he had enough problems of his own with the just getting out of a coma and such. He felt selfish and stalled as he thought about whether to talk about Hikaru or not. "How are you? I know your memory has been kinda fuzzy."

"Yeah," he sighed "but I'm actually beginning to remember a lot. Bit by bit anyway...I kinda recall the car's license plate and some other things too. Most if it is fuzzy but slowly coming into focus." he nodded his head.

Kaoru became interested and urged, "Do you remember what the person in the car looked like? I remember hearing from my mom that the police think that it wasn't an accident." He covered his mouth quickly as he realized what he had just said. Still in the closet, Hunny began to listen intently as Kaoru went on to say, "Sorry... I didn't mean to just blurt that out..." He looked at his hands in his lap. He wished Hikaru was there.

"No, no!" he shook his head and insisted it is alright. "She thought so too? I had a hunch it was since I had seen that car following me and Kei around for a few days! But what could it all mean...? Who would want to hurt Kei and why?" he thought to himself aloud.

"Uh, maybe it wasn't Keiko that they were trying to hurt," Kaoru suggested.

"Well it would've hit her if I hadn't shoved her out of the way...but maybe it didn't matter so long as they hit one of us? I mean no one has come after her since right?" he asked.

Kaoru's head was spinning and he was sure so was Kaien's. "No one's tried anything with Keiko. "What did the car look like, anyway? I heard it was pretty nice for a place where commoners live."

"It was foreign...had a circle for a sign...blue and white...checkered..." he said in a strained tone as he thought about the image until it unblurred in his mind. "That's a relief though! But why was she so shaken up earlier? Before you came, she was in here crying. Do you know anything about it?"

Kaoru looked at him and thought about it for a minute before shaking his head. "I didn't notice anything."

"You're lying." he said bluntly. "But I'm in no condition to force it out of you...nor in any condition to help her." he sighed. "Do you know anything else about the car? Maybe it'll jog my memory."

"Well, the car your describing sounds like a BMW. They're nice cars from Germany. I don't know much about them, sorry."

"BMW...who do you know that drives or own a lot of BMWs?" he raised a brow curiously. "It was a white one too, looked brand new everytime I saw it."

"Well, the families of my friends Hunny and Kyoya have them. I've seen them in the garages," Kaoru answered, recalling them. Hunny froze at the sound of his name and readied himself for anything that may come next. But, Kaoru surprised him. "You look tired, maybe we should change the subject for now. I don't think you should think too much about it until you're better. Um..." He paused, thinking about the reason why he'd come.

"Okay...so what's been on your mind...? You look like you have something bugging you." Kaien leaned back more comfortable in the bed as he waited for the reply, sipping some water as he did.

Hunny sighed as Kaoru continued on with his conversation. "It's... Hikaru... You see, I think he's very upset about Keiko going home, but he won't say anything. The last time he was upset and didn't say anything, even to me, he lashed out. I don't know what to do for him..."

"Keiko's coming home?" he sat up instantly at the mentioning. "Upset hunh...? Well what did you do last time to get him to come around?"

"...Nothing. I went to our friend, Hunny's house and spent the night because I was worried about him. He had gone to our other friend, Mori's house. He changed his hair color, I think you may have noticed that and then he thought about changing everything and making us different because he's the older brother. But, I told him not to change everything. Then everything was okay again. Even when we found out that Haruhi and Milord were together."

"Mhm..." he nodded his head lightly. "Well, how is he on talking and careful confrontation? Why not have him spend time with Keiko alone and have them work it out?"

"I don't think he's going to... He's too stubborn!" Kaoru replied, angry with Hikaru's stubbornness. "Wait, you didn't know that Keiko was going home?" He looked at Kaien with a curious face.

"No...she came in this morning, we fought about it and she finally gave into staying with you all." he said simply. "Then she came back just an hour ago and was crying...."

"Well, I don't know much about it, but I think there's a reason she definitely changed her mind. She never seemed comfortable with us. If you ask her friend Anko she'd know better. But, heh, she's pretty stubborn," he smiled at Kaien. "I think I know what I need to do about Hikaru. Thanks for your help. He fixed things himself last time. Maybe I don't have to worry about him after all."

"How do you know he fixed things? Glad I could help and thanks for helping me," he smiled. "Could you ask Anko-chan for me? And tell me what she says?"

"I know he fixed things because he ended up okay in the end. He grew up," he smiled brightly, "I'll ask Anko if I can pry her away from Hikaru. Heh, who thought he'd actually get a girlfriend after our world being so closed for so long?"

"Haha, well that is a shock! Congratulations to him and now you're next!" Kaien teased lightly. "Why not get him to ask her? Keiko isn't gonna tell me anything right now."

"Well, he's mad that I don't understand his feelings about Keiko's leaving. So, I'll have to ask Anko myself. I guess when it comes to siblings, we're in the same boat, huh?" Kaoru looked at his watch, "Looks like I have to get going soon. I have an English paper due soon and I only did half of my research."

"Heh yeah...well luck to ya on that." he nodded lightly. "Thanks for the company and thanks again for the help." he smiled.

"I'll stop by when I can," Kaoru promised and headed out the door with a wave. Kaien lightly nodded his head and waved as Kaoru left, settling back in his bed.

Hunny sat outside in the garden with various objects placed before him. He was cleaning the blades of his kunai and shuriken (ninja stars) and testing his skills when Mori came into view behind him. With a thud each kunai (throwing knife) hit its mark. He turned to face Mori who looked at him with concern.

"Look, Takashi! I broke my record! I finished the whole course in twenty eight minutes!" he said, brandishing a stop watch in front of Mori.

Mori nodded and remembered how it used to take Hunny hours to do the course. He felt proud of him. "I came by earlier, but you weren't here," Mori told him.

Hunny stopped bouncing around like a happy bunny and turned to Mori, "Yes, I went out to visit someone this morning. I'm sorry I missed you. I meant to call you, but then this giant cake came in through the kitchen door and I just had to have some!"

"Ah." He recalled the large empty plate in the kitchen he saw the maid cleaning up when he walked in. He sat down on a bench and watched Hunny train some more.

"Did you want to train, too, Takashi?" Hunny asked, walking over to get his watter bottle. Mori shook his head as Hunny sat down beside him. "What's wrong?"

There was silence between them for a moment and then Mori spoke, "Mitsukuni, ever since we met Kian-san's brother you've seemed different."

Hunny stared at him curiously and cocked his head to the side to better look at Mori's face. "What do you mean by 'different'?"

"You've been distant lately and have worked harder than usual in you daily training. You eat less sweets than usual, too," Mori paused and the asked, "Did you know Kaien Kian-san before?"

Hunny's hand gripped his pant leg and then released soon after. He got up and walked over towards a large oak tree and said in a voice tinged with a slight darkness, "No, I never met him." He turned around again to face Mori, wearing a smile, "I'm kind of tired, Takashi. I'm sorry to ask you, but do you think you could leave?"

Mori was surprised by the request. He got up and said, "Of course." Hunny watched him pass by and re-enter the house so that he could leave through the front door.

"Mitsukuni," Chika called from the doorway.

Hunny turned around, "Yeah, Chika?" He bounced over to him.

"Father wants to talk to you. He's in the drawing room with Uncle," he replied, looking somewhat upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked with innocent curiosity. Chika didn't say anything and just walked away. Hunny bounced over to the drawing room, thinking of Chika's strange behavior and then calmed himself as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," his father's voice responded. Hunny opened the door and walked in to see his father and uncle in large armchairs . The room was a medium sized western one with moss green paint and dark oak furniture. There were two walls completely covered in shelves with books, knick knacks, and various other items on them. In the center of the room was a large pool table under a crystal chandelier. Hunny looked a lot like his father, given that his father was taller and older. The man looked somwhat frail next to his brother, who was stronger looking and more bold. Both men wore stern, yet kind expressions. "Ah, Mitsukuni, good, good. Come in and close the door," his father insructed and then waved him over.

"Hello, Uncle," Hunny greeted in a more serious tone than his usual fluffy one.

His uncle bowed his head in acknowledgement and said, "Your father and I have been discussing a certain matter. It concerns one, Kaien Kian. You're father tells me that you are acquainted with his sister, Keiko."

"Yes."

"Good," his uncle continued. "You know the incident that happened a few years back?" Hunny nodded. "Right, well, then you know that he is out of the coma that we put him in, right?"

"I am aware of it. After all, I told father that he was starting to remember things," he replied. He looked at both men before him and asked, "Why is that our family tried to kill him?"

"It's not so much our side of the family as it is your uncle's," his father said and then looked to his brother to see if he were allowed to continue. When he got the okay he said, "As you know, your uncle is in the Yakuza. His part of the Yakuza is stationed where the Kian family lives. Kian's father joined the yakuza when he was young and served them well for many years. He married his now deceased wife and continued his dealings with your uncle. His wife died when the children were young and he decided then that he wanted to leave."

Hunny's uncle smiled sadistically, "Of course, we couldn't let him go. He had gathered intelligence for us and knew far too much. He asked if we would spare his life if he paid us a nice bounty. Being the gentleman that I am, I concurred. I allowed him to keep his life, but since he didn't negotiate a price we made one up. One of his children's lives had to be sacrificed for him to keep his own. Unfotunately, the man we sent to kill the child ended up putting him into a coma instead. We couldn't attack him in the hospital in case we were seen. If we attacked the daughter the police would have investigated further."

Hunny looked from one man to the other and asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Kian's son has seen your face before when you were with his sister. He will trust you and invite you into his room. Since he is beginning to remember things we have to act quickly and get rid of him. A doctor that works for your uncle has made an untraceable poison that you need to injected into his IV to kill him. Are you willing to do this? If you don't, you're uncle may be caught," his father informed him, looking him straight in the eyes.

Hunny hesitated. _Can I really kill him? I've never done anything like this before… But, I don't want Uncle to get caught, even though he's a bad man. He's still my family._ The two adults watched him and Hunny gave his answer, "…Yes… I will do it."

"Spledid!" his uncle exclaimed. "Mitsukuni, once you're done I'll buy you all the cake you can eat!" Hunny managed a small and quick smile.

"Excuse me, I must prepare, then." Hunny left the two men in the drawing room alone and walked to the room where all of the weapons were held to pick what he wanted to bring with him in case he ran into trouble.

Chika was standing in the doorway of his room down the hall from Hunny's. "Don't do it, Mitsukuni," he said suddenly.

Hunny turned to him, "I'm sorry, Chika, but I have to. You used to think I betrayed the family. If I don't do this, then it will be true that I turned my back on them. Please, try to understand."

Chika blushed and slammed his door shut. Hunny turned and went into his own. The day quickly turned to night. It was 5 o'clock when Hunny got into his car to go to the hospital to do the dirty deed. He had the vile in an air tight container. As he got in the car he could feel like someone was watching him. _You're just paranoid…_ He looked back nervously and caught the attention of his driver.

"Mistukuni-san, relax. You're family is skilled in things like this. You're skills are more than there's were, or so your father says," the driver smiled into the rear view mirror at him.

Hunny didn't say anything, but convinced himself he was being paranoid and that the driver was right, he could do this. Yet, as they got closer and closer to the hospital he could still feel those eyes on him. "Driver, please head towards the nearest secluded area your GPS can find," Hunny said, looking back through the window to see a motorcycle behind them.

The driver found a park he went to as a child about twenty minutes from the hospital. He had grown up in this area and knew it well and its back roads. The park was not well lit and was masked from all passer-bys by a dense fence of trees. The grass was short and the ground was rocky. The car stopped and Hunny stepped out of the car and looked around. With swiftness like no one had ever seen he ran across the field to the trees and climbed one quickly. He saw the motorcyclist and made a jump for it. Hunny landed on him and the motorcycle swerved quickly and into the bushes of the park. They rolled down the hill and into the field.

Hunny yanked off the helmet yelling, "Why are you following me?!" He tossed the helmet away and in shock he backed up. "T-Takashi?!"

Mori got up and dusted himself off, mud all over him. "Mitsukuni, I can't let you do what you are about to do," Mori said in his usual tone.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Go home," Hunny replied coldly, getting up and looking away from Mori.

"I know what's going on. You can't kill him, it's not right."

"How did you find out about that?!" Hunny snapped.

"Your father told my father what you have been assigned to do. If you kill him you have to live with his blood on your hands and the guilt from the pain you will cause your friends," Mori reasoned.

Hunny was at a loss at what to do. He had already told his father he would carry out the assignment and didn't need this from Mori. He clenched his fists and shouted, "Go home, Takashi!"

Mori took a fighting stance and he looked Hunny in the eye, "I will not allow you to dishonor yourself. I will stop you, even if it means doing it myself. Give me the poison."

"No. I will do it. I won't let you do this for me. Go home or I'll have to take you down." Hunny lowered into his most comfortable fighting position.

The two stood in a deafening silence for what seemed like forever. Hunny saw the time on his watch. Visiting hours would be over soon and that meant he'd have to sneak into Kaien's room instead. He didn't want to do that because if he was caught after that it'd be harder for him to explain himself.

Hunny made the first move and moved swiftly towards Mori, attempting to kick him in the knee. Mori saw him comin and moved away quickly and grabbed for Hunny's arm. Hunny turned and aimed to punch Mori in the stomach, but was stopped by his hand. Hunny pulled his fist back and aimed again and again, trying to find an opening in Mori's defense. He faked a punch and then spun back, bending the elbow of his captured arm and used his free arm to deliver a blow to Mori's shoulder blade. Mori let go instantaneously and ran after a Hunny who was backing away. Mori rushed and grabbed Hunny by the torso in the bend in his arm. He ran him into a tree, now Hunny was cornered. Hunny slid through the lock with ease and escaped under Mori's legs.

Mori turned around to see three shuriken flying at him. From his waist, Mori withdrew his sword, not a wooden one, but a real one and deflected the shuriken with it. He looked around to see that Hunny was gone. He was ready to run off and search the perimeter when he heard a rustling noise above him. Sure enough, Hunny was there and ready with a kunai. He jumped down from the tree and drew first blood when he gouged it into Mori's right shoulder. Mori growled in pain as he withdrew it and through it back at Hunny. Now he knew that Hunny was in it no matter what and was willing to severely wound him. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

He ran towards Hunny at full force, dodging everything Hunny though at him and made a swift movement with his sword, aiming to slice deep enough into his arm to distract him. Hunny head butted Mori as he swung down from another tree, this time Mori caught him, despite the dizziness he was now feeling. He wrestled Hunny to the ground and the two struggled there. Hunny kicked aside Mori's sword and withdrew another kunai. He made stabbing motions at Mori's torso. By the third stab Mori hadn't rolled away fast enough and now was suffering from a wound in his abdomen. He knew that if he were to be hit like that again he would be in a lot of trouble. He waited for Hunny to be on top of him again and once he did Mori kicked him hard in the stomach and sent him flying across the field.

Hunny was gasping and wheezing for breath as Mori drew nearer, his sword in hand. He stood over Hunny who was backing away from him on the ground. "I'm sorry," he uttered and made to stab Hunny in the arm so that he could relieve him of his weapons and pin him down until he could knock him out. Hunny smirked, just as his uncle had so sadistically smiled. "No, I'm sorry," he said and was gone from in front of Mori.

He reappeared like magic and was on Mori's back. Something inside him was telling him to give it all he had and to do it fast. He found one of his kunai and made to slit Mori's neck. But, Mori was just fast enough to grab Hunny by the arms and fling him across and into the trunk of a nearby tree. Hunny was up in no time and rushed at Mori with such force that it knocked him down. Mori hit his head on a large rock and blood began pouring out. Everything was blurring and he could see Hunny stabbing him with that last kunai. He couldn't feel a thing and his hearing was numbing. Soon the world was dark and Takashi Morinozuka drew his life's last breath.

* * *

Well, we really hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all of your support! See you next time! ~Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx


	14. Secret 14: Pain

Sorry for the long wait. We've been super busy with school and stuff.

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Secret 14: Pain

Hunny backed away, returning to his senses. He dropped the kunai that was still in his hand and covered his mouth. Then he noticed the sticky liquid on them and his eyes filled with horror instantly as he saw the crimson beginning to stain. He swallowed hard and looked at the ground. Mori's life's blood was leaking out everywhere and staining the Earth. Hunny fell to his knees beside him.

"Takashi! Takashi!" he shouted at him. "Takashi, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" The tears fell from his eyes like a monsoon and he shook Mori's arm violently. "Wake up! Wake up! Takashi!!!" he screamed, suddenly overwhelmed with grief and disgusted with himself. The river of tears erupted and burst the dam of rage that had been holding them back. Along with the tears the sky opened up and mourned the loss of a gentle soul.

Above Hunny the rain disappeared and he looked up to see his driver holding an umbrella over him. "You must finish the task. You're father instructed me to make sure you completed the task. This lost was great, but necessary," the driver said softly and helped Hunny to his feet and back to his car. They pulled up to the hospital and parked the car. The driver took out a change of clothes and handed them to Hunny. "Musn't get suspicious."

Hunny nodded. He hadn't realized that his father had predicted something to go wrong and had left a change of clothes for him. He put them on quickly and cleared himself of all signs of grieving and walked in through the hospital doors. He remembered the way to Kaien's room. He had just over half an hour to get the poison into the IV. That was more than enough time. He knocked on the door.

Kaien looked over at the door and said, "Come in."

Hunny walked in, cute and happy looking as per usual. "Hello, Kaien-san!" he greeted with a huge grin and bounced over to sit by Kaien.

"Hello...uhm, what's your name again?" he asked with a raised brow. He looked familiar but the name slipped Kaien's mind.

"My friends call me, Hunny! ...I hope I'm not bothering you..." Hunny looked slightly bashful and pointed his fingers together as he cast his eyes downward. "I just thought that you'd like some company from other people."

"I don't mind, seeing some people outside of scrubs is nice. How's Keiko...? She kinda left here after a huge argument about leaving Ouran or not." he sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Where's the rest of your band of pretty boys?" he teased lightly, coughing a little since he had caught a tiny bug while being here.

"Hm, I don't know, Kei-chan hasn't been in school at all. Hikaru and Kaoru said that she left their house and haven't heard from her since. As for everyone else..." Hunny flinched noticeably, thinking about Mori, but continued on, "I don't know."

"She left!? To where!? She can't leave the damned psychos that hit me!" he blurted out. He had done a lot of research while he sat here and frankly nothing showed good signs of it being an accident. "Why'd she leave!? She was supposed to stay at Ouran and the Hitachin's!"

Hunny's ears perked up at the sound of Kaien's outbursts and became particularly interested while his face showed concern and shock, "I don't know why Kei-chan left, I thought she was going home to your father's house. What do you mean by the 'psychos'?"

He tensed a bit but looked to check the door is shut before he motioned Hunny to come closer. "I have a theory that the people that tried to hit Keiko were not just crazy drivers cause they made sure they hit at least one of us." he whispered. "I'm slowly remembering the license plate and the car but from what I've looked up, something fishy is going on."

Inside Hunny was a jumble of emotions. As he leaned in he took the syringe out of his pocket and held it, waiting for Kaien to look away so that he could slip the untraceable drug into the IV drip. "Why do you think that?" he urged on. "What did you find out?"

"Well," he looked around the room again to make sure no one was in before he had turned back to Hunny. "From what I've been checking, my father had some shady history with some group since I looked up stuff on him but things had not matched."

"Wow! Really?! Can you show me where you got this information?! Maybe you should get your laptop!" Hunny gasped in surprise_. If he gets the laptop himself I can slip it in and in twenty minutes it should be in his bloodstream and take effect._ He looked at Kaien, "Does Kei-chan know you've been looking this stuff up or what you think?"

He coughed a few times as he nodded and held a up a finger to signal one minute. He reached over to his bedside; the IV restrained him a bit so it it took a few minutes to get it and load it up. "I haven't told her just yet..." he had emailed her just after she left the room today since that is when he made the break through.

"Just yet?" Hunny asked, he seized the opportunity to slip in his drug as he spoke with great speed and stealth. "Does that mean you intend to tell her?"

"Well yeah, I mean they're probably still out there for whatever reason and I need to keep her safe." he said flatly. "She needs to be safe, that's all I care about, I mean wouldn't you do anything for the ones you care about? Even if it means taking a hit or two?"

Hunny looked at his lap and fought back tears, Mori haunting him. After becoming successful in hiding his grief he looked up again and responded, "Yes, that makes sense. So how will you tell her if she's fighting with you?"

"I'll find a way..." he said simply as a series of sever coughs racked his body. "Damn this cold is getting worse..."

"Let me get you some water," Hunny said and walked over to a pitcher. He watched Kaien from the corner of his eye and then at his watch.

"Thanks...." he coughed, his mouth blocked by his fist. "I found a way...." he said in a dry heave tone and drank the water. "Thanks man..." he grinned. "Ugh...can't wait to get out of her and just tackle Kei!" he sighed as he leaned back to lay down more, his body feeling far weaker at the moment.

"Ah, what way are you talking about?" Hunny asked, sitting back down.

"A sure fire way. I-" As he spoke, everything in his body slowly began to fail inside him and he turned to Hunny. "Tell Kei I'm sorry won't you." he mumbled, his heart rate spiked a bit before it suddenly dropped. He lay limp on his bed, pale and gone.

Hunny took a moment to smile at Kaien's dead body and as the nurses and doctors rushed in he put on a scared facade. "I don't know what happened!" he cried and a nurse told him to leave the room. He did so, taking Kaien's abandoned laptop with him and went out to his waiting car. He checked his watch again; the poison should be gone in three, two, one. Another man had entered the car and began going through the laptop, taking note of everything in it. A few hours later he snuck back into the room and left the laptop on the table it had been on before.

The doctors did all they could to revive but there was no response and they sighed heavilly. Her father was called first and he stood there in shock and begged the doctor to tell him that this was not true, that his beloved son is not gone but was sadly told againg taht nothingw as working and he was no longer with them. Tears slid from his eyes as he stood there, his mind numb. Without much thought, he dialed Keiko's number and told her the NEWS.

"Dear...I-I'm s-so sorry to tell you this but...but Kaien...." he choked a bit in his words. "He's gone..." Keiko froze at the words that were transmitted to her through the phone line and ran as fast as she can back to the Hitachiin residence for a car. Her phone held tight in her hand as she sped with speed she never knew she had. She banged on the door with her fist feverishly, calling out the names of her cousins.

Kaoru came around from the backyard, "Keiko! What's up?" he called as he ran towards her. "Hikaru, Anko! Keiko's here!"

"Take me to the hospital, now!" she demanded. "Please I beg of you! Take me to the hospital now!" She fell to her knees; her hands tightly clung to his sleeves as they slipped to the floor. "I need to go now!"

"Woah, woah! Calm down, Keiko. First off, how did you get here so fast and what's going on?" Kaoru said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just take me to the hospital where Kaien is!" she plead loudly, not a shred of care for anything else. Her chest heaved violently which showed she literally ran from where ever she was. "I need to see Kaien now! I don't believe it-I can't!"

"Okay, okay, I'll get the car. Hikaru, Anko, stay here and take care of her," Kaoru yelled back, running off towards where the cars were and calling for their chauffeur. Anko sat her down and started talking to her while Hikaru stood like a statue, staring at the sky.

Keiko's nails scratched against the front steps as her fingers curled in tight fists,, gritting her teeth as she tried to hash out what ran through her mind at the moment. _It just can't be! He can't be-_ She could not even think of it. _You can't leave me! Not you too..._ she plead in her mind to an unknown being that this was some ultimate prank and that she would find him alright.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, we'll get going now," Anko said, pulling Keiko off the ground and bringing her towards the car when it pulls up. Hikaru lagged behind and got into the front seat with the driver_. What's with him?_ Anko asked angrily in her head.

Keiko had not spoken another word, her hands gripped around her phone. Her knuckles were literally white from her grip and it was a miracle that her phone had not broke from the grip she had on it. Her bags had dropped from her at the front steps and she had not noticed Hikaru slipped to the front. Her eyes stung with tears but she dared not let anything slip. When they reached the hospital and the car was turning in, she yanked the door open and ran. Her heart raced like a war drum, her lungs burned with a need for air form all this running. She burst into the hospital and ran up to his room by the stairs, not caring to wait for an elevator.

Anko took Hikaru to the side and told Kaoru to go ahead. She pushed him back out of ear shot of others. "What's your problem?" she exclaimed. "Keiko's upset and everyone else is concerned. Stop being mad at her! So, what? She left to go home to her father and brother. That's no reason to be mad!" Hikaru looked at Anko, shocked. He knew he was being foolish, but couldn't help it. He looked away and she found his eyes. "You can't own a person, Hikaru. It's time that you shared. Come on," she looked at him with softer eyes now.

He looked slightly angry and replied, "What are you saying? I know I don't 'own' people!" He looked away from her, frustrated with his emotions once again.

"Hey," Anko said. Hikaru made to leave, but she grabbed hold of his arm, "Hikaru! Stop! Come on, why are you so upset that she left and I mean the real reason!"

Hikaru couldn't make himself leave, he thought hard and then he opened his mouth and closed it again. "...I don't know..." he admits.

Anko chuckled a bit, "Hey, it's not stupid! It's cute! It's totally understandable." She smiled at him, "You're so cute, Hikaru!" She kissed his cheek and stood up. "Well, let's join the others now." She held her hand out to him and he took it.

He put his arm around her and said, "Thanks, I'm glad you understand me."

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna be here for a long, long time." The two enter the building and make their way up to Kaien's room.

"Where's Kaien!?" she demanded, having run into the doctor. "What happened?! What went wrong?!" she snapped before she ran off to his room. She shoved the people that were there to take his body, along with her father.

"Wake up Kaien! Stop joking!" she screamed as she shook him but there was no response, his body was colder and not a slight breath came from him. She fell to her knees as tears streamed for her eyes as she begged for this not to be over and over again. The doctors tried to get closer but she shouted them back, not wanting them near him at all. Her heart was torn and the only hope she had was gone. She was nothing but a pain to her father, the killer of his beloved wife and darling son.

"Ke-Keiko...honey, it's alright," he croaked as he tried to mask his own tears. He knelt by her and placed a hand over hers as his own tears slipped from his restrain and stained his cheeks.

Anko and Hikaru came upon the scene to see Keiko in that state with Kaoru and Keiko's father grief stricken. They both added up the scene quickly and Hikaru went to his brother and held him. Anko stood on the outskirts, unsure of what to do. The scene was too familiar to her and she went away from it. She also wept, for Kaien and at the memories that she had to bear. She decided that once she was strong enough, she would go back in and try to comfort everyone.

Keiko was forced out of the room by her father with a good fight on her part. She finally gave in though and her tears kept falling like Nile during inundation. She did not know what to do but this all made no sense to her. He was doing just fine before and someone must have done something. "Who was the last to visit him?" she asked the nurse, her tears dried.

"Um, a small boy, he had blonde hair, he said he was a friend and your brother allowed him to come in," the nurse replied.

"Small blonde boy...Hunny Sempai!" she deduced easy and wondered why he would visit so randomly. She would have to ask him and the only way was to go back to Ouran. "I'm going back to Ouran..." she stated flatly. "I need to speak to Hunny and designating is the best way."

"Couldn't you just call him or go to his house?" Kaoru asked, coming out of the room now.

Hikaru nodded his head, "Why are you so concerned with Hunny?"

She shook her head lightly. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now...I might blame him and throttle him."

The two of them looked at her with quizzical expressions. They didn't quite get it and that's when Anko comes back in. "I got you all some tea. I thought it'd help," she says and holds out the tray, offering it to the four grief-stricken people. She shook her head and walked off, just not in the mood. She could not cry anymore and she did not want to. Her mind whirled with everything and she ended up punching a wall very hard.

"She's coming back to Ouran," Hikaru tells Anko as they watch Keiko walk away. "There's something about Hunny." Anko nodded, not really hearing the thing about Hunny.

"Keiko," her dad said, finding her all by herself. He looked tired, but kind

"Yeah...?" she mumbled lightly but had not turned to him.

"I'd like you to stay with your aunt again," he said, putting a hand on her back and holding her chin in his hand to look into her eyes.

"Why...?" she mumbled lightly. "Cause I screwed up your life completely?"

He was shocked, "What? I just wanted you to get away from the house for a while is all. Why do you think you screwed up my life?" Concern was in his eyes.

"Because I killed mom and I killed Kaien dad! If she settled for one kid she would be alive and Kaien wouldn't have thrown me out of the way of a car since he would have just dodged it!" she snapped a little, her guilt flooding from her.

"Oh, my dear, sweet girl! None of that was your fault," her father said, "You couldn't have predicted or prevented any of this. Don't blame yourself!" He wrapped his arms around her.

"How can't I, Dad!? She died due to complications 'cause she chose to give birth to both and Kaien came out first. If she hadn't, you know she'd still be here! And Kaien is smart enough not to just freeze when a car comes speeding!" she cried, a few tears forced from and flooded from her.

"Keiko, blaming yourself is wrong! These were choices that they each made, not you. The only thing you could do wrong is to spend your life blaming yourself. This is not the way they wanted it to be, Dear." He held her tightly, feeling a pang of guilt himself.

She hugged him tightly, her face buried into his chest as she tried to calm herself. "I-I'll go back...." she whispered as she pulled away slowly. "Kaien wanted me to attend, so I may as well go."

"That's my girl," he said and held her tightly. "I will send your things. I will call your aunt; go on with your cousins."

She pecked him on the cheek and hugged him tightly again before she headed back to the others. "I-I...I want to stay with you guys still...if that's okay...."

"Of course!" Kaoru said and hugged her. Hikaru nodded, "I'll get the car." Anko walked over and hugged Keiko.

She hugged them both tightly but hugged Hikaru as well before he walked off. "Thank you...." she mumbled and let him go get the car.

Keiko was welcomed by Hikaru and Kaoru's mother. On Friday she went back to school. She dressed in her usual guy uniform and was a dead zombie almost. Instead of the pants though, she wore a formal looking black skirt. "Keiko-san!" Tamaki called out and ran up to her. "Welcome back! May I do something for you?"

She looked up at him when he called her and smiled weakly. "Why would you want to do something for me?"

"Because, you're so sad, there must be something I can do for you. Even to make you feel the tiniest bit better?" Tamaki pleaded. "How about I buy you lunch or take you somewhere?" He smiled innocently at her. "By the way, you look lovely today."

Her stomach grumbled before she could speak, she could not eat at all and she never made herself lunch today. "I'm fine sempai, thanks for your concern though." she smiled lightly but is surprised by his comment. "Really? From the looks I'm getting and what I saw in the mirror, I look like pasty vampire that needs blood." she laughed.

Tamaki smiled, "You look perfectly fine to me," he said in his smoothest voice. His face turned serious. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry. From the small amount of time I knew him I could tell he was a good person. You are radiant for what you have been through."

She stiffened a bit at the mentioning and is glad she had barely any water in her to cry thought she found her eyes stung. "Y-yeah...." she mumbled lightly. "I-it was bound to happen one day anyway..." she reasoned off and stood. "Sh-shall we go to lunch? I'm sure the others are waiting for you...the twins went ahead with Anko and Haruhi…"

Tamaki's heart sank as he realized he shouldn't have said anything. He nodded and took her by the hand to lead her in. "You're a great guy too...." she said as she stopped him in front of the door. "You're amazing...the first to say anything at all.... The topic is sore, but to know you mean it is consoling. He will always be a great brother to me...and now I need to live up to his dreams and graduate for the both of us. Thank you...sempai." she smiled lightly and sincerely. "But you must be starving...c'mon." she perked up, just being with him making her do that. Tamaki blushed at the words and followed her in.

She noticed that both twins set by Anko, her in the middle, Haruhi across from them with Hunny who is going all out on cake. She noted Mori is nowhere in sight but it did not occur to her as suspicious. She figured Tamaki wanted to sit by Haruhi so she sat a seat over. She did notice are to take not of Kyoya was there or not, in no mood at all to see him of all people.

Anko looked down the table and waved to Keiko. She walked over and asked, "Are you going to the club today?"

"Hey...yeah, I need to speak with Hunny sempai...." she sighed lightly as her stomach grumbled again. The food offer of Tamaki is beyond tempting but she did not want to seem like a moocher so she kept silent. "You...?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Hikaru wants to show me some of your aunt's new designs. So, what's with your thing with Hunny-sempai?" Anko asked cautiously.

"Nothing...I just want to know what happened.... The doctors don't know much and I ant to know if Hunny saw or heard anything peculiar is all." she shrugged lightly as she sat there ina model like fashion aside from her usual slouch and carefree manner.

"Ah, that makes sense," Anko replied. "Well, okay, then. Hey, want to have some girl talk?" Anko smiled at her, trying to evoke a sense of normality.

"Haha, sure." she grinned lightly and motioned for her to take any seat beside her since they were generally free. "I'm pretty free for that. So what type of talk we talking about?"

Anko glanced at Hikaru and saw that he was busy teasing Tamaki. "So, what would you think if I told you that I am totally in love with Hikaru?! ...I actually think I may want to tell him that." Anko blushed as she spoke in a quick whisper.

"No way!" she gawked a little. "So totally saw that coming but don't know why it's a shock right now..." she laughed. "Well uhm...maybe you should? I mean I don't see the harm in it-it's so obvious that he likes you too/" she rolled her eyes at the fact. "I think it's totally cool and sweet and I'm happy you could find someone you feel that way for."

"Aw, thanks, Kei-chan!" she exclaimed and hugged her. "I think once things are normal again I'll do something uber romantic and tell him. Oh, wow," she smiled brightly.

"I think that's simply brilliant," she grinned and hugged her friend back. She was just glad to hear some good news after the train wreck that was heaped on her starting from Kyoya thinking of her as a stupid specimen to examine which now lay beneath the avalanche of her brother's passing.

Time passed and the time for the club came. They were getting their Greek themed costumes ready and Kyoya looked around.

"What'chya lookin' for, Oniisan?" Anko asked, looking over her shoulder.

He took on last glance and said, "I was looking for Mori to bring a heavy table in."

"Huh? Yeah, I haven't seen him all day!" Anko looked around. "Mori-sempai! Where are you?!" Anko called.

Hunny froze and turned around slowly, "Um, Anko-chan," he said, "Takashi is sick today and couldn't come." He bounced over and took her by the wrist. "We can move the table ourselves!" he exclaimed and pulled her away.

Hikaru turned around and ran to help while Kyoya watched and suspicious thoughts encroached on his mind. _Hm, why wouldn't Hunny mention this before?_ Kyoya thought, looking at the bouncing bunny boy skeptically. He made a note to look into that later.

Keiko walked into the room, ignoring the lack of flower petals that usually gently showered down to the coming visitor and walked to Tamaki who was trying to get Haruhi to dress like a Greek goddess. She asked of Hunny's where abouts and thanked him when he pointed in the general direction. She passed Kyoya without a glance or a word, as if was not even there before she caught up with the trio and pulled Hunny aside. "Can we talk sempai?"

"Of course, Kei-chan!" he exclaimed without hesitation and bounced over, leaving the others at the mercy of his admirers as they plotted against Keiko for being able to spend alone time with Hunny.

"Sempai...did you see you my brother last in the hospital?" she asked softly yet sternly. Her voice was scratchy due to the lack of proper sleep and nourishment, but that was beside the point. She had snapped herself out of her rut with the conviction that that death was abnormal and caused by another.

"Hm," Hunny looked uncomfortable. "...Yes... I-I was there when it happened and it was really, really scary! I didn't know what to do... I'm so sorry, Kei-chan!" Hunny was on the verge of tears as he looked up into her face.

"No! I didn't see anyone else come in. We were just talking and then all of a sudden... I-I don't know!" The tears fell and he wailed, alarming the rest of the club. Everyone was staring at them and some girls came and gave Keiko cold looks.

"How dare you upset, Hunny!" one exclaimed. "Yeah, what's he ever done to you?!" another one continued.

Kyoya walked over and looked at all of them. "Now, now, let's settle this. Hunny, why are you crying?" he asked, putting on his fake smile when he was truly filled with embarrassment and annoyed.

Hunny looked around, sure Keiko didn't want her tragedy spread around and said, "It-it's nothing. I just feel bad for Keiko."

Kyoya nodded and shooed Hunny and the girls away. He turned to Keiko, "Do you need to go home? You don't have to be here if you're upset."

"Oh like you care. I'm just another frog to disect and throw away!" she snapped, in no mood to talk to him of all people. She walked passed him with her head down as the tears began to well from the thought of not getting any closer to what caused her brother's death and the fact Kyoya faked his concern. "I don't want you false sympathy or any of your pity." she said bluntly. "I will find out what happened one way or another...." She walked off to a quiet end and looked out the window. Her mind racked with thoughts of what could have happened and Hunny bursting into tears was not helping the situation. The only other thing she could think of is going back to the hospital and try to find some clues.

Kyoya followed her and turned her around, "It's not 'fake sympathy'," he said, looking annoyed, but calmed himself, "Really, I don't think you should be here if you're this upset. You should go and heal," he said seriously.

Kyoya followed her and turned her around, "It's not 'fake sympathy'," he said, looking annoyed, but calmed himself, "Really, I don't think you should be here if you're this upset. You should go and heal," he said seriously.

"I have nowhere to go. The car arrives when the club ends. What am I supposed to do until then pray tell?" she asked simply as she wiped her eyes of the tears. Her stomach growled angrily at her for not being fed but that was the last thing on her mind. She figured she could wait until she got back to the Hitachiin residence. "I'm fine sempai...you should continue your hosting charade or else you will have more troubles caused by me for staying with me instead of the customers that designated you." she said simply as she smoothed out her skirt and adjusted her tie.

He took her by the wrist and led her outside to the courtyard of the school. He sat her under a tree and handed her a Sherlock Holmes book, "Here, read this until the car gets here. Those girls will just tear you apart."

She raised a brow as he grabbed her wrist and is about to tell him to let go but has not real chance to as he led her around. "Where are you taking me?" she sighed, not really in the mood to fight him and cause another issue. She looked at him curiously. "Why-" she noticed him gone when she looked up from the book of Sherlock Holmes and saw him browse the binder he had with him always. "You're so strange...you know that...?" she whispered to herself and started to read.

He had walked over to a bench and took out the book that kept all of the club's records in it. He began to look up Mori's records or attendance amongst other things. It wasn't like Mori to just get sick all of a sudden.

* * *

There you go, Folks! Chapter 14! Duh, duh, duh! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and will read and review. See you next chapter! ~ Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx


	15. Secret 15: Suspicion

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Chapter 15: Suspicion

Kyoya returned home with Anko later that day and headed straight to his room without so much as a word to her as he contemplated things in his head. Anko watched him walk away curiously, but heard another car door shut and ran into her room to change her clothes. Kyoya took note of Mori's good attendance record and knew that Hunny would never forget to tell them that Mori wasn't coming to the meeting since the two of them were inseparable. Hunny would have been upset that Mori hadn't come to school and he seemed absolutely fine. Mori had been gone for several days and decided he needed to know what was going on.

He picked up his cell phone and called Mori's house. "Hello?" a voice answered, slightly frantic.

"Satoshi-san?" Kyoya said, alarmed at the sound of his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Kyoya-sempai?! Have you seen Takashi? He's been missing for a while now!" Satoshi asked, trying to restrain his fears and his voice.

Kyoya paused as dread passed through him, "No, I noticed he'd been gone for the past few days. What happened?"

"I don't know!" Satoshi's voice cracked and Kyoya heard him slide down a wall and sit on the floor. "We've been looking for him, but we can't find him. He won't pick up his phone or call us. Can you help look for him?"

"Yes. What about Hunny? Does he know?" Kyoya prodded.

"He won't answer our calls and Yasuchika says he'd look when he could. Hunny was the last to see him. Mori left to go with Hunny somewhere," Satoshi told him.

Kyoya paused and made a connection. "I'll look for him," he told Satoshi and hung up. He then dialed Keiko's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up. _Just when you need her…_

She picked up her cell, the number unlisted on her cell. "Hello...?" she asked cautiously. "Who is this..?"

"It's Kyoya," he said plainly. "Have you seen Mori?" he asked, trying not to jump to conclusions.

"Sempai...?" she says surprised. "No, I haven't...I was going to ask Hunny-sempai if he was with him when he visited the hospital so I could maybe talk to him without the fear of all out crying in the middle. Is everything alright?"

Kyoya was silent, "I'm picking you up. Be ready." He waited for a response before hanging up.

"Okay b-" she heard the click and sighed before pulling on her favorite worn out jeans and a graphic tee. "Hey, Hikaru and Kaoru, I'm going out somewhere...I don't really know when I'll be back...." she called out as she headed down to pull on her sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked. "Mom's coming home and thinking of going out to eat tonight. Should we tell her you're not coming?"

"Uhmm...I dunno, I may be home before then...let me find out when he gets here." she said thoughtfully.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hikaru asked, knowing 'somewhere' would alert their mother.

"Uhhh...haha, no clue. I'll ask when he gets here...how far is Kyoya-sempai's house from here?"

The twins gave her that menacing smirk and said together, "Twenty minutes!" They ran off to do who knows what with ideas and scenarios brewing in their minds.

Kyoya gathered his things and headed for the door as he thought. _Hunny isn't helping search for Mori, if Yasuchika-san knows, then Hunny has to. Something isn't right here…_ As he headed for the door Anko popped out of her room.

"Kyoya, where are you going?" she asked, confused that he would leave without saying hello to his father.

"I'm going out. If I'm not home for dinner give father my apologies," he replied and went out before Anko could ask any other questions.

"Mori's been missing and Hunny isn't out there looking for him. Satoshi-san told me about his disappearance. Hunny's little brother knows about it, so Hunny must know. For him not to respond or to tell us is very unusual, don't you think?"

"It seemed a bit odd to me but I said nothing on the account since I barely know them." she shrugged lightly and crossed her arms and legs. "But that all does seem odd...he obviously has something in his closet." she mumbled to herself. "He was the last to see Kaien...." she whispered.

"That's what I thought," Kyoya replied, "He was also the last to see Mori, according to Satoshi he left to follow Hunny. It turns out that your brother's death and Mori's disappearance happened less than a day apart." Kyoya handed her his notes for her to look over. "I heard you suspect foul play."

"Less than a day...if Mori went out after Hunny and Hunny left the day to the hospital, wouldn't that also give the hint that Hunny had ill intent?" she mumbled and looked at teh notes. "I know it's foul play, he was healthy when I saw him a few hours before Hunny saw him." she said flatly. "What days was Hunny out and what day did Mori go after him?"

"Hunny hasn't been out of school, but he did change the first day Mori didn't come into school," Kyoya told her.

"When did Mori sempai follow Hunny sempai I mean...." she explained. "And was that the last sighting of him?" she thought to herself for a bit at teh possibility of Hunny being the one to kill her brother-but why is what bugs her. "I need to get Kaien's laptop...."

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Hospital...he was searching things up and I want to know what. He had some thoughts about the accident that left him in a coma." she said vaguely. "He thought it was planned for something."

"Let's go there first, we'll need more evidence," Kyoya decided and tapped on the divider between the passenger's and driver's seat to tell his driver.

"Okay...." she nodded lightly and tilted her head a bit. "Why are you suddenly interested in all of this...?"

"Because of Hunny. There's something going on and we need to know what. Forget the club, this could be potentially dangerous if I think he has something to do with Mori and you think he has something to do with your brother." The driver changed direction and headed for the hospital that was about thirty minutes away.

"Makes sense...." she shrugged lightly. "My brother said he suspected my father to be apart of something...but I just let it be...." she explained. "Weird men use to come and go when we were younger...." She did not know why she was speaking but she did recall one of the men clearly. He always came to the house.

"What did they look like?" Kyoya asked, looking at her intently.

"I can't remember them all...but this one elder man always came. He was oldish and had a can...he was rich from the looks and ash blonde hair...kind of reminds me of Hunny Sempai a bit, now that I think about it," she said, her eyes widening a bit at the link. "My dad would never let us in the meetings and would always try to make them appeased..." she quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her dad.

"Keiko, what can I do for you, Dear?" her dad answered.

"Dad, who was the older guy that always came to our house? That 'godfather-uncle' guy you told us was looking out for us?" she asked simply. "I want to know if he lives near the Hitachiin's."

Her dad didn't say anything for a moment, "Um, listen, Keiko, I actually have to go into the office right now. Do you mind if we talked later?" He paused, feeling anxious to get off the phone with her.

"Dad, I need to know his name...." she said flatly. "Please...I need to know." she pled lightly, forgetting that Kyoya is right there. "Just his last name will do if you can't remember the first."

"I'm sorry, Keiko, I really need to go," he said with an unusual defensiveness.

"Da-" She sighed lightly when she heard the click of the phone. "He's hiding something...what was that man's name?!" she mumbled to herself as she thought. She racked her brain at the moment as she thought about everything.

"What did he say?" Kyoya asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts when spoke and sighed. "He had to go he said..." she mumbled. "How far are we from the hospital?"

"Five more minutes," Kyoya said, disappointed that Keiko got no information from her father.

She nodded lightly and watched the scenery for a bit. "When did Mori-sempai go missing?" she asked again. "The date isn't really clear."

He picked up his phone and texted Satoshi's cell phone number (which Satoshi had sent him) and asked when exactly Mori disappeared. Satoshi responded within thirty seconds and told him that he had disappeared four days ago, the same day as Kaien's mysterious death. He told Keiko this.

"Did sempai say where he was going?" she asked curiously. "Or did he just up and leave? He left to go after Hunny sempai...but why or where is not known. But he went missing the day my brother died. Hunny sempai was the last to see both...." she thought aloud. "What is Hunny-sempai's full name?"

He texted Satoshi again and told Keiko, "He didn't say where he was going. Hunny's full name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Why do you need is full name?"

"Haninozuka...Haninozuka...." she thought for a bit. _Sounds so oddly familiar..._ She never knew Hunny's full name, all she knew is that him and Mori were cousins. "I think that may have been the man's last name...does he have uncles from that side of the family that look similar to him?"

"Not really, they look more like his brother. The men in his family are much larger than he is," Kyoya replied. "Do you think your families have history?"

"Not really, they look more like his brother. The men in his family are much larger than he is," Kyoya replied. "Do you think your families have history?"

"The man who would come has the same name as him.... He was a shady man from what I remember, didn't like him at all." she said simply. "I don't know for certain, but things may prove that true...but I need to check the laptop first..."

"Are you going to come or wait here...?" she asked as she held the door handle.

"I'll wait here. I want to check if Satoshi-san's found out anything else," he replied, looking down at his phone.

She nodded lightly and headed up to the room and asked if she could have her brother's things and was given the items in a bag. The nurses tried to console her but she merely nodded and bid the farewell before she headed back down to the car. She opened the laptop and waited for it to load up but the battery was low and this irked her a bit. She shut was about to shut it but recalled that Kaien would never leave it on, it being an odd habit of his. She looked through it as much as she could and found a note that was labeled under her name that said to check her email and talks about a series of instructions in that email. She shut the laptop so it did not die completely and sighed. _An email...? What instructions...?_ She shut the laptop and pondered on the note. "I need to charge it so I can a hold of what my brother was obsessively searching."

Kyoya nodded his head, "Driver, find a nearby coffee shop," he ordered. "Yes, Sir," he replied and drove a few blocks down to drop them off at a coffee house. Kyoya pointed to an electronic store that she could buy a charger in and got a table to wait for her to come back.

She nodded a thank you and quickly showed the laptop to them and got what she needed before headed back to the shop. She found him easy to spot; his general refined style and manners, along with gawking girls gave his spot away easy. "You guys would be the worst people to go undercover with when just dressed as yourselves." she mused lightly as she plugged it in and let it start up.

Kyoya looked up, "Hm, this coffee isn't very good. We should have gone somewhere else..." he muttered, pushing the cup aside.

"Sorry it's not as upscale as you're used to, this is what people like me can afford if ones to drink coffee." she rolled her eyes and began to quickly type the needed passwords and what not. She quickly trashed troublesome emails to find the one she needed and started to read it carefully bit by bit. Her eyes widen noticably as she read what he went on and on about. She quickly looked up the files in his computer and so on, amazed he had found so much for his condition.

Kyoya's phone rang and he when he picked it Anko was frantic on the phone, "Oniisan! You didn't tell me you and Kei-kun were going out!" Anko gushed while a chorus of the twins could be heard in the background of them singing "Kyoya and Keiko sitting in a..." Kyoya covered the receiver of the phone and looked very pissed off as he turned down the volume.

Keiko was too lost in her foundings that she had silenced the world around her. "Oh my-no way! But it makes complete sense! But teh information is still broken off though...." she mumbled as she went off and looked up to ask Kyoya something but saw the expression. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he said stiffly and then returned to the phone, "Anko, I'm in the middle of something. Good bye." He hung up on her and turned to Keiko, "What did you find." But, just as Keiko's about to answer her phone rings.

She raised a finger to answer the call. "Hello...?"

"Keiko and Kyoya sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" a chorus of the trio blasted through the receiver. "Oh, Kei-kun! You and Kyoya! Why didn't you tell me?!" Anko gushed again.

Keiko pulled the phone from her ear and grit her teeth as she tried to stop the ringing but covered the ear piece as well. She blushed at Anko's words but turned away so Kyoya could not see. "What are you talking about? We're not on a date- at least if this was, it would be and very awkward one!" she pointed out, trying to give the hint without telling what it was.

Kyoya snatched the phone from Keiko, "Stop calling!" he shouted at them and hung up. He handed Keiko the phone back, "What were you saying?"

She cleared her throat a bit and turned the laptop to face him. "Is this Hunny-sempai's uncle or no?" she asked simply not taking note of what just occurred on the phone. [He would never want to date you...this is all convenience and nothing more.] she thought as she waited for any confirmation.

"Maybe, he looks like he could be related, but I don't really know. We just have to ask Hunny himself."

She nodded lightly; a bit disheartened that he would not know this but let it be. She then brought up an article about the Yakuza. "Would you know if his family is linked to this at all?"

He read through it and said, "Well, Hunny's family comes from a long line of martial artists. Although, this old picture, this man here." He points at a man in the middle, "He looks like a picture of Hunny's grandfather that I once saw a picture of."

She nodded lightly and turned the laptop around. These were the types of things where Kaien had not filled in the holes. "What is his grandfather's full name out of curiosity? But then again, I could cross-reference through Hunny-sempai's name...." she said the last bit to herself nad looked for some link through that.

"Haninozuka Makihiko," he recalled slowly.

She nodded lightly and added his name to the search and did some in depth searching for that pic her brother found and that man as well. "Same guy...." she said simply and put them both up side by side before she turnd it to him.

"Interesting... We should see your father to see why this man was in your house," Kyoya said, gathering his things.

She nodded her head lightly and started to pack up as well. "If this all is true, my dad must have worked for them and upset them in some way which is why they hit one of us. In hopes to keep it at bay, they expect him to say nothing to me and guessed Kaien would never come to or never look on...but he did and they had to get rid of him. Hunny would be the person to send on the account of he knows me and has seen my brother. Mori must have known and gone after him but where and when they met, I have no clue. But to stop Hunny means that Hunny would have to kill Mori...but would he?! I need to know more about Hunny's status in his own family..." she told Kyoya in a hushed tone as she stood and wrapped up the chord.

"I thought so, too," Kyoya replied as he walked out of the coffee house and to the waiting car. "It seems out there, but probable at the same time."

"What's Hunny's status at his family? Is he loved? Black sheep? Or just another face?" she asked simply as she heard his slight agreement.

"He's next in line to head it. He seems well liked," he told her as he handed his driver Keiko's address.

She hummed lightly and tapped her lips in thought. "Does he get along with siblings if he has any? Do any of them despise him or out shine him? Does he have to prove himself worthy for anything?"

"Yasuchika would know that, he's Hunny's brother. You seem to have forgotten that. We can talk to him at school, we don't want to alert his family now that we know this is dangerous," Kyoya responded.

"I figured...." she mumbled lightly. "I don't know who is whose brother or family but I'l keep note of that." She looked out to the river where Hunny had killed Mori unknowingly.

They pulled up to Keiko's house and the driver opened the door on Keiko's side to step out. She thanked him kindly and sincerely and looked to the small two story house that had slanted roofs. She grabbed Kyoya's hand without thought and led him to her door. The front entry was a typical Japanese in the sense of a step up and the shoes left behind. The wall was adorned with family photos and what not, the hall way narrow since the steps were right there. "Dad, I'm home!" she called out as she took her shoes off and stepped into the house.

She looked about the house, having not heard a reply at all and sighed. She led him further into the house. The hallway led straight to the kitchen and turned right behind the steps. She led him down there and knocked on her father's study for an answer. She heard no response so she opened the door and saw that he really was not home at all. Keiko walked into the room and finally let Kyoya's hand go as she started to rustle through the desk and papers. "Check the shelf and cabinets for anything that a teacher should not have or any suspicious papers...a red or blue folder that has a seal on it is a good find." she said.

Kyoya went through a whole side of the room, searching for everything. Finally he came across a red folder, "Not all that inconspicuous..." he thought aloud and beckoned Keiko over. He opened it up and found all sorts of newspaper clippings about Kaien getting hit and articles on Makihiko. "It says here that Makihiko was suspected of being part of the Yakuza, but the case was dropped after two months. Hm, this was published about two years before you would have been born. This man, does he look like your father? He has a different name, but..." Kyoya looked at the picture on the wall that had Keiko's family on it.

"That's my dad!" she gaped as she took the picture and looked at the man that looks exactly like her smiling dad but here it was far from that. She looked at his changed name and it was Daisuke Hitachiin. "He did work for the...is there any letter threatening him or no?"

Kyoya flipped through the pages of the file and found several letters between Keiko's father and Makihiko. He gave a few to Keiko to get a faster read, "These all look like he was taking assignments from Makihiko. Why would your father join the Yakuza? Why would Hunny's family have anything to do with them?" he questioned as he read further into the letters. He paused when he thought he heard something and he grabbed Keiko, "We need to hide." A car door shut.

They heard glass get smashed as someone broke into the home. Kyoya took Keiko and together they slid to the floor to look through the crack in the ventilated bottom of the door to look through. The sounds of the house being ransacked were loud and a man's voice was heard. "Look for anything that can be used against the Yakuza," the man ordered and was followed by many yeses and okays. Kyoya looked at the file that he and Keiko had and he whispered, "Give it to me." He took it from her and tucked it into one of Keiko's father's blazer's inside pockets and quietly took the blazer and put it on. "Get ready to leave if necessary." The sound of footsteps grew louder and then he appeared, Makihiko himself.

She nodded her head lightly and gripped to his shirt tightly, frightened from all the sounds and shouting but kept silent and beside him. "What do we do if they find us...?" she mumbled, cautious to keep her breathing and voice calm and barely audible.

"I'll distract them and pass you the folder. You run for it and find help," he whispered, putting an arm around her. "Did you bring a bag that can hold this?"

"I can't just leave you here!" she looked up at him like he was insane. She heard the steps getting closer and without much thought she kissed him as the door opened and made it seem like she was just a stupid teen making out in her father's study. She made sure to keep the jacket shut and prayed the man believed it somewhat or this would be far stupider than she thought.

Makihiko grabbed Kyoya by the collar, "Matsuda! Tsuzuki! Come in here, the rest of you keep looking!" Two large men came bursting into the room with guns pointed at them. "Look what we have here," one snickers with a smirk. "What are you two doing in here?" Makihiko demands of Kyoya.

"We thought you were her father! What's going on here?!" Kyoya puts on an act. One man grabs Keiko and yanks her out of the closet and forces her into the desk chair. The other man shut the door.

"Boss, we can't let them leave here alive! They've seen too much!" one man mutters.

"Quiet, Matsuda. You, you're his daughter," Makihiko said and smiles menacingly at Keiko.

Keiko had slipped the folder into her pants and rested against her back and fought the man off as best she could. "What are you talking about?!" she snapped as she acted clueless. "Who are you people!?" she demanded and looked to Kyoya's position and bit her lip. "Godfather, let him go! He's just a boy I'm seeing!" she pled innocently enough as she prayed that her drama classed paid off. "Dad won't let me see him 'cause he thinks that this is just a fling for a rich boy!" she said, just going with something.

He threw Kyoya against the bookcase and rounded on Keiko. Kyoya didn't seem to be moving as Makihiko sat on Keiko's father's desk and spoke to her, "Keiko-chan, I haven't seen you in such a long time. You've become such a lovely young lady. It's too bad that I can't let you leave here alive." The other two men liked watching Keiko in a sick way and Kyoya took the opportunity to stop playing dead and quietly sized up each man. He motioned to Keiko to keep them distracted.

"W-what do you mean by that?" she asked curiously as she sat with her back pressed to the chair. "These are the police aren't they?" She found relief hit when she noted Kyoya is fine but stiffened at the sick look on the two men. "What's going on Godfather? Is dad alright?"

"Don't worry about your father, Keiko. Did you say this young man is rich?" he began to turn his attention to Kyoya, who lay back on the floor. "You know, you're father owes me a lot of money. Take them away. We'll take them as hostages instead."

One person made for Keiko and Kyoya sprung up and grabbed a cane from the wastebasket. Kyoya hit the one closest to him hard on the shoulder and then made for the one holding Keiko. He hit him hard on the head and kicked him to the side. He then smashed the glass in the window. "Go, Keiko!" he shouted and tried to hold them all off.

Makihiko laughed, "Kill me, Keiko and your father will have to deal with all of the loose ends. This place will be cleaned up by the time he even comes home. All they'll find is my dead body along with yours and your little boyfriend. We never come unprepared."

"Get out of here!" Kyoya shouted at her.

She muttered a curse and slowly stepped back and ran for it. Kyoya remained inside and tried to shake them off, but couldn't. He ended up getting knocked out and dragged away. _At least Keiko got away..._ he thought before he sank into darkness. Each step she took, Keiko mentally beat herself until she reached the window. She had no clue on how he would save him but she had to be free to do so. She quickly left the house and ran as fast and hard as she could. Tears welled in her eyes for just leaving there but she had no choice. She huffed as she got a good distance and hid at a friend's house. She quickly dialed Hikaru and prayed he would pick up.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We had a lot of fun writing it for all of you. Don't forget to read and review and see you next chapter! ~Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx


	16. Secret 16: It All Comes Out

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Secret 16: It All Comes Out

Keiko went from person to person, her finger slamming the buttons as she dialed the numbers for Hikaru, Kaoru, and Anko but she was met by the same fate of the blasted voicemail. She was far too afraid to just leave one so she jumped to the next person and that was Tamaki. Her heart rammed against her ribcage as she waited for him to answer. She heaved out the breath she had not known she held and bluntly said the words: Kyoya-sempai was captured by the Yakuza, we need to save him.

"Oh! Keiko-chan! I'm so glad you called! I just got home from riding the bullet train back and forth! I left yesterday for Kyoto with Haruhi and oh it was so great!" Tamaki ranted on and on about his grand adventure in his usual cheery voice.

"No, Sempai-STOP!" she snapped loudly. "Kyoya is captured by the Yakuza and they're after me! We have to save him before it's too late!" she repeated on a lower voice as she hid herself in a closet. "I don't know what to do! I tried to save him-I'm such an idiot for getting hi too involved! I should've just listened to my dad and let it be!" she rambled on as she found her heart pained beyond all reason at the moment as the guilt and fear of what could happen to him. "I can't tell you much or else you might get in trouble but we need to save him!"

The silence on Tamaki's end was deafening, he got up and walked away from his dog, Antoinette, whom he'd been petting and walked into his bedroom. "Keiko, when did this happen?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"An hour ago-today! Ugh I'm an idiot!" she hit her head against the wall lightly a few times.

"Stop doing that," he said, hearing her thudding, he paused and then asked, "Where are you? I'll call the police and come get you."

"You can't just call the police...they're probably gone by now...." she sighed heavily. "They would probably find a way out of it too...the specific family is really high up." she explained as bluntly as she could without naming. "And I don't want you getting in trouble too...I'll meet you at some place."

"Don't worry about me," he said calmly. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Somewhere...in front of Ouran...." she said after some thought. "My friend said he'd drop me off...." she sighed and looked to the folder she had taken from Kyoya_. __Not bad luck my ass...I'm nothing but bad luck._

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Tamaki said, gathering his things.

Keiko stood in front of the school and paced back and forth as she tried to calm herself. She had a hood on her head to hide herself and looked up continually as she waited for him.

Tamaki sat impatiently in the middle of traffic, his head swirling with endless fears. He gripped his hand tightly on his pants legs. "There must be a way around this!" he shouted suddenly at his driver. The driver looked back and became worried.

"I'm sorry, Sir, there's no way this car can get through."

"But, we've just gone a few blocks!" Tamaki insisted, thinking his driver could magically get around the mess.

"I'm sorry," the driver repeated, looking sad.

Meanwhile, Keiko huffed lightly and looked to her watch as she paced back and forth. Her hand itched to grab her phone buts he calmed herself and waited. _It's just traffic or something-calm yourself…_ she thought when a voice in her head yelled back_. __How can I be calm! Kyoya's in trouble because of me and could be swimming with the fishes soon!_

Tamaki jumped out of the car and ignored his driver, who was calling him back and ran back to the house. "Get the helicopter ready, Shima-san!"

He ran to the back of Suoh Mansion #2 to find the helicopter waiting; he ignored the grumbling old lady as he got in and told the pilot to head to the school. They flew over there, even though everyone thought Tamaki was crazy he pushed the rope ladder over the edge and climbed down to the ground behind the school. He ran around searching for Keiko and at last he found her.

She turned at the sound of running and sighed with relief and hugged him tightly for some odd reason. It hit her then that she was actually frightened and was still afraid. Once she has herself in order, she pulled away and looked up to him. "How did you get here...?"

"Helicopter," he smiled and then looked around, "We should go inside." Tamaki led her in and she followed him in and sighed heavily after she laughed at his mode of transportation. He sat her down on a bench, "How did you get involved with such a notorious group?"

"I...it's better off that you don't know I think...I don't want you to get too involved as well," she mumbled. "But someone I know had worked with them and they were the cause of Kaien's death..." she whispered. "It has to be...Kyoya-sempai; he was helping me find things out while trying to piece the missy Mori case."

Shock came over Tamaki's face. He turned away and asked solemnly, "Why was all of this a secret? Mori is missing..." Tamaki was truly hurt by this, " ...Does Hunny know?"

"Sempai...he didn't even tell me. As for Hunny-sempai-I have a hunch he knows very well what happened..." she mumbled and looked out the window. "I believe he killed Mori-sempai who was trying to stop him from killing Kaien but succeeded in both. Mori sempai went missing around the same time Kaien was murdered...."

"Wait, wait, why do you think this? Without evidence I can't believe you!" Tamaki replied, getting all riled up."You can't accuse someone of murder without evidence! Come, we shouldn't talk about these things in such a public place," Tamaki said, taking her away to his waiting helicopter. "Have you told Anko-chan about Kyoya?" he asked, suddenly remembering about her.

She tugged her arm away from him and looked him dead in the eye. "I don't falsely accuse...his grandfather works for the Yakuza and my brother was recalling the accident that had him hospitalized," she said bluntly. "None of them answered their phones."

She sighed and dialed Anko once again as she waited for the phone call.

Anko stopped dialing her phone and picked up to answer Keiko's call, "Hi, Kei-chan, I can't talk now I was going to call Tamaki-sempai to ask him if he's seen Kyoya. Uncle is going to be home soon, but Oniisan's not picking up... I'll call you back."

"Wait..." she said quickly. "I know...I know where he is. But you need to be calm. Tamaki-sempai is here with me. I was with him earlier and things happened..." she sighed and went off on a small summary as to what occurred.

Anko had to stop herself from dropping the phone as her whole body went numb. "You're kidding, right? Tell me it's a sick joke," she whispered on the verge of tears.

"I wish it was Anko...I really do but us freaking out isn't going to help," she sighed heavily. "Call Hikaru and head to his place...I'll be there shortly. This has to be said in person...all of it."

Anko nodded and shut her phone. She sat collecting herself and tried to force herself to move from the marble, back porch steps of the mansion. She was speechless, stunned, and confused. Her mouth was dry and her brain was numb with a faint buzz noise coming from the deafening silence she was experiencing. She found herself still sitting on the steps a few minutes later and at last she decided to have Hikaru come get her. Hikaru came right away, leaving Kaoru to wait for Keiko and Tamaki to arrive. Hikaru led Anko into the house and they sat in the twins' room, waiting for Keiko to come and speak to them.

Kaoru came and rushed them into the house, "Hikaru and Anko are already here. Come one, they're in our room."

They followed him in and sighed lightly at the sight of all of them. Keiko repeated the tale word for word as she had told Tamaki. She had kept the minor details of the kiss and what not-it all summarized as their attempts to trying to get free.

Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at her and Anko was staring at her lap now. Tamaki looked very solemn. Kaoru's thoughts tried to collect themselves as he asked Keiko, "How did the Yakuza get involved with this? How do you know for sure that Hunny's family is part of the Yakuza?"

She pulled out the picture of her father in a newspaper clipping that also contained the name of Hunny's family highlighted and what not. She also showed the image of the grandfather/uncle then and now. "I saw this man today and he tried to kill both of us. Kyoya made time for me to escape...." she said flatly, "Yeah, cute innocent boy-unbelievable-I get it. He was sent to kill Kaien because Kaien was recalling the day of the accident," she said bluntly. "My father...your uncle-was excommunicated from the family because he was a part of this and like all Hitachiin men, he took his wife's name."

Anko grabbed the article from Kaoru and looked it over. Her eyes widened as she seemed to notice something in the pictures, but kept it to herself. She was becoming enraged with all of this. "This man took Kyoya and I'm getting him back!" she announced as her body began to shake with anger and hatred for Hunny, his family, and Keiko's father. She suddenly had the energy to run towards the door and yanked it open, acting rashly. Hikaru ran after her and stopped her, "Let me go Hikaru!" she growled at him.

Tamaki followed and said, "Anko-chan, this situation needs to be dealt with properly! ...I think... We should tell you uncle."

Keiko walked up to Anko and slapped her to grab a hold of herself. "Barging in now to where? You realize if you die he would be in more pain? He may not show it often but he does care about you deeply Anko," she said, her voice gradually softened. "We'll get him back...I can promise you that. Give it time though...they won't harm him so long as I have this," she motioned to the folder, "As for telling his father-it'd be best. Your family has a secret police force right? They could help aid the search for him," she thought out as she grabbed the article and placed it back in the folder. "None of you are to speak of this to anyone else...or even give an inkling of knowing. You act as if he has fallen ill or on a business trip of sorts."

Anko stared at Keiko, emotions rampaging through her. She was angry with everyone, but saw their reasoning. "Don't tell me how my cousin feels, I know how he feels!" Anko stated seriously, holding back the intense emotions she was feeling. "I know we'll get him back because I'd rather die than live knowing he died because of something beyond his control. We don't exactly have a 'police force'," she air quoted this, "But, more like very reliable bodyguards. I will tell my uncle. He has to know." With that Anko went for the door and then looked back at Keiko, "Come on, he'll want to know everything you saw."

She nodded her head lightly, having gone numb from the constant thinking of all this as she silently followed Anko out to the car. "I can't promise things will be the same...but you'll get him back even if it's the last thing I do," she said with adamant determination.

Anko and Keiko arrived back at the Ohtori house to find that Anko's uncle was waiting for her already in the dining room. They walked in, Anko wary of what bad new she was bringing her uncle and told Keiko not to say anything until Anko told her to. Keiko nodded. Anko's uncle was as stern as ever and was looking quite annoyed with her. "Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Keiko Kian, Ojisan," she replied.

"You're late, Anko, you know the rules. If you go out without telling me I'll have to tell your father. Where is that son of mine?" he went on. He waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one he turned to her, "Well?"

"Ojisan, I went out because I had to meet Keiko. She has bad news about Kyoya…" Anko said in a small voice. She looked at Keiko and waited for her to recollect the story for the third time today.

"Yakuza?" Kyoya's mother gasped. "I knew a commoner like you would bring nothing but trouble!" she spat. "Your bad blood has gotten my son kidnapped and put into danger. You should be ashamed of yourself!" She turned on Anko, "And you! Bringing scum like her into our home after we put up with you! You are such an ungrateful child!" She slapped Anko across the face causing Anko to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Now, Dear," Kyoya's father interrupted, clearing his throat and ending the bout. "Kyoya associated with that dangerous boy and so this is also his fault. Now, we must find a way to keep this quiet."

"Woah, rewind that bit! Why are you slapping her? And what do you mean 'scum'? The only scum here are you two, slapping her like she hired the men to take him...." she scoffed. "I don't know what money homes like you are taught when rasing children but slapping them isn't something done like that! It was my fault this all happened anyway-aren't you the least bit worried that he could be hurt and is in danger? All you can think about is how to 'to keep this quiet'? You're all sick in the head with all this money...I swear." she rolled her eyes. "You need to SAVE HIM not QUIET IT."

Kyoya's father snapped his fingers, "Remove this hooligan from my home and put that one," he motioned to Anko, "In her room. I want her out of my sight!" One of the bodyguards took Anko and led her out while two of them took either side of Keiko and began to remove her from the room.

Keiko tried to fight the men off and growled at the father. "Too bad you'll never be able to keep it quiet with me around!" she said quickly as she tried to get him to save Kyoya. She had to fathom why she cared about Kyoya so much all the sudden-I chose to save her, she never asked him to do it. She grunted when she was tossed out of the house and scowled at the guards. "Real smooth...a couple of brain-dead goons to do his dirty work!" she scoffed as she dusted herself off.

An older man came out of the doors dressed in a nice suit and dark sunglasses. He offered his hand to Keiko to help her up from the ground, "Miss."

She raised a brow at him but took the hand and dusted herself off. "Person I don't know...." she said bluntly. "Why are you helping me up?"

He took her to the side, making sure they were out of ear shot. "Miss... Kian, I believe. You must understand the position that the Ohtori family is in now." He waited for Keiko's reaction before continuing.

"What position...? That their son is nothing but luggage? That he's something that needs to be ignored so media doesn't go crazy? Look, I don't get all that crap and I probably never will since I have a sense of values. I want to save Kyoya as simple as that." she said bluntly.

He nodded, "I cannot speak badly of those I work for, but I agree that Master Kyoya needs to be saved. I, and the rest of the bodyguards care greatly for Master Kyoya and would do anything for him. We will help you save him," he said sincerely. "My name is Tachibana, the head of Ohtori security."

She looked at him skeptically at first but slowly smiled and stuck out her hand. "Keiko Kian... The girl that got him into this mess and wants to bust him out."

"Yes, you must tell us everything." Suddenly, two more men appeared next to him, looking ready for anything.

She sighed a bit and shook her head lightly. "It went like this...." she started off and told them everything aside from the more personal things like the kiss. "And so...they're after something I have." she sighed. "And me...."

Tachibana got into a car as another man opened the back door and bowed to her, "Please, Kian-san."

She was about to get in but stopped, "Anko...she needs to come to her or she'll go insane with worry."

"Go," one of the other guards said, "I'll get her." Just as he said it, a window opened and Anko began to climb down the lattice with her bag slipping off her arm. She got half way down and slipped off and fell into the bushes. She sprung up and ran across the yard, not looking back and dived into the car as she said quickly, "If you were going to leave me behind you were going to have to think otherwise!"

Keiko laughed at this and hugged her tightly. "I was telling them to go get you actually." The door is shut after she slipped in and Keiko turned to Tachibana. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, for now, we must take you home and get Anko-chan back before anyone notices," Tachibana said. Anko cringed at the thought of going back to that house without Kyoya, but ignored it. "Now, you must act like everything is normal. You don't want to draw any unwanted attention to yourselves. I will call you to discuss what to do next."

"Will that be enough time to save Kyoya? How did he look when he... left, Kei-kun?" Anko asked, fidgeting as she thought about what could be happening to Kyoya at that moment.

"He was fighting them off...in perfect Kyoya condition...." she said with a soft sigh, her heart fluttered at the thought of his hidden strength and his determination to save her but she shoved it aside instantly. "He was fighting to the end and I ran before I made his attempts in vein."

"I take it if they want Kian-san they won't do anything too bad to Master Kyoya, yet," Tachibana told them. "But, we must hurry before they do anything drastic."

She nodded her head lightly and sighed, "I'm sorry...about all this.... I didn't know I'd cause this much trouble to all of you...." Her eyes stay glued to the floor as she spoke, her hands gripping each other. "I-I'll be sure to stay away once all this is over...."

"Kei-kun, that won't help anyone. Stop getting so down on yourself! Remember, once this is all over Oniisan will want huge payment for him having to fend off bad guys and getting kidnapped. You're going to end up like, Haruhi-san!" Anko said enthusiastically. Anko turned to the window for a moment to re-gather herself, despite herself; she was a jumble of emotions that she had to sort through eventually.

"Yeah...I'd be lucky if that happened.... I told off his parents, have him mixed with the Yakuza and held captive by them!" she listed as she bit her lower lip. She shook her head lightly though and sighed. "He hates me as is...why he saved me, I don't get. What does he gain from it? All he does has a gain...." she mumbled and looked to see them reach the Hitachiin house. "I'll save him...even if it's the last thing I do." she said seriously and thanked them all before leaving.

"Wait, Kei-kun, one last thing. The reason he saved you is because he is an emotionally constipated asshole," Anko said with a smile.

"A what...?" she raised a brow at that. "What does that have to do with me?" She looked to Tachibana for an explanation in case Anko said nothing.

Tachibana only smiled the same way Anko did. "You'll see. See you at school tomorrow! Tell Hikaru I'll call him later. See you later!"

"What wait!" she called out but they had driven off. She sighed a bit and scratched her head. _Emotionally constipated...?_ she thought as she entered silently and hoped no one made a fuss of her late return.

Anko snuck back into the house as Tachibana and the others went in to conference with Kyoya's father. Nightfall came and Anko refused to go to dinner when asked by several maids. She found some cookies in her room and ate that, she'd asked only for some water. Her thoughts swirled in her head as she took care of the cheek that her aunt had slapped.

"I miss you, Oniisan," she whispered to a picture of Kyoya. Her eyes fell on the picture of her parents and oldest brother. "I wish Mommy and Daddy were here… Fuyu, please, watch over Kyoya and keep him safe. I… can't lose… anyone else." She was shaking with grief and lonliness. "…What am I going to do? I have to get him back!"

She looked at the clock to see that it was 1AM and had to get up in six hours to go to school. She crawled into bed, exhausted by all that had happened, but she couldn't sleep. Two hours passed and her mind wouldn't ease enough for her to fall into a peaceful sleep. She looked at her phone and hated herself for doing this, but she pressed the speed dial number.

"…Hello?" came Hikaru's sleepy voice. "Anko, what's wrong? Keiko told us what happened," he continued, going into the bathroom so that he didn't wake up Kaoru. He suddenly remembered all that was happening.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. You know what? Go back to sleep, I'm okay," she said, feeling incredibly guilty.

"No, it's fine! Really!" he encouraged.

"Okay, well, can I talk to you about Kei-kun?" Anko asked, very hesitantly.

"Yeah," Hikaru replied.

"Well, I don't know how I feel about her in all of this. I don't like to admit it, but it is her fault. Oniisan is all I have left and now he's gone because of her," she choked on her words and fought back bursting into tears. "I feel like I should hate her for this… But, it's just so hard. I don't have anything else…" she said through tears.

Since becoming Anko's boyfriend, Hikaru had become more used to understanding emotions. He wasn't as good at this as Kaoru was, but he really thought about it and said, "You don't know that he's gone. We'll get him back, Anko, I promise." He thought some more, "I don't know about Keiko. I guess it's not her fault."

"That's true," Anko replied. "She didn't know all of this would happen and Oniisan did choose to save her instead of running. I don't know what to do! If I lose Kyoya… I'll just die…" She burst into tears, unable to control herself any longer.

"Anko, Anko!" Hikaru tried to get her attention. "It'll be okay!" Hikaru struggled with himself. _I wish I could be there with her…_ "I'm coming over now."

"No, no, it's okay. I think I just needed a good cry. Everything is so confusing. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks, Hikaru, you're the best boyfriend ever," she replied, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, yes. I don't want you to have to be in this house… I don't want anyone to have to be in this house if they don't have to be. Just, be at school tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay," Hikaru nodded. "Good night Anko."

"Good night, Hikaru, I love you," Anko said and kissed the phones receiver. "Thanks."

Hikaru blushed, "I love you, too. Oh, and, um, An-chan…"

"Yeah?" she asked, waiting for more.

"You have me," Hikaru said gently, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Anko burst into happy tears, "Yes, I do and you have me." Her voice smiled and Hikaru grinned, feeling relieved. "Good night. Sweet dreams."

"Good night," he replied. The two of them hung up and Hikaru went back to bed. _This bothers Anko more than she lets on. I'll have to talk to her tomorrow_. He heard a noise outside and looked out. There was nothing but the backyard, but he could have sworn he had seen someone down there. But, he was too tired to think about it at that moment.

* * *

Hey, Everyone! Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx here! We thank you for all of your support and hope to see you next chapter! Don't forget to review, they mean a lot to us!


	17. Secret 17: Enter: Fuzake Muchi

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Secret 17: Enter: Fuzake Muchi

Keiko could not sleep during the night, her heart filled with utter guilt at the whole ordeal. She had fought with her mind to try and figure a way to save him but nothing came. When her alarm went off, she sighed heavily and pulled on the girl version of the boy's uniform since she had lost the pants to it somehow. She greeted the twins but figured everyone had mixed feelings about her so she said nothing more. Throughout the morning she was silent and just sat in her seat by the windows. The teacher came in and had said something about a student but she did not care since she doubted it was Kyoya suddenly coming back from his capture. _Why do you care so much anyway! I mean yeah he saved you but he was an ass to you too...but then again he randomly shows signs of caring...and what does emotional constipation have to do with it?_ She let out a sigh of frustration and just kept her head down as she avoided looking at anyone. She had not taken many notes through the morning classes, her notebook filled with what she could collect about herself from this entire ordeal. She wanted to know everything there was and where gaps needed to be filled. When she noticed everyone getting up, she snapped out of her daze and headed to the cafeteria.

Anko was sitting with the remaining host club members. Hikaru's hand took hers as Anko called, "Kei-kun! We're over here!" Everyone turned to look at Keiko and they gave her the best smile they could muster. She looked up at them and found she could not even fake a smile. She merely looked down and sat a seat or so away from them. Her chest swelled with pain from the guilt harbored and it grew with the look of Anko especially. Her mind scolded her continually with insults as she just sat there, her hands balled into fists.

"Kian-san, what are you doing WAY over there?" Tamaki asked her.

"Going over my notes..." she said numbly as she opened her notebook and looked at all the information she had put together so far. "I-look, I screwed up again and if you keep hanging out with me who knows what other horrible thing will suddenly sprout and hurt one of you! You're better off ignoring me...I'll bring him back I promise and then I'll leave you all be...." she said flatly.

Anko tightened her grip on Hikaru's hand and then pulled away, noticing she was hurting him and sprung up from her seat. She looked around at the crowded cafeteria and took a seat closer to Haruhi, who was closest to Keiko. She tried to keep her voice low as she said, feeling incredibly frustrated with Keiko, "Look, you separating from us like a dying cat isn't going to help anything. This is SO not acting like everything is normal and fine. You're being selfish, thinking you're the only one that feels bad! Nothing is going to get better by you leaving and separating. Get a grip, Kei!" Anko glanced back at the others, who tried to go on normally. She got up, watching Keiko and said, "See you later at the meeting."

"I'm not going to the meeting." she said bluntly and stood from her seat. "I know how you feel Anko so don't fake a smile for me-I don't need forced smiles. I have to find out all I can so I know what I have to do with all this as is. Impressions are shit and frankly I don't care for that. This just shows I shouldn't be here...if I never came...none of this would have happened. I'm sorry I hurt you...and I don't want to hurt you anymore-any of you." She turned and left to get something to drink and in the moment a new girl came and plopped by Anko.

"Hi, I'm new here! My name is Fuzake Muchi!" she beamed happily as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with the most unattractive nasally voice.

Anko was positively fuming and she glared at this girl. "Hello," she said dryly and went back to sit with Hikaru.

Tamaki picked up the slack and said, "Hello, Fuzake-san. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. This school is really grand! It reminds me of this old sitcom I used to watch with a bunch of snobby rich kids." she blabbed and went off on a huge tangent of utter nonsense that made no sense.

"Um, isn't comparing this school to a TV show with snobs awfully rude?" Haruhi interrupted with an annoyed look.

"No, no, I'm sure she doesn't mean it that way," Tamaki said with a smile. They looked at Fuzake.

"No it's not. I mean, it's exactly like the place! The crystal chandeliers, high ceilings, expensive things galore! I mean the food is made fresh as you order!" she snorted a bit. "I mean, it was a cool show but totally shallow and ignorant to reality. I would know that kind of thing."

"And how would you know that kind of thing?" Anko asked down the table, annoyed that this girl could be so rude.

"Well obviously because I'm in theatre! Duh! I can sniff that kind of thing a mile away you know," she grinned proudly as she pushed her glasses up again. "I mean whoever can't though is stupid," she rolled her eyes as she went off on how amazing theatre is. "If you aren't in theatre, you're pretty much a dead beat." Keiko came back to the table to gather her things but saw the new girl and she instantly zipped to her. "YOU must be Keiko Kian, I heard SO much about you!" she slipped and Keiko raised a brow in question at that.

"Uhhh...how? And who are you...?" she looked to the group, wondering if they had told this stranger her name and whatever else she may possibly know. "You guys know her...?"

"No, she just sat down here," Haruhi replied.

"Ah...." she said a bit disturbed as she took a step back. Keiko turned to Anko, having thought to herself again for the umpteenth time. "Look...I'm sorry...I'm just not myself right now...." she said honestly. "And I feel like shit for-you know." she said but noticed Fuzake lean closer to her. "Can I help you...?"

"You are Keiko Kian right?" she asked with a look that said she was not.

"Yes...I'm Keiko Kian-who the hell are you? Have you ever heard of personal space or a breath mint?" she asked back a bit bluntly.

"Hey, we're trying to have a private conversation here. Could you maybe, talk to someone else?" Anko suggested.

She looked to Anko and stepped back and Keiko thanked her before looking back to Anko. "I want to make things right again...." she said simply.

"Then stop trying to leave, it's really not helping and I think it actually adds more than it takes away," Anko replied simply.

"I-" Keiko began.

"Do you know the cartoon that made fun of all the nations?" Fuzake interjected and Keiko looked at her like she was a bit insane but kept her cool.

"No...I haven't...."

"Excuse me, we're still talking here," Anko said with some contempt.

"So...?" she raised a brow and looked back to Keiko who looked back to Anko.

"I just think me hanging around would piss you off more." she said honestly.

"It's a really funny show where Germany is made fun of for WWII and Japan as well." she started off again.

"That's nice...." Keiko said as she took a side step and looked back to Anko.

"Well, you're wrong. Staying and working through this would piss me off less," Anko continued, taking Keiko by the shoulders and moving both of them away from Fuzake, not able to take her anymore.

"He did that too...worked with me to find out about my brother...." she whispered. "How do I know you won't get hurt either? How do I know I won't cause more trouble by being with you?" she asked a bit brokenly, her guilt seeping through the crack.

Fuzake sat in a random seat, a bit upset that the two walked off. _Damn...how am I going to get that stupid girl alone if the brat case keeps trying to talk to her? I need to find similar grounds with her so I can get her cornered!_ she thought and looked at the group. _Maybe they can help..._ She looked at each and stopped at Hikaru. _Oh my gosh! He is so hot!_

"Look, Kei-kun. We just have to roll with the punches here and focus on the future. We can't change the past. But, we have to do this together or we'll both end up miserable messes with a lot of loose ends," Anko continued, looking into Keiko's eyes to see if she was getting through.

"Yeah..." she sighed as she shook her head lightly. "But I should really get cracking on what's inside that folder they wanted to see what they need to hide. It could help us...and if I'm there and Kyoya isn't-fan girls may kill me," she smiled weakly as she tried to lighten the mood.

"True, okay then. Let's finish the day and don't forget to tell me if you find anything good," she whispered, seeing Fuzake coming over to them again.

"Promise..." she smiled lightly and hooked her pinky with Anko's. She turned to leave but is met by Fuzake instantly.

"Who is that guy?" Fuzake asked excitedly and demandingly.

'Him...? Kaoru Hitachiin...." she said as she sees her point.

"No, the one NEXT to him!" Fuzake shouted.

"His twin Hikaru...." she raised a brow lightly. "Are you new here or something...?"

"Well duh, I came in your class this morning! He's SO cute!" she blushed and gushed endlessly. Keiko took a step back and motioned Anko to go on ahead.

Anko gave the most uncomfortable smile ever and ignored Keiko, "Yeah, he is cute and he's got a girlfriend," she said with that smile that Fuzake seemed to misread.

"Oh please, I'll out shine that snobby brat of a girl friend!" she scoffed. "I don't have to wear pounds of make-up unlike the hags here! I mean, have you seen the tramps here? UGLY! Once he gets to know me, he'll be mine in no time!"

"Uhh...not all of them wear make-up you know. And how do you know he doesn't love her?" Keiko asked, amused yet annoyed all at once.

"Because he has yet to meet me, his soulmate-duh!"

Anko breathed in heavily and her head twitched a bit before she turned stiffly. She walked away before she did something she'd regret. Anko leaned in on Hikaru. "You do love me, right?" she whispered, so that Tamaki couldn't mock him.

"Of course," Hikaru replied with a shy smile. "Why?"

"Just checking," she said with a smile and the two shared a sweet smooch.

Keiko bit her tongue a bit to hold her laughter as Fuzake sees Anko kiss Hikaru. It was just priceless and beautiful in every way with no amount of words to explain it. What made her fall over in laughter though, were the words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh, she is going down! That priss don't know who she's messing with! He will be mine!" Fuzake declared.

The school bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Anko skipped along-side Hikaru as they talked about how pathetic that girl was. "Really? She likes Hikaru!" Kaoru laughed.

"I know! …Man, this is going to be bad…" Anko sighed.

"Would you two stop talking about it?" an annoyed Hikaru exclaimed.

The day went on as normally as it could in a school or extravagant rich people. Fuzake hung around Keiko all day, which annoyed Anko. The final bell rang and Anko went over to say good-bye to Keiko so that she could head to the meeting with Kaoru and Hikaru.

Keiko was utterly annoyed by this new appendage that she has attached to her now but ignored it as much as she could and kept her cool. When the final bell rang, she stood up and looked to Anko and opened her mouth to wish them fun but is instantly dragged away by Fuzake. Anko scowled at Fuzake before being dragged away from her by Kaoru.

"Did Keiko-san just get abducted...?" A random girl asked Anko, having wanted to ask about their group project.

Anko gritted her teeth and replied, "Yes, she did just get abducted... Well, see you tomorrow."

"Can I help you?" she sighed a bit frustrated by this new annoying shadow.

"He is in the Host Club isn't he? Come with me!"

"Fuza-" Before she could even tell that she had a lot of work to do, she was yanked into the room roughly and slammed into a wall as she ran off. _What the hell is her issue?_

The group was setting up a fancy restaurant theme, having not had time to make much else. Tamaki was a maitre dee and Haruhi was a chef. The twins were waiters and Anko was a hostess. She stood behind the hostess stand with Tamaki when the magical doors opened and the rose petals flew out in front of the waiting customers.

Keiko stumbled in a bit as Fuzake sat at a table and waited for Hikaru to come to her as she primed herself up a bit. Keiko ignored the glares and went to Anko as she rubbed her face a bit. "So I was dragged here by that person and she slammed into the freaking wall...."

Anko's eyes followed Keiko's and was taken aback by the sight of Fuzake ogling Hikaru. "Whatever, she's just another customer. I'll just have to deal..." she sighed, seeing that trying anything would be hopeless. She went over to where the food was so that she could plate it for the guests. She brought tea over to each table, stopping extra long at the twins'. "Today we have a peach tea," she said with a smile.

Keiko sat at a random table and just began to do her own work, not wanting to deal with anything at this moment aside from her work. Fuzake sat leaning closer and closer to Hikaru with each passing second, hearts practically glued in her eyes. Some of the other girls get a bit annoyed and jealous and try to grab Hikaru's attention while others swoon over Kaoru. When Anko came, she waved her hand carelessly and knocked the tray "accidentally". Tea spilled all over Anko's costume and the room turned to see what happened. Anko stood there in shock with her mouth open. Haruhi brought over some towels.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked, getting up to dry her off. Anko nodded, hiding how mad she was from the customers, who were on her side. She thanked Haruhi for the towels.

During all of the chaos Keiko came over as well and dragged Fuzake away. "I don't know where you came from or how you were raised, but I believe a pack of wolves were involved. That isn't how you treat someone and you need to get a grip of yourself." she snapped at her, clearly fed up with this added stupidity. "Do you not see that NO ONE thinks your cool for stepping on people? He probably hates you more now if he ever even liked you." she rolled her eyes.

"Look who's being all high and mighty. Heh, I'd watch it if I were you," she said with a sly smile. "I know something you don't know," she sang as Tamaki came over.

Tamaki turned to Fuzake and said, "Miss, maybe it's time you should leave."

Keiko stopped Tamaki for a bit and grabbed Fuzake by her dree front. "Look here...the only brat is you and if you think I'm just going to let you abuse my friend because you think you know me-you're wrong. Get out and stay out." she said in a low yet serious voice.

Tamaki waved his hands and said, "Kian-san, let's avoid violence." He looked around the room nervously.

She turned to Tamaki and let the girl go. She did not plan to hit her but she actually wanted to. Her words irked her though. _What does she know about me that I don't know...or does she know a lot about me that I don't know she knows?_ she pondered a bit. Fuzake smirked at this, seeing Keiko did not want to cause a scene.

"Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy...you know. Your submissive behavior is your downfall," she muttered and walked out of the room. Keiko just stood there confused as to what this girl is going on about.

"Miss, please, leave, now," Tamaki emphasized the last word.

Anko stormed over to them and glared at Fuzake, "What's your problem?"

Tamaki turned back to the group or people watching and cleared his throat, "I'm very sorry, but we are closing for the day... Please forgive us. We hope to see you again as soon," Tamaki announced with a warm smile and started to usher people out.

"My problem?" Fuzake raised a brow and then starts to laugh haughtily. "Oh I don't have the problem, but I know someone here who has a HUGE problem." she smirked evilly. "I know a dirty little secret." she sang.

Tamaki shut the doors and turned to the three of them. "Fuzake-san, you are out of line! It's rude for you to come in here and cause a scene!" Tamaki scolded.

"You have a HUGE problem! Your whole damn attitude is a problem! Who do you think you are coming in here and treating us like this?" Anko kept going, ignoring Tamaki.

Haruhi shook her head in agreement. "I think it's time you left," Haruhi said forcefully. She took Fuzake by the arm.

"Oh please, if any of you lay a hand on me I could have some VERY terrible news about something that will shatter you already breaking happy world." she said simply, unfazed at all by all of this as she pulled her arm away.

"What do you mean by that?" Keiko snapped and grabbed her again. "What the hell do you know that you keep talking about?" Fuzake's phone rang and Keiko let her go when she thought she heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"I'll be right out." she said sweetly and skipped happily out of the room. Keiko shook her head lightly.

"I'm losing it..." she muttered simply and looked to the group before grabbing her notebook. "Sorry about that sempai...."

"It's okay, Kian-san. She had no business talking to you like that," Tamaki replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"...Happy world my ass..." Anko muttered as she walked over to Hikaru. "Why did you just sit there? She was insulting your cousin and bashing me!"

"I-I... didn't know what to do..." Hikaru admitted, shying away from her. "But, I will do something!" Hikaru got up and ran after Fuzake. He reached her and spun her around. "Hey! You can't talk to my girlfriend like that! Don't come back!" His face turned, "Your pathetic! Oh, and I will NEVER like you!"

"Oh please, you're just saying that now." she grinned and winked at him. "You'll soon see." With that said she kept on her way and Keiko felt odd about all of this.

"She definitely knows something about me...but I don't know what and I'm hoping my gut is wrong." she muttered, knowing Tamaki heard her.

"That girl is definitely trouble. Have you met her before?" Tamaki asked her, looking serious. "She seemed awfully familiar with you this afternoon at lunch."

"Why the hell would I know a person like her? I thought she was someone you all knew remember? I need to know what she knows because if it's a stupid made up picture of me hugging a teddy in footie pajamas-I can just leave this be and work on something more important-which I hope she knows nothing of."

"Kian-san, calm down. Getting flustered won't change anything," Tamkai reasoned. He turned to everyone, "I think we should all go home and cool off for now."

"I need some fresh air...I'm going to walk home okay?" she said as she looked up at the twins. She knew it would mean she got home by dusk but it would also mean thinking time. The two nodded and Anko separated from them at the front gate.

* * *

Hey, Guys!

Thanks so much for coming back! We thought we'd throw you guys just a little bit of normal drama. Thanks for sticking with us! See you next chapter and don't forget to read and review!

Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx


	18. Secret 18: Gathering Intelligence

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Secret 18: Gathering Intelligence

The week went on as normally as possible. Tamaki had taken on a more serious tone, out searching for Kyoya whenever he got the chance. Fuzake continued to lurk in the background, watching every move she could of the host club members, Keiko in particular. The Hitachiin twins had the driver evade her several times, but it was no use. She knew where to find Keiko at all times with the bug she had attached to her cell phone. Fuzake laughed at all the attempts to ditch her or throw her for a spin, it was a weird thrill for her. Since she was mainly on recon though, she had spent a lot of time trying to win Hikaru's attention and heart. This was no easy task though since he was a taken man and she was a creeper. Keiko had been getting fed up with the stalking but kept her cool and spoke to Tamaki and the group in private whenever she could.

She had been doing this work for a good week now before she was called to the pier to speak to her boss, Hunny's uncle, Haninozuka Makihiko. She greeted him respectfully and awaited her task.

"Fuzake-san, what have you been doing? You haven't reported for two days," Makihiko said sternly while pouring himself a scotch.

"I've been collecting data on Keiko like you asked." she said simply. "I've also been watching what the little club friends of hers have been doing. I've followed her everywhere with the help of the chip I put on her cell phone. An ingenious idea I thought of myself." she boasted a little as she fixed her glasses.

"Ingenious?" he laughed, "People have been doing that for years. But tell me, what have you collected?"

She stumbled back a bit at the deflation but quickly straightened up and cleared her throat. "Well, I found she is a guilty mess about it all and is pretty much a lap dog to the club. She does whatever the Suoh boy says and does not fight him at all. She wants to save her little boyfriend that we have at all costs and has been trying to find out where he is and how to save him with their help." she said simply as she skimmed all her mental notes that were not of Hikaru.

"Mhm, and what have they found anything?" he said indifferently, finding none of this information useful. "Does she know anything about what is in the folder?"

She is unnerved by his reaction to the information and thought a bit harder. "The folder..." she hummed lightly. "Ah, yes! She speaks about it a lot but never says a thing to the group! She wants to keep them as uninvolved with that as much as possible but tells them vague things. She keeps a notebook with her ALL the time that I have yet to grab a hold of, but I have read bits of it. It is notes and a broken time line of what is in the folder and her own research."

"So..." he rounded on her, "You've found nothing useful. You can't tell me what she knows!" His face was angry and his hand gripped his glass. "She's been looking at the folder. You better find out what she knows or you're going to find out first-hand what some of the things in that folder are!" he shouted at her, throwing the glass of scotch at the wall right behind her.

She yelped and ducked at the thrown glass. "She won't trust me since her friends hate me! I need something to lure her in! Maybe if I told her I knew or sent a message that you're willing to trade possibly or something...she'll bend to it easily since she's desperate!" she stammered out.

"You blundering idiot! I don't want her to know about ME!" he bellowed. "Why don't you try to get on the good side of one of her friends, hm? Maybe they can get her to like you." He thought more and ordered, "Start with that, I'll give you a week to befriend one of her friends. Report on your progress every day. If that fails, we will talk again."

"It's not so easy...they all are on high alert about anyone new as is." she pouted childishly. "They're all just a bunch of stuck up tightwads!" She grumbled on as she left him be but slipped off to meet Kyoya anyway. "You awake?" she asked bluntly after the guards let her in.

Kyoya looked up at her limply, looking ragged and tired. His glare was icy.

"Oh, don't give me that..." she rolled her eyes at him, "You decided to be the hero and save her sorry ass. Frankly, you should've just run while you had the chance." She pulled a seat over and sat in front of him. "So listen up, Loser, Keiko and her little possie are obsessed with finding you and I want to ...lend a hand, you could say. You willing to cooperate with me so you can see you precious little girlfriend and snotty cousin again?"

Kyoya lunged at her and his feet scraped the floor as he tried to get at her, "Don't EVER call Anko that! Do you understand?"

"Cute..." she laughed, "Try to attack me again and I'll have her head here for you on a silver plate so you're dead friend can have a dead mate." she said flatly. "You going to work with me or not? If you do, I'll promise she won't be harmed or whatever...I just need the Kian girl."

He sat down, holding in his anger, "What are you going to do to Keiko?"

"Why do you care?" she raised a brow at this. "It's either your cousin or her-pick who you want to save." she said flatly. "Either way, Keiko will be taken care of so you might as well pick your cousin."

Kyoya's jaw tightened and his fists clenched. _Saving Keiko and my getting captured would be rendered useless. But, I can't take the chance that they'll hurt Anko..._ He looked at Fuzake with disgust and swallowed hard. "...Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"I'm glad you see it my way..." she smirked and leaned a bit closer to him but nothing he could reach. "I need something of yours to lure Keiko in and let her know I know where you are and can help her get you to safety. The idiot will come running and would probably trade herself just so you're off the hook!" she laughed at the last bit. "What you like about her is beyond me! She doesn't give a crap about herself and fails at self preservation."

"You want to trade me for her?" he clarified. _Hm, during the trade we could try something... I'm sure Tachibana will find out, he always does._ "Fine. Take my glasses; you won't let me wear them anyway."

"Trade, ha!" she laughed at that notion as she took the glasses. "She knows too much...we need her as dead as dead can be." She grinned sickly at this thought.

Kyoya sat back, just as he was when Fuzake came in. "You got what you want now get out and if you hurt Anko in any way and you'll be sorry," he spat and closed his eyes as he plunged into deep thought.

"Don't worry...so long as she doesn't get nosey, I can pull strings." she shrugged lightly. "And don't think of any heroics...we have a special person to finish off Keiko." She got up and left but stopped. "Oh, and one more thing-what would you tell Anko right now? So I can tell that to Keiko so she can tell Anko to back off from this whole thing?"

"Tell Anko, I won't be Fuyu and not to worry," he said quietly, eyes still closed.

…_Anko… This is the worst situation we've ever been in… Keiko…_ A flash of a scene of Keiko being shot to death, or worse crossed his mind. His head leaned on his knees and he banged his fist on the floor. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him, _Mori… _He looked around the room and then imagined the rest of the building. _This is a Haninozuka home, they must know about Mori… If Keiko is right about Hunny's involvement in her brother's death, then Mori must have… _ He closed his eyes as he admitted, _passed away_.

The door to his room opened and he dreaded having to hear Fuzake's voice again. Kyoya looked up to find a large man standing in front of him with his arms crossed. He couldn't make out any faces because the light from the hall was too bright and his eyes were not adjusted yet.

"Take him to be interrogated," a familiar voice said. Kyoya squinted to make out who it was, but the man walked away as two other large men entered the room. One untied him from a post as the other grabbed him.

He tried to make a move, but struggled against the much stronger men as they dragged him down the hall. They threw him into a cold room that looked much like the ones on those police dramas' interrogation rooms. There was a table and two chairs bolted to the floor with a lamp hanging above them. A two way mirror was located on the wall opposite the door. Makihiko walked in with a single guard. He eyed Kyoya.

"Don't you look mangy?" Makihiko stated with a smirk. The guard moved towards Kyoya and forced him into the chair opposite Makihiko. He leaned over the table and looked into Kyoya's angry eyes. "You're going to help me out, understand?"

"Forget it," Kyoya spat. Without hesitation and lightning speed the guard bashed Kyoya's head on the table.

Makihko's smirk widened into a sadistic smile. "Tsk, tsk. You're going to want to cooperate with us if you want to keep your life."

Kyoya looked confused, "Don't you need me alive to get what you want?"

"You mean Keiko Kian? Please, you insult me and my organization. All I'd have to do is entice her with something of yours to trick her into coming here. She is becoming exceedingly dangerous, but that is another matter." He looked at Kyoya and sensed that he was told something. "Has someone paid you a visit?"

"That girl with the annoying voice," he replied.

"Right," he said, not letting his mind trail off. "Tell me what you know about that folder that you helped Kian-san smuggle out of that house. Why were you looking for something like that in the Kian house?"

Kyoya didn't say anything and received a blow to the head, which caused him to fall of the seat and onto the ground. His head was spinning and he could hear a ringing in his ear.

"Answer me, Boy," Makihiko continued, looking over the table.

"I wasn't looking for anything," he lied. "I was just over to do some homework."

"Liar!" Makihko spat. The guard kicked Kyoya against the wall. Kyoya felt his insides throb. "You gave her that folder and told her to escape. You know something and you are going to tell me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya insisted.

He was picked up by his hair and his head was rammed against the wall. Tears fell from Kyoya's eyes as the pain sank in.

"Well, if you won't tell me, then I'll just have to kill you. It's safer this way. Unless, you have something you want to tell me," he looked over at Kyoya. "Beat him," he ordered the guard. "Maybe he'll think of something while you beat him to death. Let me know if he does."

Makihiko left the room and the guard was relentless. He pummeled Kyoya until Kyoya was bleeding out on the floor from his mouth, his nose. Kyoya put a hand up as he lay in a pool of his own blood. He coughed up the crimson liquid as he said, "Wait. I need to know something."

Makihiko's voice came from behind the two way mirror, "Let him speak."

Kyoya lifted himself from the floor, "Where is Morinozuka Takashi? I know he's here…"

"Bring him to his friend," Makihiko said.

Kyoya was lifted and dragged into a pitch black room. He hit the floor and Kyoya rolled over in pain. He gathered himself. "Mori?" he called, hoping he was wrong. "Mori?" He crawled around the floor to find the wall and a light switch. He got up and tripped over a box. He found the light switch and flipped it on. He stared at the black box and knew what was inside.

Kyoya's jaw tightened and his heart raced. "…Mori…" He lifted the box's lid and pulled back the sheet just a bit to find Mori. Mori lay stiff and silent with a face of understanding. He seemed peaceful and Kyoya raised a hand to his mouth. This was, by far, the worst thing he had ever seen. _Why? Why are you still here? Do they plan to use your death for something? _"I'm sorry," Kyoya said and pulled the sheet back over his friend's stone face. "Good night." He put the lid back on and lay down on the floor, every fiber in his body throbbing and screaming in pain. The pain overcame him and Kyoya fell into the dark world of unwanted slumber.

* * *

The night went by silently, the stars oblivious to that which went down on the Earth below. The sun rose just like every other day but the clouds hung a bit, a grey shade that called for rain. Keiko walked in step with the twins but met with Fuzake.

Anko popped out from behind them wearing an elaborate version of the uniform. She had taken out all the fluff from under the skirt so that it draped over her nicely. She took the bow from the front and attached it to the back and made a train. "Hi," she greeted with a happy smile and took Hikaru's hand. "That assignment totally sucked... I didn't get done until midnight. How about you guys?"

"It was annoying..." Keiko sighed as she rubbed her eyes a bit. She had barely an sleep with all her researching and homework. "The third question was just a pain in wording! Took me a few reads to get what it meant." Fuzake stopped right in front of Keiko and Keiko groaned mentally.

"You and I need to talk." she said rather bluntly, a new appearance to her.

"Okay...about what?"

"I thought it was pretty easy," Kaoru said, English being his best subject.

"Yeah, Kaoru's pretty smart," Hikaru said with a grin. Both twins decided to ignore Fuzake.

Anko watched Keiko, looking to see if Keiko would just follow them into the classroom. "We're going in Kei-kun," Anko said as she tied back some of her long brown hair. "Coming?"

"In a minute...go on ahead." she said with a light smile but looked back to Fuzake as Anko walked in with the twins. "What do you-" Before she could finish, a pair of glasses was produced but something about those rimless spectacles made Keiko cold. "Where di-"

"Listen up, if you want to save you precious little botfriend, you'll do as I say-got it?" she said bluntly.

"How can I trust you? How do you know about this all anyway?"

"I have my sources and I'm after something in common." she said vaguely. "This was all I could get of him-do we have a deal or no?"

"I..." Keiko looked to the glasses and then to the building where Anko went in with the club members. "Fine..." she said simply and took the glasses.

"Oh, tell Anko he says: 'I won't be Fuyu and not to worry'..." Fuzake relayed.

"You spoke with him? How! Where is he?" Keiko asked and grabbed her dress collar. "Answer me!"

"Do as I say...and you'll get to know." she said coolly and Keiko let her go.

Fuzake twirled in place, tripping over herself, but quickly walked away from Keiko as the bell signaling that homeroom was starting chimed. She took her seat by Keiko and gave Hikaru a flirty wave. He responded to by laughing at her and calling her pathetic with Kaoru.

Keiko sat silently, the glasses in her blazer pocket clutched by her hand but in a gentle force. Her body shook with a whirlwind of emotions that she could not specifically pinpoint. Without much thought though, she scribbled on a note to Anko what Fuzake had told her to tell that Kyoya had said. She did not know for sure if Kyoya ould say this-but if he did, Anko would know. Once she had scrawled the note and folded it, she passed it over to her when the teacher had his back to them.

Anko took the note and read it. Her heart stopped and her jaw dropped. She swallowed hard and looked from Keiko to Fuzake to the note. Her jaw tightened and she excused herself from the classroom. _Oniisan is alive, thank goodness! But... She... How could Fuzake have spoken to him? She can't be involved... No..._ She sank to the ground and buried her head in her knees. _I have to get him back. Now. But how?_ She went into the bathroom to clear her head for a while and then returned to the room. She'd wait to talk more with Keiko.

Keiko did not know how to read Anko's reaction and found herself sinking in her seat_. __What if she gave me a fake message? It's pretty hard to copy Kyoya...but still...she has his glasses and a message. Is this a trap? Possibly, but he has nothing to do with this...I need to get him out of it as fast as I can._ She thought to herself as she waited for the class time to tick by.

Anko couldn't help but watch Fuzake, who acted like her rude, snobby self. She didn't give Anko one glance, which was weird because she always sent death glares her way every chance she got because she was dating Hikaru. The morning classes seemed to take forever as she waited anxiously to be able to talk to Keiko. When lunch arrived she took Keiko out of the room, leaving both of their stuff there before Fuzake could get in the way again. "Are you sure she said 'Fuyu'? I mean, did she really talk to Oniisan?" she asked, watching to see if Fuzake was coming.

"That's what she told me to tell you after showing me this." she said simply as she pulled out the glasses. She did not want to part with them heself but if Anko wanted them, shw would. "She kept saying she knew something and this is that thing she knew. She's involved somehow and if I listen to her-I can get him back alive." she explained and looked to see if Fuzake was around. She pulled Anko into an empty classroom away from the window in the door.

Anko took the glasses from Keiko and examined them. She looked them over and over, finding certain mark on the inside of the frame's stem. "This mark," she showed Keiko the long scratch, "I dropped these a few years ago and they fell between the seats of the sofa while Oniisan dozed off. I wanted to get them out before he woke up and they got scratched as I pulled them out." She looked at them some more, "I thought he'd throw these away and get a new pair." She smiled at them and then looked at Keiko, who hadn't taken her eyes off them. "Hold onto these for him, okay?" she said, handing them back. "He'll need them. But, for now, we need to know what Fuzake knows." Hikaru and Kaoru came out of the classroom and were passing by the 'empty' room. "I think I know a way to get her to squeal. But... It's gonna suck..." she sighed.

You sure you don't want to hold on to them? I mean, he means more to you than to me." she blurted out, not sure on where she stood when it came to him. She felt like she may have fallen for him again crush wise but she wondered if she fell in love with his deed more so than him-but he had shown her kindness on and off as is in his own way. She rasied a brow at her words but sighed when it clicked. "He's a host right? Have him host her during club hours. She'll sing like a canary for him." she agreed as she kept her hand outstretched with the glasses carefully held, awaiting Anko's final decision.

"I have his whole room at home; I've made it a habit to sleep in there. It's comforting, so... Yeah, keep the glasses." She breathed heavily as she thought of Fuzake with her paws all over Hikaru, but it was for Kyoya, "Yeah, he'll have to host her. Privately."

"You do realize he may switch with Kaoru-she doesn't know the difference I bet." she shrugged lightly but silently smiled and kept the glasses. "I don't know what she'll make me do...but I intend to have him and his glasses returned to you at any cost."

"As long as everything ends up okay in the end," Anko replied. "Alright, let's go before they start looking for us."

Keiko knew she probably would die in this whole process-knowing they would want her silent but she did not say a word about it. She would die hard. "Yeah...let's go-oh, don't tell anyone but when you get home be sure to let the guard...shit I forgot his name! Tell him I have found a lead in Fuzake." she said before she led her out to the cafeteria and sat with the group.

"Don't worry, I'll let Tachibana know. I guess, we'll have to ask Tamaki-sempai to hold a special meeting today," she said, looking for Tamaki in the cafeteria.

Tamaki had gone off to tell people of the special meeting that would be held after school. "Uh, yeah, what did you think?" Anko chimed in, ignoring Hikaru's extreme discomfort with what he would have to do later.

"It was a breeze, you had to be a real moron to not get it!" she scoffed in her usual stuck up manner.

Keiko bit her tongue literally to keep herself in check. "Is that so...? You didn't find question three to be a run-around?"

"Psssht, number three was a synch! I mean it's bluntly asking you what happened in the tale-duh!"

"Well, it was a three part answer," Kaoru reminded her, even though it wasn't too hard for him. "I guess you're good at English, then?"

"Of course I am! I mean, it's one of the simplest subjects around!" she shrugged in her usual self-obsessed manner.

"Not to everyone...we all are different." Keiko reminded as she kept her cool.

"Hey, let's change the subject," Anko suggested, exasperated. "Um, Fuzake-san, the host club is holding another meeting today and we'd like you to come. In fact, Hikaru would like to entertain you," she said, choking back the bitter taste of the words as she said them.

Hikaru didn't look at Fuzake until Anko whispered that he should do it for Kyoya. "Uh, yeah..." he said.

Really?" she beamed with joy and shoved Keiko out of her seat so she could be closer to him. "Oh Hikaru, I'd love to come!" she sang horribly as she latched on to his arm.

"I swear she's out to send me to a hospital for either all broken bones, internal bleeding, head trauma, or all of them combined." Keiko mumbled and dusted herself off.

"Wait a second...this isn't some kind of set up is it?" she asked skeptically and looked specifically at Anko.

"Oh no, I could care less," Anko said through gritted teeth. "Actually, we just got into a fight, so I could care less what Hikaru does," she said, putting on that same famous, fake smile that Kyoya would put on. "Actually, we the fight was about you. He thinks you..." she thought for a second while putting on a front that said she was upset. "You have prettier eyes than me," she lied.

"Y-yeah," Hikaru stuttered to reassure her.

"Oh, how are my eyes prettier?" she asked and leaned closer.

"Uh, they just, well, look better," Hikaru choked, food going down the wrong pipe. "They have a nice shape."

"So what do you say Fuzake-san?" Keiko asked, cutting in the convo but noted teh lovestruck look was back and everything was set.

"Of course I'll come to see you Hikaru! There is NOTHING else I'd rather do than spend some time with you." she sighed in a love struck obssesed way that made Keiko want to gag.

"I guess it's settled then eh?" Keikoe sighed, her hand in her pocket again as she made sure the glasses were safe. She wanted to ask what 'fuyu' meant but now was not the time.

Classes commenced again and Fuzake continued to swoon over Hikaru. He excused himself from her as he went to the club room. Anko dreaded the opening of Music room 3 today, so she grabbed Hikaru. "Thank you for doing this. I love you," Anko said to Hikaru and kissed him.

"Kyoya is coming back," Hikaru assured her as he held her until Tamaki told them to take their places. The doors opened and as the girls filed in, running to get a good seat at each table, Hikaru snuck into another room and beckoned Fuzake to follow him.

Fuzake practically floated in on her way to the direction that Hikaru beckoned her. She had no realy concept of her responsibility or herself at the moment as her mind and fangirl heart was set on the bishounen that called her. Keiko placed a hand on Anko's shoulder and smiled softly.

"He loves you truthfully and this is for sempai." she said softly as she tried to console her friend. A few boys filed in and sat at the table Anko was situated at since they had to make up for the sudden lack of four hosts. Keiko took up the usual task of serving the food that Anko usually did since none of the boys of high society cared to even glance at her aside from curiosity of the female commoner amongst them since Haruhi was thought to be a boy still.

Once inside, Hikaru shut the door and thought: _Why me?_ He put on an act, much like when he and Kaoru used to pretend to be good children. "So, Fuzake-san, would you like some tea?" he brought over an elaborate teapot.

"Oh that would be great..." she sighed and leaned on her elbows as he walked over to where they are. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable, you look a bit tense?" she asked curiously. "Are you still upset with that other girl?" she frowned.

Hikaru poured the tea and then took a seat, offering her a sandwich, "A little," he said, "All she keeps talking about is her cousin, Kyoya-sempai... I mean, so what if he hasn't been home?" His face turned angry, "Can't she think of anything else? What about me?" He eyed Fuzake, "I mean, it's not like anything bad has happened to him."

"Does she now? Well that just means our job is going to be a lot smoother!" she sang a bit as she sipped her tea. "He's living more or less...not in the conditions he's used though." she snickered as she took a sandwich. "But I promised him I wouldn't hurt her...and since she's no longer into you, I can keep that promise so long as she keeps out of my business with Keiko. I gave the dumb message he told me to tell her after all so my hands are clean until she screws up and the higher up tells me to help fit her in a box."

Hikaru was shocked by how easy it was to get information out of her, but he hid it as he wiped his mouth with an elegant cloth napkin. "You know about Kyoya-sempai?" he asked, trying to look nonchalant. He leaned over the table, "So, what kind of stupid message did he send Anko?"

"Of course I know about Kyoya Ohtori!" she scoffed a bit and sipped her tea. "I'm the one in charge of getting Keiko to come save him! But the stupid girl just wouldn't bite...until now." she grinned a bit but stopped to think about what Kyoya had said. "He said 'I'm not Fuyu, do not worry' or something along those lines." She waved her hand dismissively and grabbed another sandwich.

_Fuyu..._ Hikaru bit his lip, Anko wouldn't stop talking about him, her older brother who had been murdered. "And what did Anko say?" Hikaru asked, forgetting his purpose for this moment.

"I didn't tell her...I told my new lap dog to do it. I'm guessing she did since I have the idiot wrapped around my finger at this point." she rolled her eyes. "I don't get this 'Fuyu' business but I'm guessing she bought it." Fuzake shrugged carelessly and sipped her tea. "Why do you care so much? I thought that annoyed you about her…"

Hikaru gathered himself quickly and said, "Yeah, but I wanted to see if she'd over react or something. You know how people like her are."

"Oh do I know it!" she snorted a bit and leaned back in her seat. "They are the most annoying types, right? Going on and on about themselves like their hot shit or something! I mean it's just stupid! People can see right through-if they have a brain anyways. I could go on for days on you stupid and brainless her kind is but...I made a deal with Kyoya to keep it zipped and her safe so long as she doesn't get involved."

"Yeah? Bet she'll cooperate," he chuckled. "So, this place Kyoya's at. Is it off in the mountains or something? He's been gone for a while. He's in a nice mansion, right? Lucky to get away from Anko," he continued, watching Fuzake.

"Didn't you hear what I said before? He's not living in a condition he's used to. He's a hostage that we're going to use to negotiate with Keiko to get that damned blue folder she has. Stupid brat won't say a thing about it too! I've bugged her cell to try and find it myself by following her but all I got was the whole 'I need to be the dumb heroine's act-it's sickening! She's not going to win anyways...she'll be dead in no time." she smirked evilly. "It'll just crunch her executioner's spirit too...he'll end taking his own life as well from all the grief of it. We'll be able to wash out hands clean of the nosey twerp and good for nothing father..."

Hikaru laughed. "Wait, you're talking like you're more than one person. I bet you don't even know where Kyoya really is." Hikaru shifted in his seat, starting to feel even more uncomfortable with the idea of Keiko being killed being released into air.

"How else would I've gotten that message and his glasses? They don't just hand that shit out you know." she scowled. "He's housed in a crappy old warehouse and if he'd just talk, he wouldn't be beat to a living pulp." Fuzake adjusted her seating a bit so that she is more comfortable, unfazed by this talk completely. "And by 'we' I mean the Yakuza branch I work for. I'm a messenger they sent to get her to come to them. No one would have guessed it right? I'm just that excellent of an actress!" she boasted.

"Yakuza..." he breathed. "Wow, you are special," Hikaru said, "A warehouse? I've never been to a warehouse before." He put on a thinking face, "Hm... Hey? Are those things underground or something?" he asked, amazing himself. _Now I sound like Milord..._

"Of course not, Silly! It's a good thing you're so handsome..." she scoffed lightly. "They're above ground and located all over the place. The one he's housed in is by the pier a while from here." she explained as she pointed in its general direction.

"A pier, huh? Oh, I've seen that place! There's quite a few of those buildings," he replied, thinking about them. "Must be hard to remember which one he's in..."

"Oh please, he's housed in the worst of the worst!" she laughed. "It's to get him to crack sooner or later. He may have been moved though-probably to where that dead tall guy is." she thought for a bit. The ones filled with rotting stuff that was never shipped out-number 13 by dock 4." she stated matter of faculty.

_Tall dead guy? ...Oh no... I hope it's not Mori..._ Hikaru's heart fell into his stomach and got up to leave. "Well, the club should be closing soon. Thank you, Fuzake-san," he said and opened the door to show her out.

"Oh really...?" she frowned but sighed a bit and followed him out the door but grabbed Keiko aside and whispered to her that they need to talk now and dragged her off to talk about whether or not she is going to listen or not. She stood there for a bit and looked to the music room doors.

"Fine...what do you need me to do?" she asked with a sigh, unsure of what else to do. She would not listen, but Fuzake could easily be duped too.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Anko waited inside for Keiko to come back. Hikaru took out the tape recorder from under the table closest to Fuzake. "Look, I know you want to save Kyoya as soon as possible but I need your FULL cooperation for this to work and we both get what we want." she said simply. "I'm going to talk to my head and see if we can set up a date to meet with this group and get Kyoya back safely. You NEED to be there with the folder and EVERYTHING else you found out or know-got it?"

"Got it..." she nodded lightly and Fuzake smirked.

"Good..." Fuzake said and left skipping. Keiko slipped back into the room and loosened her tie and first button of her shirt.

"Tachibana will be here soon," Anko said as Keiko closed the door. "He'll bring us to Tamaki-sempai's house where we can discuss what Hikaru found out." Anko led the way to the car and they arrived at Tamaki's house as quickly as possible.

"Okay, here's the tape," Hikaru said, once inside Tamaki's bedroom. He played it and the room was silent as they all took in what was being said.

Keiko just kept silent, her head hung but when she spoke of the person who was set to kill her she looked at the tape wide eyed. _They wouldn't make him...it couldn't be-no._ She thought as she shook her head. "Well, we know Kyoya is alive and where he is housed. Mori-sempai is dead, as I suspected... Fuzake plans to coordinate a meeting date with me and Makihiko..." she recalled simply. "No set time is made though. If I give what they want, Kyoya will be let free."

Tamaki's fists clenched, "No one else should have to die!" he shouted. Tears fell from Tamaki's eyes, "We will save Kyoya and Kian-san won't die." He turned to Tachibana, "There must be something we can do."

Tachibana nodded, "We'll have to let them meet, it is the only way to ensure Master Kyoya's safety. We will defend Kian-san when necessary."

Tamaki thought hard and said, "Fine, as long as both are safe." He turned to Keiko. "Kian-san, where is that folder Fuzake-san was talking about?"

"Right, we should try to figure out what they are trying to hide," Haruhi agreed.

She did not pull out the folder but she gently tossed her notebook that she had been nonstop writing in ever since this all began. "Everything you need to know is in there. The folder information, my own research, and so on-" she stopped and grabbed her cell. She did not see anything out of the ordinary on it but she did not want to really take a chance so she chucked it far out the window. She sat back down and looked to them all. "If you look in this, you'll be putting yourselves in a lot of danger...you've seen how messed up this all has been. You have to be sure you want to be a part of any of this. I'm not kidding. If they find out you know anything, even an inkling-they will be ruthless."

"I don't care what happens to me as long as we get Kyoya back safe and sound!" Anko stated. "Hikaru, can you get the phone back, Fuzake might call back with a time. We'll keep it in the other room." Tamaki nodded his head in agreement with her.

"Right, we're in it too deep already," Haruhi replied. "We can't turn our backs on Kyoya."

Hikaru and Kaoru headed for the door, "We're in," they said as they left. Tamaki and Anko looked over the notes while Hikaru looked for the phone with Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Your father was part of the Yakuza?" Kaoru asked, looking up at Keiko in shock.

"Looks are deceiving," Hikaru retorted harshly. "It looks like he got his nose in business he shouldn't have."

"Kian-san, if you'd clarify everything for us things would go much faster," Tamaki requested.

"Like what...? Everything in there is all I know." she sighed lightly. "And he's related to you guys too. He's your mother's brother. He was excommunicated from the family you could say. I can try and explain all that I can though but here is the summary. My dad was a Hitachiin but fell into the Yakuza with Hunny-sempai's uncle Makihiko. He did a bunch of crap for them up until he met my mother. During this time, the Hitachiin family kicked him out for such ties and work. Like all the men in the family, he married into the wife's family and took her name. My brother and I were born and she passed away due to complications. My father, through all this time had supported us through the help of that Yakuza but when we were born and my mother changed him-he tried to quit. That didn't fly so well with Makihiko and the car hit one of us as a warning to him. I was sent here after a few years and as you know Kaien-oniisan began to come to again. He started to recollect and research all that happened and stumbled upon the tip of this. Hunny-sempai had killed him because Makihiko needed him dead to keep his secret safe. This part is my speculation though I find it to be valid. Mori-sempai went after Hunny-sempai to stop him and wound up being killed by Hunny-sempai so that he could do what his uncle told him too. Kyoya-sempai noted this random disappearance and I noted that my brother randomly died though he was fully healthy. We went on a search, got my brother's laptop, found stuff out, tried getting my dad to tell me things but that failed, went to my house...and well you know the rest to this point. What I did find out though aside from this is that they were the cause of several other murders in families they have ties to but I have yet to find the list of linked families." she sighed. "There was an article about a guy...I can't remember his name all too well but it is in there. He was murdered but was able to keep his sister alive."

At this point, it was late and Keiko's phone rang in the other room. They all looked at her, "Put it on speaker phone," Tamaki said as Keiko placed it on the table. "Everyone but Kian-san be quiet."

She did as told and sighed, sounding as if she was asleep. "Hello...?"

"Keiko-it's Fuzake. I spoke to my head and we negotiated a date with the holder of Kyoya. They settled for this Sunday at the north pier at the outskirts of your home town at noon." she said bluntly.

"Alright, I'll mee-"

"No, I'm taking you myself. Be sure to bring the folder with you or else I can't promise your precious little boyfriend is going to be in one piece, let alone alive." she said harshly.

"Alright...where do I meet you?"

"At the south gate of Ouran-ALONE."

"We have to be at the pier by noon? I'll get to the school gate by eight then." she said after some thought.

"Good..." she said. "Don't screw up." The phone clicked and a dial tone is heard.

Anko closed the phone and chucked it into the other room. "Tachibana, we need a plan now," she breathed, angry that Fuzake would so boldly threaten Kyoya's well-being.

"Yes. First, Kian-san will go with Fuzake to the pier. We will trail behind, very carefully," he began. "We will call for the authorities once we get close to the pier and I will tell them to hold off until Master Kyoya can be safely returned to us. Kian-san, we will fit you for a bullet proof vest and get you out of harm's way as soon as possible. I want the rest of you to stay back. You may listen to what's going on from a safe location." He looked around, what do you think, "Anko-chan?"

"Well, you know best," she replied and looked at Keiko. "What do you think?"

"Enough of this nonsense," Tamaki disagreed. "Kian-san, take the vest. If you die then all Kyoya's sacrificed will have been in vain! Is that what you want? It's like slapping him in the face!" Tamaki argued fiercely.

"Come on, Kei-kun, Tamaki-sempai is right! Cut the bull and stop talking like that!" Anko agreed, standing beside Tamaki.

Kaoru stepped forward, "Keiko, it's what your dad did, not you."

"If you think about...he wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for me." she muttered and looked to them all. "As all well and good as that is...the child bears the parents' sins as well... And something tells me I don't need it..." she said more softly. "I can't say what...but I know for a fact somehow that I won't need it."

"Please wear it anyway, Miss," Tachibana pleaded.

"I'll think about it..." she sighed softly and stood up from her seat on the ground. "I should head out...I don't want my bugged phone getting you all in trouble." She gathered her notebook and what notes that are in it along with her bag. "I know I'm probably speaking out of guilt when I say I don't want it...but like I said part of me knows I don't need it. I'll definitely think about it..." she assured and left teh room to find her chucked phone.

Tachibana's fellow bodyguards stopped her at the door. "Miss, we will not commence the operation if you do not wear the vest," Tachibana told her. "We want to save Master Kyoya, but not at the cost of another life if we can help it."

She raised a brow at them and sighed. "Fine, whatever..." she shrugged. "Can I get my phone now? I don't want Fuzake getting a hold of the fact that I'm at Tamaki-sempai's house. That would get her suspicious."

"Very well, we will see you Sunday," Tachibana said. "Anko-chan, let's get you home. Your uncle will already be angry." Anko nodded and got into the car with the twins, Keiko, and Haruhi. After dropping off all of them off, saying good night, and kissing Hikaru Anko returned home. She went into her room to change and said, "Don't worry, Oniisan, we're coming."

Keiko did not look at anyone after this little discussion, feeling like an utter jinx at this point as Hikaru's harsh words played in her head a bit. He had not said a thing after that and she figured he was the only one being honest. When they got to the house, she went straight to her room and changed but ended up sitting on her bed as she looked at the glasses that fell out of her pocket.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to read and review! See you next chapter! -Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx


	19. Secret 19: Into the Frying Pan

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

Secret 19: Into the Frying Pan, Back to Normalcy

Anko stared up at the ceiling as her alarm clock went off at 7:30AM on what could be the worst Sunday of her life. She shut off the buzzing noise as she rose from her bed slowly and went through her morning routine. Everything this morning felt like she was walking in a dream, her mind and body were numb with anxiety. She simply pulled back her long brown hair into two long ponytails and pulled on her favorite pair of black ripped jeans, olive green t-shirt and black sweater. She looked in the mirror and sighed heavily. She went downstairs and was forced to eat by the maid before she got in the car with Tachibana and the other guards to pick up the rest of the host club, minus Keiko. Hikaru had given Keiko the bullet proof vest in the morning and made sure she put it on. The club members waited back by the bushes and listened into what was going on after hacking Fuzake's chip in Keiko's cell phone.

It was odd, being in this situation. People always dreamt of excitement in their life and the chance to be able to be in an epic drama but they fantasized a romantic ending. This all was romantic in the sense of how twisted it was but the ending was unclear. She pulled on the vest under her clothing before she pulled on her graphic tee and a button down with her lucky worn out jeans. **This is it** she thought and walked out of the house and headed to the South Gate the folder in hand. She had stuffed with duplicates of everything. Fuzake came after her and instantly dragged her off.

"It's a long ride." she grumbled and shoved Keiko into the car. "You have the folder?"

"Yeah...everything in it." She sighed and pulled out a look alike notebook that really has history notes in it.

"Go," Tachibana said and they began to trail the car very carefully. Adrenaline, anxiousness, and fear was pumping in everyone, but they held tight to each other. "Is there anything going on in there?" Tamaki asked, leaning over.

"Yeah, are they talking about what Keiko's going to have to do?" Anko chimed in.

Fuzake pulled out a gun and pointed straight at Keiko. "Listen here bitch...Makihiko is pissed that you ran free. You and your boyfriend will be let free if you listen to all our instructions. If you pull any shit-both of you swim with teh fishes, got it?" Keiko stiffened at the gun point but found she is surprisingly cool and collected as yesterday.

"I dont't plan on putting him in jeaoperdy." she said simply. "I'll do what you want."

"Good...now put on this blindfold." she said and Keiko does so. "I'm going to lead you to where he is and you will get a chance to talk for a bit but only until Master Makihiko comes in. He isn't going to spare your life as well."

"Alright...is there anything specific I should do or just hand it to him? When does Kyoya get set free? I'm not giving it until he's set free." she said sternly but his hit with the gun.

"You don't make the choices." she said harshly and the car eventually comes to a stop and a guy roughly took Keiko from the car, her arms bound behind her back by a course rope.

"Is this all necessary...?"

Tachibana dropped everyone off at a semi-nearby house belonging to the Ohtoris so that they can listen in. He then took a few bodyguards and went to the pier that Hikaru had written down for them. They had called the authorities not too long ago. The police came in on foot and Tachibana spoke to the chief officer. "Alright, once we get in there you will secure the children and will be taken to the police station downtown for their protection. We will give you the all clear and come and talk to the hostage." Tachibana agreed and they took their places nearby.

Inside, Kyoya was still locked in the dark room with Mori's body. He had regained consciousness, but was still feeling weak and dizzy. During his time in the room he had examined Mori's body so that he could relay what happened to the police. _What day is it?_ He wondered as he repositioned himself to be more comfortable. He could smell his blood on the floor and knew he needed help. He had patched himself up the best he could with some dirty cloth he found. He imagined the room in his mind for what felt like the millionth time, trying to figure out a way that he could escape. _It's no use… This room is sealed tight. _He winced in pain. _I'm in no condition to fend off any attackers anyway… I wonder if they got to Keiko and if that girl kept his promise about keeping Anko out of harm's way._

The door opened and he winced at the bright light. "What's going on?" he asked as he was lifted to his feet. Kyoya looked up and was suddenly shocked. "You- You're Keiko's father… Hanabusa Aido."

Hanabusa looked guiltily at Kyoya. "…I'm sorry…" was all he said. He looked at the guards and said, "Let's go, they're waiting outside."

Keiko stood with the guards with her arms bound and the blindfold in place but when her father brought out Kyoya, she was shoved forward. "Don't be such a gentleman..." Keiko muttered sarcastically and one of the goons growled at her. They had orders to not lay a hand on her. The ropes were roughly tugged off and she hissed a bit but pulled of her blindfold. She froze at the sight of Kyoya's condition and quickly headed to him. "Shit this is all my fault..." she whispered softly. "You need help fast!" She had spoken all of her thoughts knowing Tachibana could hear her through her bugged phone. She looked up at the guy who brought him and her chest constricted a bit. "O-otou-sama...?"

"Look at this, isn't this the cutest little family reunion," Makihiko chuckled. "Keiko, why don't you give your daddy a hug? He's missed you sooo much!" His smile was twisted and he prodded, "Go on."

She turned at the sound of Makihiko and is about to demand him to let Kyoya go but is a bit suspicious of the command. She did not want to ruin anything so she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. "Please tell me they were keeping you hostage and you're not with him."

"I'm sorry, Keiko," her father whispered. "I wish things were different." Hanabusa looked into Keiko's eyes. Kyoya watched them and looked around. He spotted Tachibana and felt reassured that it would all be alright.

"W-what do you mean...?" she panicked a bit internally and slowly stepped away from her father and looked at Makihiko. "I have your stuff, let them go!" she said firmly. "I'll do whatever you want-just let my father and Kyoya go."

"Let your father go?" Makihiko laughed. "All right, all right," he said with a smirk. "After he completes his final task he may go. Hanabusa, Keiko, step over here." Both did so and a man handed Hanabusa a gun with a single bullet. "Kill her," he said with a smile that could kill.

"What...?" Keiko looked to Makihiko. "Fuzake said that I'd live so long as I gave you what you wanted. I have the folder and th notebook!" she pointed out, trying to get out of this somehow. Something in her just told her to suddenly fight this but when she looked to her father and Kyoya's condition, she stopped and sighed. "Let him go first...I want him ALIVE, UNHARMED, and in a hospital being treatd for the condition he is in presently. Not even a single hair on him should be touched from how it is now. He has nothing to do with this and knows nothing as is. He's just a boy that was dragged in because of my family." she said seriously and looked to her father. "Do what you have to do after that."

"My dear, you've been deceived, that girl does not hold so much power as she must have claimed. Take her away," Makihiko signaled with a wave of his hand. "Bring her to that new fellow to be dealt with. I don't have time for her! Leave the boy where he is for now, he's now a witness to what has happened here. His death will be next."

Anko jumped out of her seat as she and the others listened in, "Sempai, we have to do something!" she begged.

"Anko-chan, this is out of our hands," Tamaki replied solemnly and turned it down. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, unsure and scared of what would happen next.

Hanabusa's hand shook as he held the gun. Kyoya's gaze shifted again and Hanabusa followed it. _Someone must be here._ He saw a sniper from a roof for a split second and knew what he had to do. _I'll make a distraction._ "Keiko," he looked at his daughter with kind, sad eyes. "I have done so much wrong and our family had to suffer for it. I hope that one day you can forgive me for all that I have done and what I am about to do." He breathed in heavily and turned around.

She stood there frozen as the words sank into her slowly and she shook her head a bit. "St-stop, don't say those kind of things! You'll be safe!" she choked out but his back was to her.

Kyoya realized what was happening and covered a stunned Keiko's eyes. "I love you, my darling daughter," he said and the next second a gunshot was heard.

Everyone in the room where the club members were held gasped and jumped out of their seats, eying the box where they could hear everything. Back on the pier, Makihiko made to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of what may have been a hundred heavily armored cops. Keiko's heart pounded in her chest furiously before it suddenly dropped and her complexion paled. More gunshots went off, people screaming in agony as they were hit by the bullets, but Keiko could not hear them as her eyes are glued to her father. Tachibana and another guard dashed in, grabbing both Keiko and Kyoya very quickly. She was snapped from her dazed state when the guard tugged at her and she fought to go toward her father while the guard pulled her away. He was obviously far stronger than her and she was dragged away with the last sight being of her father. As decided before, Tachibana and the other guard ducked into a cop car and were quickly driven away.

In the chaos surrounding the pier Makihiko made to escape, shooting anyone who came his way. Hunny appeared in the midst of everything. "Good, Mitsukuni, help me get away," he gasped as a bullet grazed his shoulder.

Hunny's stare was vacant. "I won't," he said with a hollow voice. "I've killed someone I cared about and you made me! Then, I killed Keiko's brother. I can't live with the guilt, but I can't let you live either," he declared and took a kunai from inside his sleeve. "I have to make it better! I have to!" The rage built inside Hunny as he plunged the kunai into Makihiko's chest. Makihiko fell to the ground, blood pouring from his heart. An officer saw the act. With guilt in his heart, the man shot Hunny on the spot.

Hunny collapsed on the ground, glad to feel the relief of his guilt. _I hope you forgive me Takashi. I'm so sorry, forgive me._ As Hunny shut his eyes he felt a warmth on him. Mori's face appeared and Hunny could feel his soul leaving his mortal shell. "Takashi," Hunny said with a smile as Mori's spirit embraced him.

"It's okay, Mitsukuni," Mori said and led him away.

In the car Tachibana's cell phone rang and he picked it up, "Anko-chan, they're both here. We are heading to the police station now."

Kyoya took the phone from Tachibana, "Anko, is Tamaki with you?"

"Yeah, everyone's here. I'll put you on speaker phone," she choked between happy sobs that came when she heard Kyoya's voice.

Kyoya paused, "It's confirmed. Mori is dead."

Tachibana called to alert the police chief to get Mori's body out so that they could give his body to his family.

Paramedics came in with them to examine Kyoya and Anko hugged him as lightly as she could, as not to hurt him. "I am so happy you're back!" Anko cried and Kyoya held her. "I missed you," she continued.

"I missed you, too," Kyoya whispered. He told the police chief about Mori's body being found and about Fuzake, who was now missing.

The police took the information and instantly sent out orders to the officers at the scene while another set here tries to get a hold of his family to tell them they had found information about their missing son. Keiko went to Tachibana and handed him the glasses. "I want to go back...I need to bury my father." she said softly.

"You can't go back now; they'll release his body to you once they clear everything up. Just be sure to tell the chief, okay?" Tachibana replied, giving Kyoya's glasses to Anko as she followed the paramedics into the ambulance to take Kyoya to the hospital.

"I don't give a crap about the damned police! I want my father's body now!" she snapped and grabbed Tachibana's jacket. "I can't just leave him there for them to do whatever they want!" Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion, all of this having gone so fast. She wanted to make sure he was dead, a childish hope sprang in her and said he could be still alive by chance.

"I understand that you're upset, Kian-san, but you have to let the police do their job. They won't let you anywhere near the scene anyway. You should go home and get some rest," Tachibana reasoned, not bothering to remove her hand. Hikaru and Kaoru were beckoned over and they stood on either side of her.

"Come on, Keiko," Hikaru said. "Let's go home."

"Home, what home?" she snapped at him. "What home do I have? They're dead-all of them are dead and gone and it's all my fault!" Her head throbbed with pain as the tears kept falling and she shoved Tachibana away and ran out of the building as her chest constricted. She felt suffocated and it would not leave her. She beat the side of the building and vented out her frustration as best she could wishing that she had been killed in all that mess-even if by accident. No one would have missed her, her family was gone. She slumped to the ground after a bit, her breath ragged and her hands battered.

Kaoru walked out, pushing Hikaru back before he made things worse. "Keiko, you still have a family. You have me, Hikaru, my mom, and my dad. They'll love to take you in," he said with a warm smile, hoping he wasn't making things worse. "You should stay with us. You will, right? We need to stick together at times like this. I'm sure my mom would like to have you here, after all your dad was her brother."

"I don't really have a choice...I don't have any means of caring for myself..." she whispered a bit raspily sicne she held in all she had to say and choked as many tears as she could. "Why would you want someone like me near anyway?" she scoffed lightly, more mocking of herself than him. She grit her teeth as a new wave of grief tried to overcome her and she shook her head. "They have sempai back...that's all that matters right?" she said after some time as she swallowed all she is feeling and slowly stood up. "I want to go home please..."

Kaoru shook his head and got into the waiting car, where Hikaru sat in the front seat by the driver. Kaoru sighed, knowing he'd have a long talk with Hikaru ahead of him later, but focused on taking care of Keiko at the moment. Once they got home and everyone was up to speed with everything they all retired to their rooms.

"Hikaru," Kaoru began as Hikaru got into bed.

"Kaoru, don't, I'm not in the mood," Hikaru snapped, turning over in bed.

"Hikaru, you don't want to snap, right? Come on." Kaoru swallowed hard. "Come on, Hikaru."

"Kaoru! If I tell you will you shut up!" Kaoru nodded. "Our uncle was involved in THAT kind of business. Hunny is a freaking assassin, Mori is dead, and Keiko has just been annoying with her, self sacrifice stuff! I'm sick of it!"

"Hikaru, Keiko is in a weird spot right now," Kaoru reasoned. "She feels bad about what happened to everyone."

"Well, it is her fault! I don't get why no one will admit it!" Hikaru argued.

Kaoru thought about it, "She needs us, Hikaru. We can't push her away or she could end up doing something that she'll regret."

Hikaru knew Kaoru was right, but he didn't say anything. Kaoru continued, "As for everyone else… I know, it's a lot to swallow. But, we'll get through this together, like always. Also, now you have Anko."

_Anko…_ Hikaru thought and then turned over to face Kaoru, "I… guess you're right. We're visiting Kyoya tomorrow so let's just go to bed."

Kaoru sank under his covers and both of them fell asleep.

The next day, Anko woke up on the couch in Kyoya's hospital room. She got her tooth brush out of her overnight bag, being quiet enough not to wake up Kyoya. She returned with breakfast and was eating when Kyoya stirred. She smiled, feeling a tingle of excitement and moved a chair over so that she could sit by his bed.

"Morning, Sleepy Head," she sang softly with a big, bright smile. "You're a lucky boy, you know. The doctors were able to fix you up and you should heal nicely." Kyoya looked around the room and then closed his eyes again. "Are you okay?" Anko asked, leaning in closer.

"No, Anko," Kyoya said, "You have no idea what I thought about while they had me locked up."

Anko's smile faded, "I know," she said, "It must have been horrible. I'm so sorry, Kyoya." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

He put a hand on hers and pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault." He couldn't bring himself to tell her all of the things that he thought of. So, he thought it instead, hoping she'd catch what he couldn't say. _I worried about Keiko, but if they had hurt Anko I would never forgive anyone who could have stopped them._

The weeks passed and eventually Kyoya returned to his normal physical state and all of the emotions were winding down to make way for new things happening. The club members had attended Mori's funeral together, stricken with grief for the silent giant's untimely death. Hunny was buried, too and Tamaki went to his funeral out of respect for who he was before he killed Mori. As for Keiko's father, the funeral was small and only contained Keiko and the Hitachiin family, minus Hikaru. The girls at the club held a vigil for Hunny and Mori, whose deaths were summed up as a tragic car crash.

Keiko continued to mourn the deaths of her father and brother, but was plagued by normal problems now. Namely, Kyoya. She easily kept her emotions hid and used it in other areas of venting. She has joined the tennis team to vent out all she could instead of beating people. She had taken up various other activities as well but mainly she did so to avoid the Host Club and a certain Shadow King. She had been on a bit off setting with the club but it was working back to what it was before. The more she saw him, the more she realized she liked him. The more she realized that, the more she felt like an idiot. The more of an idiot she felt like, the more her confidence dropped. For one thing, why would he be with her after all she put him through and on top of that she is not of his status.

Kyoya had gone on with his hosting duties, becoming the financial genius again. The girls were happy to have him back and they swarmed his table. On the way home from one meeting Anko was listening to music while Kyoya seemed to be in deep thought. Once home, he brought her into his room.

"What's up, Oniisan?" she asked, taking a seat on his bed and flipping through her book for school, tossing it aside when she decided she didn't like it.

"You spend a lot of time with Hikaru," he said, looking over the balcony in his room down at the floor.

"Well, yeah, he's my boyfriend," Anko replied, looking at his back.

Kyoya hesitated and then asked, "How do you know you like someone?"

Anko rolled her eyes, "Isn't it time to stop giving Kei-kun the run around? Just ask her out." Kyoya didn't turn around or answer. "Okay, well, I knew I liked Hikaru because we shared the same interests and I don't know, I just knew. Um, Oniisan…" Kyoya turned around with suspicious eyes. "I don't just like Hikaru, I love him, and I told him that and he loves me."

Kyoya sighed, "Keiko is… Not what I really want… " Anko rolled her eyes again. "What? How do you know you love him and he loves you? That's ridiculous."

"Well, when I'm with Hikaru I get this indescribable feeling. It's like when we're in the same room together no one else exists and I only see him. It's like everything else is blocked out when he's around. I can tell he loves me by the way he looks into my eyes when he talks to me and the way he touches me. I can't stop smiling whenever I think about him." Kyoya shot her a look. "Yes, touching. Just ask her out…" she groaned. "I don't know what else to say, love is different for anyone."

"I'll think about it," Kyoya said, reluctance in her voice. "She's a commoner."

"You never know, after all, Haruhi is a commoner and you thought you liked her. You can expect the unexpected, you know," Anko sang as she picked up her book again.

The next club meeting came around and Anko went up to Keiko, "Hey, my uncle and my aunt are making me have a coming out party…"

"Coming out party...? What's that...?" she raised a brow lightly as she finished packing her bag to head to practice to see if the coach had cancelled or not. "You going to jump out of the closet or something?"

"Haha! Not THAT kind of coming out! It's a party where rich people present the young women in their families to society. It's kinda like a... Here I am, look at me and my party kicks your party's butt," Anko explained. "Kicking the other girl's party's butt allows the parents to slyly put down the other party and boost how great there's is."

"So it's a pageant of parties? Do you win anything? Why do you want people looking at you...unless it is a huge convolutes beauty pageant scheme that will take over the world some day! Oh no we have to stop this!" she gasped.

"Um, I live in their house and I don't have much choice. You don't really win anything, except for a bunch of rich guys looking at you. I do get to wear a great dress, though," Anko replied.

"They've brainwashed you, oh no I'm too late! Nay, I can still save you...quick, what is the capital of America?" she asked, making Anko look at her.

"I am too late!" she sobbed lightly for a bit before she snapped back to normal. "Just kidding...so, what about this whole party thing? I swear you all have too much money on your hands sometimes." she laughed lightly.

"Haha, yeah, we do. But, it's a pretty stuffy party when it comes to Ohtori standards," Anko sighed. "So, hopefully it can be a little livelier with people I actually know there."

"Okay...well hope you have fun!" she grinned, not really sure why Anko randomly told her about the party. She was banned from the house as is.

"Hey, hey, you're coming to this thing too!" Anko huffed. She looked Keiko up and down, "Hm... How do you feel about being a dude for a day?"

"I'm coming too...?" she raised a brow lightly but it only rose higher at her question. "If I hadn't lost my pants...I'd be in the complete boys uniform...stupid closet leprechaun!" she muttered the last part. "But being a dude is something I can pull off pretty well...why?..." she asked but then stopped. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

Anko's lips lifted into a smile, "I'm sure the guys can help me out to make you into a totally cute dude." Anko started to examine Keiko and then said, "I'll come over when the club is over."

"Uhhh..." Keiko did not know how to take comment but shrugged it off and headed to the tennis courts and started to practice with the team. Some the girls hated her since the whole Kyoya had gone missing and came back looking a bit ragged deal as well as having made Hunny cry.

The club went on as was usual these days. Some people still gathered to mourn the loss of Mori and Hunny, reminiscing about days that had passed. The host club members had built mini shrines to honor their dead friends so that they, especially Mori, could not be forgotten. The mood of the club was a little damper than before, but as time healed the hearts of the fair maidens that came to the club things became more normal. After a few hours of extravagant teas, cakes, and sandwiches the room began to empty out and they cleaned up.

Anko rushed over to Keiko and said, "Come on, I checked with Oniisan and he said that I could go to your house to help the guys," she jerked her head in Hikaru and Kaoru's direction as they came over to join the girls, "make you a guy for my coming out party."

As she ran off with Keiko, Hikaru's face seemed to freeze, "…Coming out party? No…" he mutter to himself. He turned stiffly to face Kaoru, who was walking along side him and said, "I think Anko's gay…"

Kaoru raised a brow at him, "What?"

Hikaru walked away, embarrassed and his head swirling with strange thoughts. _Why would she date me if she liked girls?_

"Good thing you don't have too much boob," Anko was saying to Keiko and Kaoru laughed and nodded in agreement.

She followed to where ever she was dragged and scowled at Anko and Kaoru. "Glad to know where your eyes are all the time! What if I just wear baggy clothes to hide hunh?" she frowned, her cheeks tinted a subtle pink. She noted Hikaru had run ahead and looked to Kaoru curiously.

"What is it, Keiko?" Kaoru asked, feeling her gaze on him as they rustled through the twins' past Host Club cosplay closet.

"Is Hikaru okay...?" she asked curiously. She had not spoken to Hikaru all that much, having felt he still hated her and she did not blame him.

Kaoru thought about it and said, "He was fine before." Anko caught Kaoru's attention as she wrestled out a great old fashioned yukata.

"Hey, Kaoru, come help me with this one!" Kaoru turned to her and called a sour looking Hikaru into the room so that he could help. Hikaru stood somewhat off to the side of the closet door as he watched Anko with a confused look on his face.

"Uhhh...you're not shaving me bald or anything are you?" she asked as she covered her hair. "Can't I just wear a suit of some kind? Makes life way easier and simpler ya know!" she pointed out.

"Who cares! Throw a hat on her for all I care!" Hikaru shouted, breaking through his mental wall of thoughts.

Everyone stared at him. "Hikaru?" Anko asked, getting up from her spot next to Kaoru and walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

Hikaru looked pissed and said, "Come on Anko. You didn't even tell me!" He examined her face and saw utter confusion in it. He got frustrated and turned away from her, blushing with embarrassment.

Anko raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Hikaru was talking about. "...About the party? I sent you an invitation in the mail..." Anko said, sure she addressed one directly to him, asking him to be her escort for the night.

"I didn't get an invitation!" he exclaimed. "...Well, you could tell a guy that you like other girls... Especially one you're going out with..." He was blushing red as he admitted this out loud in front of Kaoru and Keiko.

Just then the twins' mother came in with a letter for Hikaru and one for Kaoru. "Ooh, look what came in the mail, Boys! A coming out party, how exciting, Anko-chan," she beamed, holding up the expensive looking envelopes. "Now, who is designing your dress? Well, it should be me," she went on and then looked around the room. Keiko gawked at him for a good long moment before she fell to the floor in laughter as her aunt looked about the room.

Anko was absolutely red, "Hikaru..." she said, trying to keep her voice calm, "A coming out party is not that kind of party... It's a society party. I thought you'd know about that stuff."

"It's more of a European affair, I think," Kaoru explained, trying not to laugh like Keiko was at Hikaru. "Hikaru never really paid attention to that kind of stuff."

Hikaru was absolutely mortified and wanted to run out of the room, but his mother was blocking the door. "Right, my uncle is putting it on for his European and American associates. Japanese associates are welcomed, as well, but I guess it is a little odd..." Anko admitted and smiled at Hikaru. "You're so cute," she said and hugged him. "Don't be embarrassed, I shouldn't have assumed you knew." Hikaru looked at Keiko on the floor and sighed, still utterly humiliated, but breathed a lot easier now that all of that was cleared up.

"Don't be so embarrassed!" she sighed as she finally got up. "I thought the same exact thing!" She dusted herself off a bit and smiled softly. "I asked her about it too since I never expected that from a Japanese house... You're not in the wrong for taking it wrong but I think it's cute you got all hurt and flustered. I'm glad you've found someone to be happy with and someone who can get under your skin when you hear things like that about." she said in a purely sisterly manner.

Hikaru hid his embarrassment by going through the closet again. Their mother gave the letters to Kaoru and left, going on to their father, who appeared like a ninja, about how cute Hikaru was being and he agreed with her. Anko looked up to see their mother was gone and said to the three of them, "It'd be cool if your mom could make my dress. I mean, I don't mean to brag, I'm good, but she's a pro. Do you think she'll do it?"

"Why not ask her officially? I mean what better way to find out than ask yourself." Keiko shrugged but nudged Hikaru lightly. "If they shave bald...I shave you bald in your sleep." she joked.

Hikaru was getting more embarrassed by the second and pulled out a clown suit, "Kaoru, don't you think this would work on her?" he asked with a smirk. "Oh, yeah," Kaoru agreed, laughing at the image that formed in his head. Anko ignored them and said, "You're right! Come on, let's go ask her!" she grabbed Keiko and turned back to the twins, "I trust your judgment!"

"H-hey, I don't! He didn't care if I was shaved bald or not!" she scowled, not serious but a bit tense. She actually did like her naturally mixed shades of brown hair and was thinking of growing it out, but that is now out the window. She followed Anko to the aunt. "Hey, Oba-sama...An-chan has something to ask."

The woman turned to them, delighted to have the lovely young ladies coming her. "Yes? What is it?" she asked, face radiant and beautiful, as always.

Keiko lightly nudged Anko and motioned for her to ask.

"Um, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of making my dress for the party. It has to be all fancy, but I'm afraid of what the Ohtori family will approve of, so I'd really love it if you would make the dress," she said quickly, nervous of being in the presence of this elegant woman.

The twins' mother smiled at this and said, "I would be delighted to make you a dress for your party, Anko-chan and a suit for Keiko, here. I'm sure I can find something to suit both your and your family's very different tastes." She looked at Anko and said, "You remind me a lot of me when I was young, you know that?" Anko blushed and bowed her head, "Th-thank you very much!" Her face was hot and blushing.

"An-chan is a great designer Oba-sama! She made all her variations to the uniform you see her in! She's amazing really!" Keiko grinned broadly, her childish side showing. She had come to love her aunt and uncle like her own parents, but never actually told them that. "And...who told you I was going to wear a suit...?" she asked curious more so than anything, afraid she may get scolded for being rude to the Ohtori family.

"Is that so? Well, Anko-chan, maybe I can arrange some sort of internship for you at my company over the summer," she replied, "Keiko, there are a lot of things I know..." She cast a mysterious look on them, "I'll call your uncle as soon as I can with details on where we will meet to design the dress."

* * *

So, we thought we'd give some relief to you guys from all of that drama. But, don't forget to come back next chapter for Anko's party at the Ohtori house, where things are bound to go haywire and something VERY important is about to show itself. …And you thought it was over. :D ~ Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx P.S. Don't forget to review!


	20. Secret 20: It's Not Over

Welcome back! Thank you so much for sticking with us! We love you!

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Secret 20: It's Not Over

Hikaru and Kaoru stood with their mother as they looked over Keiko. They had put her in a black pinstripe suit with a newsboy hat covering her hair. Her boobs were completely concealed under a handkerchief that they tucked into the front of the jacket. She had a little gold pocket watch that went into her breast pocket that was connected to the belt loop of her pants. She had great charcoal loafers on.

"You look so cute!" Yuzu cried with a big smile on, turning Keiko around to look in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"Hmm..." she hummed, looking herself over a bit. A small smile cracked on her lips though and she turned to them. "This is sick! I look like a guy!" she grinned. "I just need to work on the voice though..." she muttered and cleared out her throat. "How's this...?" she asked with a deeper voice.

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing. "You sound more like someone punched you in the stomach!" Hikaru laughed, leaning on Kaoru. "Try again," Kaoru added.

She frowned at them and sighed before trying again. "This better...?" she asked curiously, her voice deep but not too deep. It did not have the gruff tone like some strong man but a more subtle and suave tone that is actually a bit similar to her natural voice.

Kaoru's face brightened and said, "Ah, that's more like it!" Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that's good. Thanks, Mom," Hikaru said and Yuzu turned to leave.

"I'll see you guys there as soon as I finish some work. Have fun!" she said brightly as she walked away.

Hikaru and Kaoru guided Keiko to the car that was waiting out front and Hikaru explained to her, "Okay, so to put contact with Anko's family to a minimum we're going to sneak you in."

"Yeah," Kaoru picked up and said, "We're going to take you around back and you'll climb up to the balcony of Anko's room and sneak into her room."

"Once you're in you'll wait for someone to come get you while the party is going on and you can fade into the background," Hikaru said, letting her slide into the car first. "Got it?"

She nodded lightly to the instructions and sighed a bit. "I should've kept my mouth shut." she muttered. "So I have to act like you guys during the party right? Dance with girls...oh wait, I don't know how to dance..." She said suddenly.

"Ah, don't worry about that, if worst comes to worst just pretend you're part of the staff," Hikaru said with a smile.

"I can do that..." she grinned lightly, leaning back in her seat. "Maybe Anko can teach me...? I think I make a bangin' guy," she said thoughtfully.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed as they made their way to the Ohtori mansion. They snuck into the back and had Keiko climb the lattice on the side of the house that lead up to Anko's balcony. "Don't fall!" Kaoru whispered to her. "Tell us when you get all the way up. We'll be downstairs until the party."

"Oh yes, cause I plan on breaking my spine," she retorted lightly, joking. "I'll text you guys from Anko's phone so it's undetected and all that jazz." She looked up at the wall ahead of her and sighed. _Let's do this!_ she thought as she grabbed on to some vines and started to climb without ruining her outfit. She eventually reached the top though and knocked on the glass doors once she reached the balcony.

Anko turned around, wearing a silk robe and was startled. She grabbed a blanket, blushing, "...Keiko?" she asked carefully as she slowly walked towards to door.

"But of course madame," she grinned and bowed to her, using her man voice. "I've come to crash your bash and have a hell of a good time. But first ya need to teach me how to do that fancy dance so I can pull of a guest way better," she said in her normal voice.

Anko couldn't help but laugh as she opened the french doors, "Man, they did a good job with you!" She went down the stairs in her room from the loft where her bed was and beckoned Keiko to follow her. She quickly texted the boys from Anko's phone and followed her to the place. She went to her desk and put a CD into the laptop. "Okay, so, you need to learn how to dance. Uh, well, I've got about five minutes to teach you before I have to finish my make-up and put on my dress, which is fabulous, by the way, and accessories." She put Keiko's hand on her lower back and took her other hand and laced her fingers through. "Ready?"

"Ready..." she nodded lightly, keeping to her male voice so she can practice not slipping up on that bit. She followed Anko's steps as best she could; trying to keep herself in step. But a knock at the door snapped her out of her concentration trance as panic to cover herself settled in and she tripped and fell on Anko.

The door opened and Kyoya walked in, "Anko, Hikaru is here. I told him what he has to do..." Kyoya's voice trailed off. He looked behind him and shut the door quickly. "What is going on here!" He grabbed Keiko by the back of her jacket, "Who are you and what do you think you are doing with my cousin!" Kyoya's face was mad.

"Wait! Kyoya!" Anko cried and then whispered, "It's Keiko." Kyoya looked at Keiko again with a confused face.

_Crap!_ she thought and is about to explain as she tried to get off of her but Kyoya took care of that easily when he yanked her up. "H-hey sempai..." she waved lightly, a bit hesitantly. "H-haven't seen you seen the rescue..." she swallowed, trying to cover her own blush.

He let go of Keiko, "Anko, my father won't be pleased that she's here. If she stays you better keep her out of sight. There are important people out there and I don't need her to cause a scene."

Anko nodded, "Okay, Oniisan. I'll make sure Ojisan doesn't know she's here." Kyoya nodded, "Finish getting ready." Anko went up the stairs to put her dress and make-up on when she called down, "Oniisan, Kei-chan doesn't know how to dance."

Kyoya looked at her, "Don't dance with anyone," he said simply and walked out of the room.

Keiko kept her head down the entire time, her lower lip bit to keep herself quiet. "Ma-maybe I shouldn't have come..." she said softly, feeling the same pain she did when he had told her that she was nothing but a mere observation for him. "I don't want you to get in trouble," she mumbled and went to the balcony to let her get ready without being spot.

"No, it's good you came. It'll be fun, my aunt and uncle will be too occupied with their fancy guests and what not It's just another time for them to meet and make business deals," Anko muttered as she pulled her hair back, making more in the back and clipping it with a golden clip that had pearls on it and started on her make-up. "Gee, I'm so nervous. So... Is Hikaru handsome?" she asked, trying to get Keiko's mind off of Kyoya.

"Yeah...was a nervous wreck trying to look good for you," she muttered, keeping her voice down as she leaned against the doorway of the balcony. Mentally she scolded herself for even agreeing and also for falling for Kyoya again. _I seriously need to learn that I'm nothing to a guy like him...nothing except trouble._"You'll be all girly when you see him though. Got done very nicely, actually looks like a man instead of a pretty high school boy," she snickered.

Anko got all excited thinking about Hikaru, "I'm so happy he agreed to escort me down the stairs and being my special guy all night." She finished putting on her make-up, which was light and fresh looking while still being elegant. "You will try to have fun tonight, won't you?" she asked as she passed Keiko on her way to the closet to bring out the dress.

"Sure..." she nodded her head lightly, careful and diligent in the task. "Good...? What time should I scale down to sneak in with the other guests? Or should I come down after you walk down and steal the spotlight?" she asked as she shoved Kyoya's disapproval far from her mind and thought of acting masculine like him instead of being a hurt crushing teen girl.

"Haha, if you take the spotlight that'd be hilarious," Anko laughed. "I think Kaoru will come get you." She walked over to the dresser to put on her golden tiara with pearls decorating the front. She put on the heavy gold choker, the elbow length gloves, and pearl earrings. She breathed in heavily. "Okay, well, this is it. I have to walk to the back of the house and wait to walk down those magical marble stairs that displays me for all of society to see."

"Ah...okay...well, have fun. I'll be here." she sighed and waved her dear friend off to her station before slipping to the ground and sighing more heavily. "Damn you, you jerkish pretty boy." she muttered, her face in her hands as she tried to box the emotions so she could act her part perfectly.

"I set up a chair on my balcony for you to watch until Kaoru comes to get you," Anko said before she left and waved good-bye.

After a few minutes of composing, she sat out on teh balconey and watched the clouds float by. "Maybe I'm not supposed to be with anyone...I mean, Hikaru met Anko-that's good enough right? Not like I need anyone...I'm a commoner dressed up in their clothes and nothing more." she sighed. "Maybe he has a girl...hunh, I wonder if Kaoru likes someone too-why is it always down to liking someone anyway! I mean, is being single so wrong?" she muttered as she waited, just thinking about everything that had happened. "I wonder...would I ever be able to pick up on a music career?"

Anko waited behind the crème curtains that had been placed over the doors that separated the back hallway from the marble landing that would lead to the stairs and a wonderful terrace would spill out in front of it. Anko took a peak outside as she waited for her cue. Outside, the terrace was decorated with round tables decorated in white table cloths that had fancy centerpieces made from yellow roses and white lilies in gold vases. The chairs were covered in the same white cloth with a gold ribbon tied to form a bow on the back of each seat. There was a dance floor in the center of the tables, the twelve piece orchestra behind them playing classical music. There were waiters in white suits carrying cocktails and hors d'ourvs. _Wow, they really went all out…_ There was a white lace canopy surrounding the perimeter of the terrace. There were candles that would be lit when it got dark.

Anko turned around to see her aunt standing there with her arms crossed, "You better behave yourself. These are important people and I don't need you disgracing the Ohtori name."

"I won't let you down," Anko said quietly as the older woman went out onto the balcony followed by her uncle, who had given her a stern look. She breathed in and out slowly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," came her uncle's voice and Anko waited patiently, excited to see Hikaru once the hard part was over. "My wife and I thank you for coming all of this way from foreign lands to celebrate our niece's coming out party. She is refined and quite beautiful. I am quite proud of her." As he spoke Anko rolled her eyes and ignored the rest of the garbage he was spouting, but then regained herself when he said, "Without further ado, Anko Minamoto."

The curtains were pulled back and Anko stepped out onto the landing, pausing as she had been instructed. She took in Hikaru, who was standing at the beginning of the steps. He was so handsome in his white tuxedo that had gold accents. But, as she gazed at him all he could do was look at her. Anko's dress was amazing, designed by his mother and Anko. It was a crème, strapless, ballgown with a gold trim. The corset top was elegant, the front had gold piping coming down and golden ribbon laced across her torso. The gold piping continued to the beginning of her hip where a gold ribbon went to the back and draped down and got lost in the soft sheer fabric that decorated the ball gown and created a small train in the back. There was a soft gold pattern that swirled like vines along the torso's crème color, creating a magical look. The accessories accented the dress very well. Her long, wavy brown hair flowed like a waterfall down her back. She walked over to Hikaru and he bowed to her. She made a nod of her head and he took her arm in his.

The two of them walked down the stairs arm in arm when they got to the bottom everybody clapped and Anko waited for her uncle's voice to relieve this tension. She was happy to hear him say, "Everyone, please, have a good time!"

She sighed in relief and hugged Hikaru tightly, "How was I?"

He smiled down at her, "You were absolutely beautiful."

Kaoru made his way over to them as the party went on with Tamaki and Kyoya. "I'm gonna get Keiko," Kaoru whispered and they nodded.

Keiko sat in the seat, arms crossed and finger tapping. _This wait is grueling...I wonder, how exactly am I going to pull this off? She said no one would bother with me right? I mean, I'm sure I can avoid a dance or two but won't that seem odd if I don't dance at all?_ she thought to herself. She heard the muffled speech and sighed. "Guessing I'm getting to know soon hunh?" she hummed and waited for Kaoru. When she saw him, she looked down and thought of jumping down but figured she may hurt herself so she scaled down just like she had got up there.

Keiko caught Kaoru's eye and he moved towards her discreetly as the party began to bustle. He ran over and looked around, worry on his face, "What are you doing?" he hissed up at her.

"Well I can't exactly sit there all day...so long as I'm here with you, it'll look like I'm a guest with you." she said simply. "No one's around as is...I've been questioning what I'm even doing here over and over again." she sighed.

"I'm not a part of this world and I'm not welcomed..." She fixed her suit a bit and looked back to him. "Shall we get this all going?"

"Look, Anko's balcony is right here by the garden. Someone could have seen you!" Kaoru scolded and then sighed. "Stop acting like you don't belong here because if you keep that up you'll start acting more like you don't belong here." He started walking with her and looked over towards Haruhi and Tamaki, "Look, if Haruhi can fit in here so can you."

"I've got all the freedom in the world to do as I wish right now...this is all temporary for me." She looked to Haruhi and smiled lightly. "She's above us all..." With a light shake of her head she adjusted her hat and waved to him. "I'm getting something to drink, don't have to much fun hm?" she smirked lightly and sauntered over for a drink. _After Ouran, I go back to my usual life...why not enjoy it while it lasts right?_ She saw Anko with Hikaru from afar and smiled lightly. _Now aren't they just the bees knees?_

Anko walked over to Keiko while Hikaru went to tease Tamaki, "Hey! You got down here pretty fast," she said picking up a drink. "So, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I saw him coming so I hopped down and he gave me a mini scolding. It's definitely grander than what I'm used too...and I'm a guy." she muttered, using her male voice to speak. "It's beautiful...like you. It actually does you some justice. You and Hikaru enjoying your spotlight time? How long is this party for anyway? I should leave before your aunt or uncle see me."

"I have no idea how long this party is, but I'm pretty sure they're gonna keep going until, like midnight. As for this whole grand party and Hikaru being so, mmm, handsome I feel more like I'm at a wedding than a coming out party. These people's sons are eying me, though... It's really creepy..." Anko replied, looking around at all the snooty types of rich people who looked like they were observing every last detail of the party. Anko caught a glimpse of her uncle introducing Kyoya to some of his business associates. "For an open air party it's really stuffy in here..."

"It's the company you're in..." she said casually as she sipped teh drink from her glass. "And they all are eying you clearly because you've come out to society as eligible though you're taken." she mused softly before putting her glass down. "Seems like Ohtori-sempai is getting some importance. The weather's beautiful today at least."

"True..." Anko said and then her aunt came over to them. "Anko, it's time for you to dance with your escort." She looked at Keiko, "Hmph... The duck patte is almost out. Bring some more and put on your proper uniform," she ordered and took Anko away.

Keiko raised a brow at this and softly smiled as she bowed perfectly. "Madame...you have me mistaken. I am a guest on Anko's request. A new transfer to the Ouran Academy temporarily. My father is in the military you see and we are posted her for a bit. But I shall try my best to have the order fulfilled. A beautiful woman of your stature should not be kept waiting." she said simply and head off to find a waiter as she bit her tongue from snapping and sarcastically commented.

"Really?" she said skeptically, "Don't make any trouble." She walked away from Keiko to announce that Anko would begin the traditional dance with Hikaru. The music started and Anko and Hikaru glided across the dance floor. After two minutes she joined with Kyoya's uncle soon after and then others came onto the dance floor. Kyoya took the hand of a lovely girl that was nearby and chose to dance where Keiko could watch.

She had asked a waiter for some assistance on what she was asked to do before leaning against a nearby wall and watched Anko dance. She looked beautiful in every way and Hikaru was handsome beyond belief. She smiled lightly and kept watching but stiffened greatly when she saw Kyoya dance with a beautiful young woman. She gritted her teeth a bit silently kept watching_**. **__Is he doing this on purpose or is this just fate being cruel? Either way, I'll prove I'm more than one of these airheads any day._ _But I can't fall prey to his mind games...and I can't expose myself..._

Kyoya began to talk to the girl with a great smile on his face, even though those closest to him knew it was fake it looked genuine to everyone else. He even chuckled a bit. The girl pulled him closer and Anko rolled her eyes. She spotted Keiko and was going to go over and be with her when Hikaru held her close, "This isn't as bad as you thought it would be," he said.

Anko nodded, "Yeah, did I tell you how handsome you are today?"

"Not as beautiful as you are," Hikaru replied.

"Well, aren't you super suave," Anko smiled and for a moment she let everything be Hikaru and she didn't care who was watching.

The song ended and Kyoya excused himself from the girl. He decided to get himself a drink and stood next to Keiko.

She acted unfazed by the entire event and kept her gaze off to the distance. When he came near, she did not even flinch or glare. "Enjoying your time at your cousin's party Ohtori-sempai?" she asked. "Your cousin is quite beautiful...like a princess. And it seems she has her white knight as well." she mused. "She will be great in anything she pursues, I'm certain."

"This party is more business than anything else, yet it is productive so that end is enjoyable. Anko... Is a princess... and today she is acting like one. As for Hikaru, he has exceeded my expectations. He was a good choice for her," he replied. "Are you enjoying the festivities?" he asked, waving at the girl who was frantically waving at him.

"As much as I am able to...yes. It seems you have a fan...I won't keep you from her. You've seem to capture another in your web of lies hm?" she said with a shrug. "I can only enjoy this for the time being...after I graduate from Ouran, I'm on my own again. You'll surely gather some business and be the man you are or wish to be. Anko shall have her own happiness and I'm thinking Hikaru will be a part of that...so long as she's happy, that's all that really matters right? It's her one night to shine and ignore all the business deals of reality..."

Kyoya chuckled, "Your mind is so simple. I still don't know if I am getting my family's business. I'll probably end up with only a small piece." The girl from before bounced over to Kyoya she looked over at Keiko. "Hello," she said brightly.

"Is it really? Or is that what you say when you realize that you can't fathom its complexity?" she mused lightly. "Or maybe you say it when you've become bored of it and wish to find another bit of entertainment? You'll get what you wish in the end...I know you won't settle for less...nothing wrong with working for it." She looked to the woman who came bouncing over and grinned lightly. "Good evening..." Keiko bowed and took her hand, brushing her lips gently across the back of it. "It is a great pleasure to be able to see a beauty like you...may I know your name?"

The girl took her hand back, "Um, Felice." She turned back to Kyoya, "Come, Kyoya I want to dance some more!" She pulled at him and he nodded, "I'll be right there." She walked away and he said to Kyoya, compelled for some reason to tell her, "A family friend's daughter. If she is happy her father will buy more stocks in our company."

"Do as you wish...why give me an explanation?" she raised a brow lightly. "I'm just nobody...well, no. I'm a transfer student here for a short while and was invited out of Anko's kindness...you better not keep her waiting. She might have a brat fit." she scoffed lightly, taking a sip of her drink as she looked at Anko and Hikaru.

_Why did I tell her?_ he wondered as he walked towards the other girl. The party continued on until the sun went down and then the candle lights went on, illuminating the night in a soft yellow glow. The dancing had died down and all were seated to eat. Anko had Keiko sit with her and the other Host Club members. Kyoya took the seat between Keiko and Anko as they waited for the meal to be served.

She had not spoken much after the small conversation with Kyoya, not in the mood to really speak at all. She had said a few words here and there to Tamaki after scarring him by hitting on Haruhi. That was a highlight for tonight. When they all sat at the table, she kept her manners up on what he had taught her and then some but to a more masculine fashion. The party ended soon after the meal did and all of the guests started to leave. Soon, the staff was just cleaning up and Anko had gone up to change out of her dress. Tamaki was taking Haruhi home and the twins decided to sneak into Anko's room to hang out. Only Kyoya and Keiko were left outside, Keiko was watching Kyoya who was again with the girl, Felice, from before. She was obviously flirting with him.

She had been thinking about talking to Kyoya about her feelings finally but stopped when she saw Felice flirting with him. Something in her snapped and she glared a bit at the shameless girl. "Well it seems I'm no longer needed here. I'll be on my way." she said coldly to Kyoya and his partner.

"Excuse me," Kyoya said, "But, I have to say good night to you, Miss Felice." Felice looked from her to Kyoya and she said, "Very well, good night, Kyoya-san." She kissed him on the cheek good night and went inside to join her parents.

She looked a bit surprised by the kiss and got even angrier when he had done nothing to stop it. "Business hunh? Glad to know what kind of business she's for."

Kyoya pulled her away from the earshot of others. He He looked around and said, "What are you insinuating?"

"Oh nothing, just the obvious!" she huffed, smacking his grip off of her. "I can't believe you! I swear, to think I almost-ugh! You're a real pig! To use and abuse women like it's nothing! Someone could sincerely like you for who knows what reason-but they could and you wouldn't even realize it! You'd be too busy trying to find a way to use them for some stupid gain! Or just play them, stringing them on in your twisted forms of entertainment!"

Kyoya looked away from her and then said, "It is business. My parents have chosen her to be my wife so that they can gain the monopoly over their family's company."

She was about to snap at him more for his excuse but stopped and tensed. "S-so that's it? You're just going to take it? D-do you like her?" she asked, her own heart pounding at her chest a bit.

"I don't have to like it and I don't get a say. If I ever plan to even be considered over my two older brothers to inherit the company over them I have to do this," he said honestly, looking at Keiko's face, confused by it.

"I-I see..." she whispered and cleared her throat a bit. "I-would you-she seems." Her words failed her as she tried to act calm about this. "Sorry about that..." she cleared her throat. "I shouldn't have yelled...I just, I wanted to tell you something and I got pissed she was all over you."

His mouth gaped open a bit and said, "Are you jealous?" he didn't say it in a mocking tone, just as a simple question.

Keiko blushed horribly at that question but nodded her head. Kyoya paused. _What? She's jealous._ Kyoya watched her. _Could it be that she actually likes me? For real?_ "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "I should say good night to her parents." He walked halfway to the door and then turned around, "I don't like her, to answer your question." Kyoya disappeared behind the doors leaving Keiko standing alone outside.

She watched him walk away, not saying a word otherwise since he would have to be courteous to his in laws. Her head snapped up at his words though. _Am I really supposed to just let him go? It's not right for him to be forced into marriage, regardless of him liking me or not...does he really think he'll prove worth through this? He's just a tool...just like how he sees others-tools. But what can I do to help him?_ she thought to herself and looked to Anko's balcony_. __Should I ask her for help...? But how...?_

Anko and Hikaru moved out onto the balcony and gazed up at the stars. "Tell us when you picked a movie, Kaoru," Hikaru called back into the room.

They were kissing when Anko spotted Keiko and pulled away from Hikaru. "Keiko," she whispered. "Come on up, we're gonna watch a movie!" Anko beckoned to her and Hikaru went back in to help Kaoru pick something to watch.

"I can't, you know I'm not allowed in!" she mouthed to her, unable to hold her laughter at the constant forgetting. But she figured the mouthing was not going to be understood any better so she texted her response: Not allowed in your house remember? Plus, this suit is starting to bug me as is... Mind if we took a walk sometime soon? Just us-need to talk to you.

"Oh, well, the guys aren't exactly supposed to be here either. I mean, if they get caught in here I'm dead," she whispered over the balcony, her voice seemed to carry far enough. "I know, I'll tell them to go and I'll come down to take a walk with you! Hold on, I'll be right there." She went back into her room and soon enough the guys were climbing down the lattice with Anko coming down after them. "Hey," she said to Keiko as the guys walked over to the car.

"Yo..." she laughed lightly and started to stroll along with her. "So, uhm...Kyoya-sempai-I tried telling him how I feel..." she started off, not sure if she should tell Anko about the wedding arrangement if she had not been told. She made sure no one was really around so that she could speak freely to her.

"Really? What did he say?" she asked looking excited. "It would be good if he and you could get together!"

She stopped for a second and shook her head. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you..." she sighed softly. "Just know I didn't end up telling him...but I want to some day, but I need your help in that. When you find out why from the family, let me know and we can talk more later then. Judging by the fact that you don't know, it means the news is brand new...and I was lucky in finding out."

Anko gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh... okay..." Anko said and hurried to the lattice to climb up into her room. She landed on the balcony just in time when Kyoya walked in. "Hey, Oniisan!" she said brightly. "Some party, right?"

"Anko," he said, taking a seat on the couch that was in the lower level of her room. "I have something to tell you."

…_I guess he's gonna tell me whatever it is Keiko was talking about now…_ She sat down next to him, "Yeah?"

"This party was useful for my parents. They were able to seal a very important deal. The Marino family is one of the leading families in the medical field in Europe. It turns out that my family has bought them out through stocks. In order to keep their livelihood they arranged a marriage between their daughter, Felice and me. My parents figured it would be a good idea to have power in Europe," he told her and then hesitated.

"What is it? You don't like her?" Anko asked breathlessly. "Do you like someone else?"

"I get to run the division of the family business in Europe if I marry her," he continued.

Anko blinked, "Wow. That's… Exactly what you want…" She looked at Kyoya, "You don't seem happy…"

"I am, I… Well, I just wanted to let you know. Good night, Anko," Kyoya said and walked out of the room.

She texted Anko quickly: I know about the engagement.

Keiko looked at the text and thought for a bit before she sent: _Is he happy about it? Should I do anything? Personally-regardless if he likes me or not, he shouldn't be forced. He's just being used..._

Anko shook her head: _I don't think he likes her, but... Well, if he marries her he gets to head a division of the Ohtori family business in Europe._

She sent this in response:_ Is he happy?_

Anko tapped: _I think he has mixed feelings._

Keiko sighed heavily and looked about her room for a bit before back at the phone:_ It would be selfish of me to stop it because of my own feelings that I'm not even sure he returns..._

Anko:_ You won't know until you try. Maybe you can stop it, I don't want him to be with some woman that he doesn't care for._

Keiko looked at the text and sighed once again. "Am I actually going to do this? What if he doesn't like me in the end? Would I be okay with that?" she thought aloud. "I could do this...with a good disguise, hitting right between the eyes." She looked down at her phone and a strange wave of determination washes over her: Guess I'm breaking up an engagement hunh?

Anko burst out laughing and said, "Wow, look at you, Kei-chan!" She texted back: Alrighty then! Good luck!

She could not help but laugh at the last two words: I'm going to need all the luck I can get...night. She flopped back on to her bed and laughed. _I must be crazy!_

The next day came and Anko was getting ready for when Hikaru would come get her. She went to the front of the house to wait for Hikaru's car to pull up. Once it did he got out and walked to her door to open it. "Hello," she said and she kissed him before getting into the car.

Hikaru smiled to himself as they began to window shop in the city. "Hey, look at that necklace," Hikaru pointed out.

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

"Would you like it?" he asked her and Anko blushed.

She shook her head as she said, "No, no, it's pretty, but that's about it."

Kaoru pulled Keiko closer as they followed Anko and Hikaru to the coffee shop. "Thanks for coming with me," he whispered as they ducked behind a display.

"Did I really have a choice?" she grumbled lightly back as she ducked with him. "Why are we following them again anyway?" she asked, having not got the point of all this.

Kaoru gave her a long look, "...I don't know... I just, feel the need to... I don't know how to explain it..."

"Jealous he's spending time with her or maybe because he has someone?" she teased lightly, nudging him a bit. "Or you just want to make sure he's happy with her? You're lucky I actually like you or I would've hurt you for all this arm yanking." she scowled lightly.

Kaoru blushed, "But, why is Milord here with Haruhi?"

Tamaki laughed bashfully, "Well, you see love is a wonderful thing and why should you watch a movie when you can watch the real thing happen right before your eyes? It's magnificent, don't you think?" he beamed while Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Aren't you and Haruhi in a relationship?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"Yeah...uh...why don't you just go on your own date and experience the feelings?" she asked curiously. "I mean, it seems a bit better, don't you think?"

"That's what I said," Haruhi grumbled.

"We go on dates," Tamaki stated.

"Uh… Spying doesn't count as a date," Haruhi said blankly.

"You need to really get that ideology in your head fixed." she laughed, poking Tamaki's forehead. "Would you rather spy and fantasize what it'd be like with Haruhi or would you rather live the moment yourself? It's that simple. We can report to you whatever you've missed anyway."

"Very well, Haruhi, come! We will go to Disneyland! I heard they have a giant mouse that everybody loves!" Tamaki said, bouncing up and taking Haruhi away before she could say anything.

"Oh dear-" Keiko muttered and covered her face with her hand. "Onward on the spying then?" she laughed, looking over their hiding place.

Kaoru laughed, "Hey, I think I want a coffee, do you want something?" he asked as he got up from their hiding place when Anko and Hikaru went back outside.

"Kaoru!" she hissed and tackled him to the ground. "Do you WANT them to see you?" she scowled and peeked around the corner.

"But, they're outside. I'll be real quick, promise," he said, getting her off him. He got up and walked to the counter to order, leaving Keiko by herself.

Keiko sat in her seat sighing heavily and looked about at all the decorations of the cafe. A small bump into her chair made her turn to excuse herself and the person kindly apologized as well. When she turned back around though, she noted an envelope with her name on it in elegant hand writing that seemed to flow from a fountain pen. She looked about the room to see who could have dropped it but saw no one moving. The envelope was heavy and the paper was thick. Curious, she shrugged and opened it. Almost engraved into the beautiful tea colored paper it read:

_"Look beyond the elegant masquerade balls. If you only knew who to trust when Hanabusa Aido's mask cursed your own blood."_

Her face paled instantly at the letter and she turned it over before she looked about. This was not over like she thought it was.

* * *

Hey, Guys! Thanks for sticking with us, so, it's true, Anko and Keiko's adventure isn't over. Stay tuned for the sequel to If Only You Knew. We will post the new title as soon as we upload it! Bye for now! ~Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx~


	21. Message to the Readers

Hey All!

To tide you over until Anko and Keiko can pick up their journey again xXLostDreamerXx and I will be creating polls where you can vote on things like who your favorite original couple is or you can choose who you think created Keiko and who created Anko. We will be sure to let you know when the new story will be posted. We thank you all so much for staying with us and supporting us as we wrote this story. We had so much fun writing each word. So, we'll see you again in the new story.

Something you may have wondered: In the beginning of this story and for quite a few chapters after that you took notice that we had tense and repetition problems. We apologize for those because we were finishing these stories at around 2 or 3AM. Also, the gaps that we had were because we were merging our work together so some things were forgotten, again, we apologize. ^_^; So, thanks for bearing with us.

See You Soon,

Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx


	22. Sequel

Hey All!

We're back with the sequel to "If Only You Knew". It's called "Awakening". Enjoy!

Thanks for your Support,

Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx


End file.
